Who On Earth? A Doctor Who Story
by The Dark Heroine
Summary: I've given up on this story because I've finally come to terms with how badly - and unrealistically - it is written. However, plans for a new Doctor Who story are currently in place.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, I decided to republish the first chapter with a note:**_ _**Please, if you notice any outstanding errors, message me – and also, reviews are always very welcome. Thank you. I hope you enjoy the story! **__****_

Brenda's head pounded as she glared out through the dirt-covered bus window. Sighing wearily, she turned up the volume on her MP4, although it might not help the pounding in her head, at least it succeeded in blocking out the dreadful noise of gossipy school-girls screeching pointless garbage at one another.

Brenda Pemto was a 16 year old girl of average height, she had long, dark blonde hair with eccentric blood-red streaks, complementing her dark eyebrows, her eyes were a deep green that occasionally changed colour depending on her mood.

Out of habit, Brenda sat alone on the bus, as was her preference. She was a gentle, untrusting, solitary character, but people tended to get the impression that she was quiet, moody, unapproachable, and sometimes rather intimidating.

Rubbing her forehead, Brenda continued to stare out the grubby window in boredom, watching disinterestedly as trees, hedges, and fields passed her by. Gently tapping her fingers on the window in slight impatience, Brenda closed her eyes, creating a fantastic, imaginary world in her head – she often did this, shutting out the world to let no-one else in.

As the bus trundled grudgingly down the lane which eventually would meet the road on the way to her school, the automobile suddenly began to slow down, finally shuddering to a halt.

'Great,' thought Brenda bitterly 'another traffic jam. Either that or this junk-heap has broken down yet _again_'. Brenda half-opened her eyes to see what the cause of the problem was, pulling out her headphones she peered curiously around the side of the seat in front.

"Good morning!" shouted a man's cheery voice "I don't suppose this is the bus to the school, cause it just so happens that I'm a new teacher there – first day and my car breaks down – can you believe it!" The teacher sounded more amused than exasperated.

The bus driver just stared at him, frowning as he tried to process the information, "S'pose you want a lift in then?" He asked gruffly.

"Oh yes please!" The teacher exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping on board the bus. Brenda couldn't help herself but smile slightly as she watched the teacher's uncharacteristically juvenile behaviour.

"Hold on," the driver said suddenly, as a thought occurred to him. "Do you have papers for proof of identification?"

"- Oi! Get on with it!" One of the boys from the back of the bus rudely interrupted.

"- Or do you want to turn back and take us home early?" asked another hopeful. Brenda rolled her eyes.

The bus driver ignored the tedious comments and held his hand out for the strange man's identification.

A few moments later, the teacher leant forward to whisper something in the driver's ear, and discreetly handed him a small black identity card.

Promptly, the driver nodded and gestured for him to get on "Sorry, but you're going to have to put up with sitting next to one of this lot."

"Allons-y!" The teacher remarked cheerfully as he walked up the temporarily hushed bus isle.

Brenda glumly looked down at her MP4. 'Well, that's today's entertainment over with.' Just as she was about to repress the play button, she glanced up, and to her surprise, met a pair of deep, dark brown eyes belonging to the odd teacher.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, indicating the seat next to her.

Brenda nodded uncertainly, and he jumped energetically onto the seat. 'Wow, I've never seen a stranger teacher.' she thought to herself as she registered him.

He appeared to be in his mid-thirties; he wore converse trainers, a suit, and a long brown coat. His hair was a crazy, messy brown. As Brenda looked in his eyes, she registered a deep and secret sadness.

Brenda raised her eyebrows slightly at his odd appearance, before blushing as she realised that he was watching her. It was almost as if he could see exactly what she'd been thinking. His eyes glittered slightly.

"John Smith." he introduced, holding out his hand, which Brenda shook, still embarrassed at being caught staring.

Brenda's eyes were caught by his identification as he began to tuck it back in his pocket. "Excuse me, may I see that?" she asked daringly, pointing at the little black book.

"Yep!" he replied, obligingly passing it to her before relaxing back into the moth-eaten seat, leisurely folding his arms behind his head.

Curious, Brenda cautiously opened the little black book. After staring at its contents for a few moments she frowned in confusion.

"Why is this blank?" The girl asked recklessly, pointing at the fake identification.

The strange man froze momentarily, looking shocked to his core, then, covering his surprise quickly, he gently took the blank identification back, and smiled cheekily.

"Just checking you're awake!" he said jovially.

Brenda frowned deeply in disbelief, sensing that the man was lying. However, pushing the thought from her mind, she decided to change the subject.

"Hmm, I don't know how to put this politely but…" Brenda started to say, but trailed off, worried about how this strange man would react to her boundless curiosity.

"Never be too polite!" he advised her, the cheeky smile spreading once again across his face. "I'm always careful to _not _be polite! There's this place, far away from here – millions of miles – where it is actually rude to be polite – say please, and you're likely to get banished from there for eternity – imagine that – Ha!" He shouted happily, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Brenda laughed too, fascinated and in awe of this eccentric man.

"Ok then," she continued, once she had stopped laughing "I was going to say that I don't think you're really called John Smith." Brenda looked up, meeting his eyes squarely.

"Oh?" he grinned back, his eyes still sparkling with glee. Brenda could see that he was impressed, and once again, her cheeks coloured slightly in response.

Self-consciously, Brenda turned back to the grimy window in an attempt to regain some composure. Her face fell rapidly as she realised that the bus was already at the entrance to her school. Quickly reaching for her heavy school bag, Brenda roughly pulled it onto her back and rose to her feet.

As soon as the bus ground to an unsteady halt, a stampede of children pushed and shoved their way to the front of the bus, whilst Brenda and the strange 'teacher' waited patiently for them to clear out. To her confusion, the eccentric man kept glancing back at the school girl, sending her a funny, cheeky smirk whilst he silently assessed her.

Ignoring the strange looks she was attracting from passing students, Brenda smiled back, realising just how long it had been since she'd talked to someone so openly. It was unusual for an adult to converse with the school girl as an equal, rather than looking down on her.

Eventually, both the Brenda and the strange man managed to escape the bus, before walking towards the school. As they neared the entrance, the man stopped, glancing anxiously up one of the side streets close to her school.

"I've got to, um, go up there." He told her suddenly as he pointing towards one of the shabby streets, almost as if there was something there that the school girl couldn't see. Brenda nodded acceptingly, allowing a small, timid smile to escape.

"Thanks." Brenda said quietly, as she watched the strange man.

"Thanks for what?" He asked, puzzled as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Doesn't matter." Brenda replied quickly, beginning to feel embarrassed again. Lifting her gaze from the floor, she looked up to find the 'teacher' striding away from her.

"Wait!" Brenda shouted, holding her arm out as she caught up with him, before he disappeared around the corner of the road. Turning around to face the school girl, the mysterious man's eyes flashed, showing something else beneath the smiling, cheerful, eccentric man - a person who was merciless, powerful, angry, and burning in pain, but also filled with deep compassion and caring.

"You never told me your name!" she shouted after him, watching his expression change. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she was only allowed one.

"I am the Doctor." the Doctor stated calmly, sending her a look of deep understanding, but also something else.

His eyes silently begged the girl to let him be. He knew she wanted to follow him, to know, he recognised the longing in her eyes to be someone. But he couldn't ruin anyone else's life, like he'd done so many times before.

Brenda perceived his unvoiced order - 'Don't follow me.' he seemed to say, giving the girl another glimpse of his concealed agony and loss. She watched, motionless as he turned his back to her, sticking his hands in his pockets and proceeded to stride down the road until he turned the corner.

"Doctor," Brenda whispered thoughtfully "Doctor who?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I didn't mention this before, but when the words are in '' it's a thought, an unvoiced opinion. Ok, hope you enjoy this chapter! :) ~TheMastersDaughter_ Who On Earth...? A Doctor Who Story 2 - An Alien Encounter

**5 months later**

Brenda frantically pulled a brush through her tangled, long hair, grabbed her weighty bags, and rushed out the door.

She tore down the road, running as fast as she could in an attempt to reach the bus-stop before her bus appeared. Fortunately, Brenda was a fast sprinter, and just as she arrived, holding her sides as she breathed heavily, her school bus pulled up at the stop.

Still panting slightly, she leapt on board, found her favourite seat near the front, then carelessly dumped her school-bag and sleepover equipment on the vacant seat next to her.

Pulling out a pen from her crammed schoolbag, Brenda wrote a reminder on her hand to meet with her newfound friend Liliana after school for a sleepover. Although she didn't know Liliana that well, at least having one friend was better than having none, and she was grateful to have someone to talk to.

After all, even if Liliana was a gossip queen, if it wasn't for her, Brenda would never have found out that her best friend come boyfriend had been disregarding her feelings and insulting her behind her back.

Brenda frowned as she remembered how Liliana had told her the truth, then how the loathsome Mark had admitted to it. She was still angry, but she kept her feelings to herself.

'After all,' She told herself, 'What's the point in talking, or even thinking about him? – it isn't going to make him come back…' Brenda sighed glumly, wishing things could be different.

'On the bright side,' Brenda thought, diverting herself, 'I'm going to get my test results later on today, and hopefully I did well on English and Physics!' She finally managed to muster a faint smile, but deep down she was trying to suppress her mountain of seething emotions.

Finally, the bus arrived, with a stench of burning rubber, at school. As it juddered to a halt, Brenda hastily jumped into the isle, preparing to push her way through the clichés of chattering students so she could make a quick getaway.

She shoved her way out of the door, then paused for a moment outside, gazing up at the morning sky, admiring the early sun watching her like a giant, golden eye.

All of a sudden, she was pushed aside as someone tall and dark ran past her, laughing.

"Hey!" Brenda exclaimed in annoyance. Sweeping around, irritated, to see who had bumped into her, the girls' face darkened.

'Mark – great.' Brenda thought sarcastically, aware that her long-dormant anger was beginning to rise. But, as usual, she bottled her feelings, forcing herself to be calm with a few deep, soothing breaths.

Brenda turned away, her veil of hair covering her face, before she began to gradually wander towards the school, being careful to keep her distance from Mark.

Once opposite the school, Brenda quickly glanced left and right, checking for the usual, agitated parents driving cars, before stepping out to cross the road.

Suddenly, the girl looked back over her shoulder as a strange screeching, scraping sound resounded through the air. The odd noise appeared to originate from somewhere down one of the side-streets.

Unable to contain her curiosity, Brenda quickly glanced at her watch before turning back to walk down the side-street and to discover the source of the weird sound.

Upon entering the dark passageway, Brenda rubbed her temples as a sudden flood of memories flashed through her muddled mind.

*Five months ago, a strange man in a suit called the Doctor had run down this very same alleyway – it was strange, because it was almost like her meeting with the eccentric man had been a turning point in her life. Nothing interesting had ever happened in her life until the point he'd sat next to her on that seemingly normal day. However, within the last few months Brenda had managed to make a good friend, found herself a boyfriend and lost him.*

Brenda abruptly snapped back to reality as a twig crunched under her foot. Remembering why she was standing in the street, she squinted down the narrow alley, futilely trying to identify the source of the strange noise.

Unable to see anything, Brenda soon gave up and started to walk down towards her school, longingly glancing back one last time as she did so.

She jumped in surprise as the school bell suddenly started to ring, indicating the start of lessons.

Cursing, Brenda sprinted towards her school. As she ran through the grounds, she realised with a groan that all the students had already gone to classes.

"Argh!" She exclaimed, frustrated, "Just my luck! On top of everything else I'm late for my first lesson – which just so happens to be Maths – how can my day possibly get any worse?!"

Within a few minutes, Brenda arrived, breathless, at the door to her Maths classroom – late. Her heart sank in dread as she imagined her reception, knowing how embarrassing it would be – not to mention that she had no reason for being late. 'The teacher is going to _kill_ me.' Brenda thought pessimistically, glaring at the objectionable door.

Mustering up her courage and bracing herself, she finally raised her hand reluctantly and politely knocked on the door, before pushing it open cautiously.

Quickly stepping into the room, Brenda tensed, noting to her discomfort that all eyes in the room were drawn to her tardy arrival.

"Why are you late?" the Maths teacher asked, as was inevitable.

"I'm very sorry sir, but my bus was a little slow arriving, then I… I got held up." Brenda stuttered unconvincingly, grimacing as she observed how obvious it was that she was lying.

The teacher, who was now glaring at her, with his hands on his hips, looked pointedly at several other students who also travelled on her bus.

"I find it a miracle that your _fellow companions_ on the bus managed to get here on time – although, for some strange reason – you didn't." he stated looking her up and down, making Brenda shift uneasily as she was left standing in front of the door. Uncomfortably aware that the whole class was enjoying the entertainment of watching her enduring the teacher's wrath.

"Maybe, Miss Pemto," the teacher addressed her, continuing regardless. "Maybe, you would like to _remember _the way from the bus to the school?" Brenda flushed angrily as a few kids sniggered at the teacher's comment.

"You may sit next to Mr Evans – if you can get there before the end of lesson." The Maths teacher finished snidely.

Brenda was only a few notches away from loosing control and telling the teacher just where he could stuff his snide comments.

Resisting the temptation to shout back at the teacher, or bang her head on something, Brenda calmly walked over to her designated place – which, unfortunately for her, was next to Mark Evans, causing the girls' eyebrows to meet in distaste of the seating arrangement.

Moodily dumping her bags on the floor, she miserably plonked herself down on the chair, before accidently making eye-contact with Mark. Taking in his expression, Brenda was sure that she saw a flicker of sympathy, until he swiftly replaced it with a loathsome smirk that ill-befitted him.

In dignified response, Brenda shot daggers at him, her face an icy mask of contempt, making Mark's cheeks turn red as he ashamedly lowered his gaze to the ground.

Feeling slightly satisfied and triumphant, Brenda slowly settled back into the lesson, which passed without many further incidents.

The End Of The Lesson:

'Thank goodness!' Brenda sighed mentally as she stuffed her books into her rucksack, hoping to make a quick escape. Unfortunately, it was not to be.

"Miss Pemto, come to my desk!" The Maths teacher demanded as he shuffled through the papers on his desk, causing Brenda's heart to sink rapidly.

Cringing, the girl unwillingly dragged herself towards the teacher's desk.

"I've called your parents," the teacher informed her with a trace of glee, "They're coming to have a _nice_ chat with me this afternoon concerning your behaviour, and your…punctuality – or lack of it, as the case is."

Brenda felt horrified 'How embarrassing! Practically no-one's parents come in to see teachers in year 11 – it _ruins_ your reputation! Although,' Brenda added in dark humour, 'I'm pretty sure that there isn't much left to ruin.'

Gripping her bag until her knuckles went white, Brenda felt her bottled up emotions stirring restlessly, like an agitated swarm of ants.

"Anything else sir?" Brenda asked, gritting her teeth, trying not to give her teacher the satisfaction of seeing her frustration.

"No, that is all, you can go." the mean teacher sneered, glaring at the girls' back as she left the room as fast as she could.

Lunchtime:

Brenda walked through the usual bustle of the canteen to reach the seat that Liliana had saved for her. Digging into her bag, she finally managed to locate her sandwich and began to eat her lunch whilst half-watching Liliana do her routine make-up check, nattering to Brenda about the latest gossip as she looked in her mirror.

It never failed to amuse Brenda how her friend could seemingly talk for hours without stopping to draw breath.

"…Yeah and after I got off the bus – with Emily of course, and we all got these passes shoved in our hands – and we've got to keep 'em with us all the time – they're sort of like ID cards and –" Liliana explained until Brenda cut her off.

" – is it_ another _one of those stupid government policies? Sometimes I swear this country is just like a Dictatorship. Or I guess it could have been Health and Safety… I suppose I'd better ask for one. Where should I –" Brenda paused and turned around in mid-sentence as she felt someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Hi." She said, not wanting to frighten the kid as she recognised him as a year 8.

"N-note for Miss P-Pemto." Stuttered the trembling year 8. Holding her hand out for the note, Brenda smiled benignly. Faster than her eyes could follow, the kid suddenly shoved the paper into her hand and ran off as if pursued by a pack of wolves.

"Great – just flippin' great!" Brenda groaned, her heart sinking as she recognised the untidy scrawl addressing the note.

_Addressed to Miss Brenda Pemto,_

_Come to reception at lunch as there is a meeting booked with your parents, your presence is also required._

_Mr Curshaw – __**Head of **__**Maths**_

"Oh no!" Brenda exclaimed aloud, causing Liliana to stop laying copious amounts of make-up on her face in an attempt to peer over Brenda's shoulder and read the note.

"Sorry Lily! I've got to run, I've been told to go to a meeting! I'll meet you after school by the buses – ok?" Brenda asked as she jumped to her feet, her heart beating at an increased rate.

"Ok, see you then Brenda." Liliana smiled, blissfully unaware of her friend's panic as she nodded absently.

Brenda shouted a hurried 'Bye' over her shoulder, before sprinting, full speed towards reception, dragging her heavy bags behind her.

Reaching reception, Brenda sighed gloomily as she noticed her parents talking in hushed voices to one another, frowning at her as they noticed she was watching.

Brenda had just walked over explain the situation when her Maths teacher emerged from the staff room to greet Brenda's parents.

"Mr and Mrs Pemto I assume," the teacher said, taking in the angry expressions on their faces. "Come this way please." He told her parents smoothly, ushering them towards an empty room where they could talk.

Brenda moved to follow them, but the teacher glared at her – unseen to her parents – and led them into a room near the library, before slamming the door shut in her face.

Fumed silently at the teacher, Brenda resigned herself to a chair outside the room, which faced the library.

Shutting her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down, Brenda heard muffled voices arguing from inside the room. Further afield, she could hear kids shouting and screaming, the ringing of the phone in reception, and the rustling of crispy autumn leaves as a gentle breeze blew over them.

Stretching, Brenda shifted uncomfortably, unable to sit still as she worried about what the teacher would say to her parents.

Once again, the girls' eyes were drawn to one of her favourite haunts – the school library. Gazing longingly at the door, Brenda worked out it was only a few steps away and, after all, her teacher didn't really, 'How did he put it? "Require my presence here."' Brenda thought grumpily, realising that it was probably the teacher's motif to ruin her lunchtime.

'That's it!' She said decisively, leaping out of her chair, 'I _refuse_ to stay here and simmer, I'm going and the teacher'll have to like it or lump it!'

Glancing around to check she was alone, Brenda inconspicuously sneaked through the library door.

After briefly looking at the kid's DVD section, she made a beeline for the adult fiction, but finding nothing of interest, Brenda moved on again.

The nearest section was on Science, although Brenda wasn't a scientific genius, as she was frequently reminded, wandering absently towards the isle she scanned the shelves for anything that looked interesting.

Witihin moments, Brenda discovered a brightly coloured, eye-catching book about sound waves, 'Talking of which,' Brenda thought to herself 'What's with the silence?'

Curious, Brenda glanced around the end of the bookshelf and realised that there was no one else in the nearby vicinity. There was an eerie silence broken only by the gentle hum of computers and her own quiet breathing.

Brenda's heart began to beat faster as her gaze fell onto reception where the counter was empty, not a soul in sight.

Shaken, but refusing to get frightened Brenda had a reality check, but soon realised that there definitely wasn't a single person in the library.

Laying the book to one side, Brenda looked down and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, then strode cautiously to the end of the isle so she could look through the misty windows at the deserted playground.

Although Brenda was not scared, as she walked towards the library's exit a sudden icy chill shot down her back, as if forewarning her not to leave.

Brenda hesitated, undecided as she froze shivering slightly. Glancing around once again, the girl tried to reassure herself that she was imagining the feeling of foreboding. Attempting to brush off the presentiment, she continued to walk torwards the library door.

Brenda instinctively ducked behind the nearest bookcase as a sudden flash of blinding, blue light accompanied by 'whoosh' sounded in reception as something materialised outside.

As her eyes recovered from the surge of light, she blinked hard several times, not believing her eyes as she looked up to register something that looked like a tall golden 'thing'.

'It looks just like a giant pepper pot on wheels!' she thought to herself, fighting the sudden urge to giggle at this bizarre apparition.

Brenda jumped in surprise, as unexpectedly, the large, gold pepper pot moved towards the library doors and began to speak.

"TEL-E-PORT COM-PLE-TED, OP-ER-A-TION SUC-CES-FUL." its voice sounded like a machine, yet its variant tone made it sound expressive, and distantly human.

Brenda closed her eyes and opened them again in disbelief.

"I'm either hallucinating, dreaming, or simply just going crazy." she muttered to herself, under her breath.

"Or," Added a strangely familiar voice, "This is all real!"

Brenda only just stopped herself from shouting out as a hand suddenly grasped her shoulder.

Turning around in a quick reaction, Brenda faced her ambusher. Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognised the tall shape.

"Doctor?!" She exclaimed, angry with him for frightening her, but sounding pleased to see him.

The Doctor just nodded back, grinning his classic cheeky smile. Brenda noticed that he looked exactly the same as he had last time he met her, he was even wearing the same clothes.

"Wha-? How-?" Brenda began to say.

But the Doctor just shook his head and placed a finger over his lips, indicating that now was not a good time to talk.

Brenda smiled back and met his eyes, which were sparkling with mischief. He winked at her before turning back to look through the shelves at the bizarre apparition in reception. His grin fading as more blue flashes filled reception, causing Brenda to cover her eyes.

Upon hearing the Doctor utter something under his breath, Brenda looked up curiously to find at least ten more pepper-pots surrounding the first, before moving forwards and spreading out.

"AN-Y HU-MANS RE-MAI-NING MUST BE EX-TER-MI-NAT-ED!" The one hovering outside the library announced loudly.

"EX-TER-MI-NATE! EX-TER-MI-NATE! EX-TER-MI-NATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Who On Earth...? A Doctor Who Story 3 - Torches And Teleports

Brenda and the Doctor peered through the rows of books as the odd machine-creatures split up to search for stragglers.

"What sort of battle-cry is that?" Brenda whispered, as they crouched on the floor, listening out for the pepper pots.

She glanced over at the motionless Doctor to find his face darkened, eyes no longer shining, but full of pain and anger. Brenda felt the emotions almost as if they were her own.

Not knowing what to do, Brenda shifted uncomfortably before finally deciding to reach out her hand and lay it gently on his arm, hoping to help.

"Doctor," she whispered tentatively "Who, or rather, what are they?"

The Doctor looked round at her and smiled, his expression transformed. It was hard to believe that only a moment ago he had seemed such a lonely and distant person.

"They're Daleks. They're called Daleks – survivors of a great war, one concerning the fate of the entire universe." he paused again, frowning slightly. Finally snapping out of his far-off memories, he looked perkily around at the library.

"Best place to prepare yourself for an invasion – a library!" The Doctor declared cheerfully, although still speaking in a hushed tone.

Brenda looked at him, confused 'One minute he's talking about a terrible war, the next he's cheerful and confident – he's so similar to me in some ways, that it's scary – but I wonder what he's hiding…' Brenda thought, as she watched the Doctor with interest.

The Doctor smiled, misinterpreting the confused expression on her face. "Books are _always _the best defence!" He explained cheerfully.

"So, let me get this right, we're going to defend the school against some giant, psychotic pepper pots on wheels using printed paper?" Brenda asked sarcastically, but with faint amusement.

"Yep!" The Doctor exclaimed, then he held up his index finger "But, they're not on wheels." He added, pretending to look serious, after a few seconds of trying to hold the expression, he gave up and burst into a grin.

"Doctor…" Brenda began to say, but she lowered her voice considerably as one of the patrolling Daleks glided past the library entrance. "Doctor, why are these Dalek-things here, where is everyone, and how come we're the only people left?" She asked pointedly, waving her arms slightly for emphasis.

"Well…" the Doctor started, running a hand through his messy hair in exasperation. 'Humans,' he thought, cursing the word, 'they never stop asking questions'.

Looking back at Brenda, he caught the ferocious glare written on her face – apparently she had guessed exactly what he was thinking.

"Yes, as I was saying," the Doctor continued, pretending to be unfazed, "I would hazard a guess that the Daleks have some sort of plan – something to do with everyone they teleported, and whatever that plan is – you can bet it won't be good – " he said gloomily, frowning once again.

"-Teleport? Is that and official term – or is it like off Star Trek?" Brenda pondered aloud.

The Doctor just looked at her, partly amused by what she said.

"Erm, no Brenda, no, _not_ like Star Trek," he corrected, his frown disappearing to be replaced by a smile, "Anyway, I found odd readings on my erm… thing… so I came to the school to see what was happening. There was a window open in here, so I thought I'd climb through and take a quick look, next thing I know '-_Bam_!' over 500 teleports activated, sending the entire school up to the Dalek ship." The Doctor explained, whilst reaching in his pocket and producing a pair of glasses, along with an odd sort of torch.

"Odd readings? On what? They have a ship?…Hold on – does that mean they're aliens?" Brenda asked all at once, her mind working overtime. She glanced at the Doctor, who just raised an eyebrow in response.

Brenda closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again, expecting to see everything back to usual – just like with her normal daydreams, but instead she saw the Doctor fiddling with the torch from his pocket. Tucking her long hair behind her ears, she leant forward to see what he was doing.

Still bending down, the Doctor pointed the torch towards the library's exit. As he pressed a button on it, the torch lit up, producing a potent blue light and an odd buzzing sound.

"Keep on meaning to get a silence setting on this…" the Doctor grumbled to himself.

"If you don't mind me asking," Brenda began politely "what is that?" she indicated the torch.

"Sonic screwdriver… now, if I can just reverse the polarity…then – YES!" he shouted excitedly, jumping up.

"Doctor!" Brenda hissed nervously, "You're going to get us caught." she pointed out, rising to her feet as well.

"No, but this is _brilliant_! After all this time, they still make the same mistake…" he trailed off in mid-explanation, his eyes narrowing as they fixed on the entrance behind Brenda.

Brenda slowly turned around, dreading the sight that greeted her.

The Dalek moved towards them, gliding swiftly across the floor.

"YOU WILL SUR-REN-DER" it demanded "YOU ARE AN EN-E-MY OF THE DA-LEKS! YOU MUST BE EX-TER-MI-NA-TED!" The Dalek announced, as it moved threateningly towards Brenda.

Slowly, the Doctor emerged from behind Brenda, and stood beside her, facing the Dalek.

The Dalek quickly registered the Doctor, and moved its eyestalk towards him. Then, to Brenda's surprise, it moved back a few inches.

"YOU ARE THE DOC-TOR," it stated, with what Brenda could have sworn was fear. "YOU WILL BE TA-KEN TO OUR SHIP AND HELD CAP-TIVE, HOW-E-VER, THE FE-MALE MUST DIE."

Brenda's heart pounded as the Dalek drew closer 'How's it going to kill me?' she thought frantically, 'Hopefully it won't be painful.'

Bracing herself for impact, Brenda sub-consciously took a step backwards as she desperately tried to remain composed.

The Doctor quickly stepped in front of the trembling, but calm, Brenda, "You will not harm her – she is with me!" he exclaimed, spreading his arms protectively.

"THIS IS NOT AC-CEP-TA-BLE, SHE MUST BE EX-TER-MI-NA-TED!" The Dalek repeated persistently.

Failing the compromise, the Doctor reacted quickly as the Dalek prepared to shoot at Brenda. "Get down!" he shouted as he twiddled the controls of the sonic screwdriver, and aimed it at the Dalek.

"EX-TER-MI-NATE!" cried the Dalek as it fired a laser at Brenda, who dodged it narrowly. It prepared to attack again, but before it had the opportunity, Brenda heard the comfortingly familiar buzzing of the sonic screwdriver – making the Dalek disappear in a flash of blinding blue light.

"Teleport!" Brenda panted, relieved, as she pulled herself up off the floor. "Thanks for that! You were amazing!" She complimented him gratefully, as she flashed one of her genuine smiles at him, letting down her barriers for the first time in months.

The Doctor grinned back mischievously "Oh yes!" he exclaimed with a wink, "After all this time, they never learn – I'm an expert with teleports! And right now, there's one extra Dalek up there." He commented, pointing skywards. The Doctor stopped his rant as he saw Brenda was no longer listening, instead she had stuck her head in one of her bags, and was rummaging around in it.

Brenda soon emerged with a bar of chocolate, triumphantly waving it in the air. The Doctor just raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Brenda exclaimed seeing his expression "I read somewhere that chocolate is good for shock!"

"Wouldn't happen to have been Harry Potter would it?" The Doctor asked, smirking slightly.

"Hmm, might've been!" Brenda said before breaking the bar in half, and handing a piece to the Doctor.

As Brenda swallowed the last square of her chunk of chocolate, she mulled things over.

"So Doctor, what's this all about?" She finally asked, frowning "Daleks, spaceships, sonic screwdrivers and teleports… it's mental! I mean, it's brilliant – but bonkers! And who are you in all of this? I saw that Dalek, Doctor, and it recognised you - it was _scared_ of you – why?" Brenda then stood up, laying her hands on her hips for emphasis. 'He's not getting away without an explanation this time!' She thought resolutely.

"I'm no one really, just a wanderer, a traveller-"

"-The Oncoming Storm." Brenda finished dreamily. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I sometimes do that, I can't help myself – sometimes, when people talk I just _know _things, but I shouldn't - I can't know them…" she trailed off, embarrassed. Then diverted her gaze to the floor, feeling foolish.

"Basic psychic empathy." the Doctor said suddenly, making Brenda jump. She blushed as she noticed he was staring at her when she looked up. "It's well, quite rare – well, I say quite rare, but I mean very rare – especially among humans." He explained, watching her curiously.

"You speak of humans as if you weren't one, and honestly, after what I've seen today, it wouldn't surprise me if you were an alien." Brenda retorted, raising her eyes to meet his, realising with one glance that she was right.

The Doctor nodded, impressed, "My people are long gone, but basic psychic empathy was common-place in those days – we only had to think our words, and the others would be able to hear. Since they died, it's become rarer and rarer throughout the systems…" He drifted off into distant thoughts.

"But how come I-" Brenda began, confused. But the Doctor interrupted before she completed her question.

"You're possibly just a unique case – an outward thinker who has pushed at the limits to basic psychic empathy. But one thing that's for certain – is that you are _brilliant_! Just brilliant!" The Doctor complimented her, his eyes shining.

Although, as Brenda looked deep into his eyes, she noticed doubt flicker across his face briefly before fading into a smile. Pretending not to have seen anything, Brenda laughed light-heatedly.

"We both are!" she exclaimed, smiling happily. Without thinking she reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, but then released it, self-conscious and embarrassed that he would shun her action.

Tucking the sonic screwdriver away in a pocket of his jacket, the Doctor grinned down at Brenda, appreciative of her gesture, before grabbing her hand back, his eyes sparkling with barely containable excitement.

"Now!" he exclaimed, pausing for effect "We've got to do some running – questions later!"


	4. Chapter 4

Who On Earth…? A Doctor Who Story 4 – Shadows And Secrets

The Doctor and Brenda looked around cautiously as they slipped through the library door into reception.

Brenda led the way to the counter as they walked as silently as shadows, trying to keep close to the walls.

"Hmm…I wonder if anyone else was left behind apart from us?" The Doctor wondered aloud. Absent-mindedly, he ran his hand through his messy hair again, causing Brenda to smirk. "The real question is… how do we get up there too?" He looked towards Brenda, as if expecting her to know the answer. Realising that his attention was fixed on her, Brenda jumped.

"Oh, erm, well…" she stalled, as the Doctor relaxed his grip on her hand, so he could reach his hand back into his pocket to retrieve his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor fiddled with the settings as Brenda continued to glance around nervously.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver, following the regular bleeping it was making until he reached the counter, which he easily jumped over, without a moments' hesitation.

Brenda wondered how she could help, feeling useless as she wandered around the room listening out for Daleks.

As she paced past the counter, a small, square object stamped into the ground caught her eye. Immediately striding over to take a closer look, Brenda bent down to retrieve the strange, shiny article, discovering, to her surprise, that it was a mini, plastic ID card with a glittering metal hologram set into it.

Suddenly, Brenda's memory jogged, as she remembered her friend's words. 'We all got these passes shoved in our hands – and we've got to keep 'em with us all the time – they're sort of like ID cards.'

"Of course!" Brenda exclaimed aloud, "I remember now… Doctor! Look!" She called excitedly, causing the Doctor to pop his head around the counter.

Brenda sprinted to the counter and gracefully slid herself over it, before typically tripping over a chair as she hoisted herself off.

Fortunately, the Doctor caught her before she fell flat on her face.

"Thanks!" Brenda gasped, giggling a little "I've always wanted to slide over that counter! – I just wasn't planning on tripping up!" she grinned as she spoke. The Doctor gently pulled her upright and as their eyes met, she saw that he was smiling too.

Eventually his eyes fell on the card as Brenda waved it teasingly in front of his face.

"Hold on!" he exclaimed, lighting up as he recognised what it was. "It can't be…" The Doctor muttered shaking his head. "No…yes… ohh – YES! Brenda, you are _brilliant_!" he exclaimed, practically bouncing with energy. "The Daleks must have –"

"- Wait" Brenda interrupted suddenly, holding up the card "I think…I think I have this figured out! My friend told me this morning that everyone was given an ID card each – government policy or something – but I didn't get one! …Which must mean that people disappearing and the cards are related – then…" Brenda gasped, "_The ID cards are teleports!_" she shouted excitedly, amazed that she'd worked it out alone. "But wait a minute…if all the teleports were activated, then how come this one is still here?" Brenda pondered, frowning.

Glancing up, she realised that the Doctor was watching her, dumbstruck. 'Obviously he's not used to people using their initiative,' thought Brenda, smiling.

"I-I-" he started to say.

Brenda laughed gently before passing him the card. Rapidly regaining his composure, the Doctor turned over the fake ID pass, pulling out his glasses so he could examine it.

"This card hasn't been activated yet – see?" The Doctor explained, meeting her eyes squarely. Although he looked serious, he also looked deeply impressed. He held the card in front of him so that Brenda could also see it. Squinting, she looked at the hologram on the back of the card, and realised that it wasn't genuine.

"Is that the teleport there?" she asked, pointing to the dodgy hologram.

"Yep!" the Doctor replied gleefully, his eyes sparkling again.

"So, is the teleport faulty? Will it still activate?" Brenda asked keenly, feeling on a roll.

"Nah, the teleport isn't faulty – it's broken." Seeing her crestfallen expression, he grinned, "But…" the Doctor waved the sonic screwdriver in front of her nose "- that's why I have this! Brenda Pemto, do you fancy a trip?" he asked playfully, grinning even wider.

"Depends on where we're going." Brenda answered, her eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"Ohh… how about an alien spaceship?" the Doctor offered, as he fiddled with the sonic screwdriver's settings.

"Is it far?"

"Further than you've ever been before." he promised.

"Are there more Daleks there?"

"Definitely." he answered, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Is it dangerous?" Brenda tried not to smile as she teased him.

"Very."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Brenda laughed at the Doctor's shocked expression as she linked arms with him.

"You really want to come?" he asked seriously.

Brenda nodded, still smiling.

Lowering his voice and looking deep into her eyes, the Doctor whispered gently, "You might never be able to come back - are you sure you want to take that risk…?"

Brenda saw the concern in his eyes, but she didn't rethink her decision for one moment.

Gently nudging his arm, she grinned. "Come on! Let's get on with it! We've got some Dalek-ass to kick!" Brenda enthused in a cheeky, American accent.

Deep in the Doctor's eyes, she saw his satisfaction. He grinned back boyishly.

"Allons-y!" he exclaimed, pulling her arm tight as he held the sonic screwdriver to the card teleport.

"Good luck." Brenda whispered, as the Doctor pressed down the screwdriver's button

They caught each other's gaze, and something passed between them before they vanished in a flash of blue light.


	5. Chapter 5

Who On Earth…? A Doctor Who Story 5 – Spaceships And Screwdrivers

Brenda felt as if she was being squeezed through a small hole, struggling to breathe, as the girl and the Doctor were teleported.

Brenda suddenly felt dizzy, causing her to stumble, knees buckling as they arrived once again on solid ground. Before she fell on the floor, the Doctor quickly pulled her back so she could lean on him.

"Oops!" he exclaimed as he laid her arm on his shoulders, holding her up. "Dimensional transition fatigue," The Doctor explained, "You always feel like that the first time you teleport."

Drawing her gaze from the floor, Brenda looked around at her surroundings and was amazed – it was like nothing she'd ever seen before, the room was circular, but had an odd sort of honeycomb-like object in the middle of it. There were complex computers fitted into the strange, glowing walls, making odd bleeping sounds and a continual hum throbbed in the background.

"I don't know about you," Brenda commented to the Doctor, "but personally I'm not that keen on the décor."

The Doctor didn't respond and Brenda sensed that he was feeling a deep. She watched worriedly as he pulled out his glasses, then bent over a nearby computer, frowning in concentration. After a few moments, he noticed that she was observing him so he glanced down at her and smiled, covering up his worry with a cheeky, carefree grin.

As Brenda started to feel less dizzy, she gently moved the Doctor's supporting arm from her shoulder in an attempt to stand up unassisted. Succeeding, she moved to peer at the inbuilt computer screen, but she didn't understand any of the odd circles and squiggles moving around on the monitor.

"According to this," the Doctor informed Brenda, "These Daleks have been watching your school for the past few months – which is why it's so odd that they missed you." the Doctor frowned again, before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and fiddling with the settings saying, "But why do they need a_ school_, of all things?" He subconsciously ruffled his hair.

"I don't suppose…it was a trap?" Brenda asked, as she watched the Doctor hold the sonic screwdriver against the computer controls. She was actually feeling a bit unsettled by her environment, but obviously the Doctor didn't notice.

"No, well, actually, I normally end up walking right into trouble – but I'm always prepared!" he boasted, his smile returning.

Suddenly, the computer's screen flashed, apparently finding something.

"A-ha!" the Doctor exclaimed in excitement running over to the computer "Now we're getting somewhere!" he messed around with the controls, making the weird circles and shapes fluctuate.

Then, suddenly, his face fell – Brenda looked at the screen, desperately trying to see what the problem was.

"It's all my fault…" he told her sadly, face falling and his eyes no longer sparkling "I'm sorry – I'm so sorry…"

"Doctor? What's wrong? What's your fault?" Brenda asked worriedly, starting to get a bit scared.

The Doctor didn't answer; he just stood staring into the distance, looking distant, unfocused, unreachable, a stranger.

"Doctor?!" Brenda repeated louder, feeling slightly frustrated, "What-" she was cut off as Daleks suddenly began to pour into the room, swiftly creating an unbreakable circle around them.

Sensing Brenda's trepidation, the Doctor strode forward fearlessly, causing the Daleks to part in front of him.

"So, what is it this time?" The Doctor asked one of the Daleks, which moved backwards slightly, trying to keep its distance from him.

"YOU ARE THE DOC-TOR, YOU WILL FOL-LOW – FOL-LOW!" The Dalek demanded. Brenda didn't know why, but the sound of the Dalek's voice made her shiver, as though her veins were filled with ice.

The Doctor glanced at Brenda, a wave of guilt gushing over him. Trying to reassure her, he gently took her hand in his own, and flashed a smile at her.

"Take me to your leader - allons-y!" he exclaimed cheerfully, whilst Brenda just watched his face intently.

They passed through a maze of corridors that reminded Brenda of underground tunnels, although these were styled with silver baubles fashioned similarly to the Dalek's.

Finally they reached a tall, metal door, which slid open smoothly, revealing another, larger room. But instead, this one was purely circular with a projected picture of her school in the centre. Next to the 3D projection towered a sinister, black Dalek.

"DOC-TOR." It announced before gliding towards them, whilst the other Daleks left the room, the door closing firmly behind them.

Brenda looked around to try and find the source of light in the spaceship 'Perhaps those honeycomb-things give out light.' She reasoned.

Glancing at the Doctor, she saw surprise written on his face as he registered the Black Dalek.

"Dalek Secc?!" He asked, frowning "Dalek Secc of the Cult of Skaro? I thought you were all gone?" The Doctor pointed. "You made yourself into a hybrid – a new species!"

"THAT WAS ON-LY ONE OF THE EX-PER-I-MENTS, I AM DA-LEK CESP – DA-LEK SECC CRE-A-TED ME AS A PRE-CAU-TION, NOW I AM THE I AM THE CRE-A-TOR OF A NEW ER-A OF DA-LEK GLO-RY." The Dalek boasted, then, moving closer, its voice seemed to go higher, almost as if it was frustrated. DOC-TOR, YOU DES-TROYED US, NOW WE WILL DES-TROY YOU!"

"Is that all you've got to say?" the Doctor asked fearlessly.

"Hold on," Brenda interceded suddenly, "If you're like a clone, surely you're just a copy, prone to the same mistakes as…" she trailed off as the Dalek turned its eyestalk towards her.

"I SUR-VIVED WHERE THE O-THERS FAI-LED. I AM SU-PE-RI-OR. I SUR-VIVED BE-CAUSE I CAN-NOT DIE – I AM IM-MOR-TAL – AS ARE YOU DOC-TOR." Dalek Cesp concluded.

Brenda stared at the Doctor, squeezing his hand tighter "What does it mean – 'immortal'?" She whispered to him.

The Doctor didn't answer, pretending not to hear her.

"What happened to the people you teleported?" The Doctor asked Dalek Cesp, frowning.

"THEY ARE WITH-OUT USE, WE WILL TEST THEM. AN-Y HU-MAN NOT FIT-TED TO DA-LEK PUR-POSE WILL BE EX-TER-MI-NA-TED!" the Dalek informed them mercilessly.

"NO!" Brenda shouted angrily "You can't do that! Leave them alone!" She shuddered. Images flashed through her mind, as she imagined what the Daleks were doing to her classmates and teachers.

The Dalek turned its eyestalk back to her. "YOU WILL STOP US? HOW?"

Brenda glared back at the Dalek "Like I'd tell you." she answered venomously.

The Doctor couldn't help but admire her courage. "We _will_ stop you – I promise." he added.

"DA-LEKS DO NOT CON-CERN WITH PRO-MI-SES. DA-LEKS WILL BE-COME RU-LERS OF THE U-NI-VERSE, THE DOC-TOR WILL BE PO-WER-LESS – HE WILL WATCH AS DA-LEKS EX-TER-MI-NATE ALL LIFE-FORMS!" Dalek Cesp declared triumphantly.

The Doctor looked back it coolly, "I don't think so." He replied calmly. But Brenda sensed the fear and worry through his act.

"ENOUGH," the Dalek stated, "TAKE THE FE-MALE TO SEC-TOR NINE, SHE MAY HAVE VI-TAL IN-FOR-MA-TION." Brenda met the Doctor's eyes, trying to stay calm as her heart pounded.

The Doctor pressed gently on her hand, before letting it go.

"Take me!" he said in a commanding voice "I'll tell you anything – just leave her out of it!" The Doctor shouted, leaping in front of Brenda protectively.

"It's ok Doctor, I volunteered to come – don't worry." Brenda told him, only just managing to keep her composure.

"NO, SHE IS DIS-PO-SA-BLE, WE NEED THE DO-CTOR." the Dalek persisted.

Brenda gently pushed the Doctor aside "I'll be ok." she tried to reassure him. But his eyes were full of doubt and concern.

'You don't know what they're like!' the Doctor thought desperately. He could tell that Brenda thought she could win them over – what she didn't know, was that the Daleks were as emotionless as stone.

He saw Brenda glance back at him, knowing what he'd just thought. The Doctor cursed himself for forgetting the benefits of basic psychic empathy.

"Brenda!" he shouted, as the Daleks closed in around her.

Brenda looked round as she heard him call her name, and she understood his silent message as soon as their eyes met.

"Ow!" Brenda yelled suddenly, pretending to fall over, as if injured. Employing well-practiced dramatic tactics she clasped her knee and groaned. "I think it's broken…"

"SI-LENCE." Dalek Cesp demanded, "YOU WILL WALK – WALK!"

The Doctor took advantage of the situation and ran between the Daleks, rushing over to help Brenda up. Whilst reaching down for her hand, he winked, and discreetly slipped her the sonic screwdriver.

Brenda smiled back at him "Thanks." she said gratefully. He just grinned back in response.

"Good luck." the Doctor mouthed, before she was led away, flanked by one of the Daleks.

Brenda nervously walked forwards, feeling more than a little intimidated by her current situation. Carefully, she pushed the sonic screwdriver into the waistband of her trousers, shivering as the cold metal touched her skin. It was the only place she could hide it where the Daleks would not discover it.

Brenda scowled as she was forced to walk through a maze of shining corridors seeing her reflection at every turn. Bored, the girl decided to tie her long, unruly hair back into a ponytail as she strode along yet another identical corridor.

'This is so boring.' she thought as she looked at the samey decoration. 'Surely even Daleks get bored of the scenery!'

Brenda had already attempted to engage her captors in conversation, but soon learnt that they weren't interested.

"Erm, where exactly are we headed to-?" she asked the Dalek, in a last attempt to find out where she was going.

"SI-LENCE. DA-LEKS DO NOT SPEAK WITH HU-MANS." the Dalek interrupted her.

Brenda glared at the Dalek, folding her arms across her chest. Secretly, she was actually quite scared of the Daleks, but she wasn't going to let them know that.

Finally, after travelling through numerous corridors, they arrived in another large, circular room. Unlike the other room though, it had a giant automatic door on one side, and a massive computer that covered the entirety of the opposite wall.

'Now _that's_ what I call a supercomputer.' Brenda thought in awe, despite her current situation. But her heart sank as she saw another Dalek hovering near the computer.

"THIS IS THE TIME LORD'S COM-PA-NION?" It asked Brenda's escort.

"COR-RECT." The Dalek next to her replied.

"WE NEED IN-FOR-MA-TION ON THE DOC-TOR. YOU WILL TELL US. WHAT IS THE LO-CA-TION OF THE SHIP CALLED TAR-DIS?" it demanded, gliding closer to her.

Brenda instinctively moved backwards. "I have never heard of a 'TARDIS' before – so just leave me alone!" she shouted in a commanding voice.

"THE FE-MALE IS EX-HI-BA-TING AG-GRES-SIVE BE-HAV-IOUR." Evaluated her escort.

"AC-TI-VATE PRO-CE-DURE NUM-BER ONE ZE-RO FIVE." The other Dalek instructed.

Both Daleks started to move towards her, backing her up against the wall.

"YOU WILL EN-TER THE CHAM-BER OR BE EX-TER-MI-NA-TED!" it threatened her. As they forced her in the direction of the 'Chamber', the giant, metal hangar door slowly opened upwards revealing an impenetrable blackness.

Brenda instantly felt a wave of giddiness, as she gazed into the room. She could sense unimaginable danger within the darkness.

She tried to look for a way out, but the Daleks continued to edge forward, pushing her back - closer and closer to the Chamber.

Brenda turned around, measuring the distance between her and the dark room. It was only about two feet away. Gulping, Brenda faced the Daleks.

Realising that there was no escape, Brenda held up her hands, 'I'd rather go in there dignified than being shoved in by a couple of giant pepper pots.' She decided in defeat.

Glaring at the Daleks, Brenda reluctantly stepped into the Chamber, shivering with fear as she did so.

"CLO-SING HAN-GAR DOOR." Announced one of the Daleks.

Brenda watched, frightened, as the door slowly slid down until it left only a tiny gap of light. Taking a deep, calming breath she shut her eyes, before being plunged into darkness.

The Doctor's Point Of View:

The Doctor paced the room, ringing his hands, frequently running his hand through his hair in exasperation.

He'd spent ages trying to figure a way out of this room. Brenda had turned out to be right – this whole thing was a trap - including the room that he was standing in. All the doors to the room were deadlocked, so even if he did still have his sonic screwdriver, it would have been useless.

For what must have been the hundredth time in the last few minutes, the Doctor thought about Brenda. He felt himself drowning in guilt again – it was entirely his fault that she had been taken hostage – and who knew what they were doing to the poor girl.

Realising what he was thinking, the Doctor corrected himself; after all, she was hardly 'poor'. In fact, she was one of the few people the he had ever met who was almost as brave as him.

The Doctor suddenly smiled as he remembered Brenda shouting fearlessly at the Daleks – they had no idea who they'd just let themselves in for…

Brenda's Point Of View:

Brenda lay sprawled on the hard, shiny floor, frowning in her state of semi-consciousness.

Memories darted across Brenda's mind like birds, never hesitating, darting away before she could identify them:

There was a slim woman holding a blood-red dress, a grand fireplace with a small, strange object set on the mantle-piece above it, a soothing voice singing a lullaby, which suddenly turned into an insane cackle which echoed on and on, ringing in Brenda's mind.

Slowly, Brenda opened her eyes, wondering where she was. She gradually dragged herself up off the floor into a sitting position, pulling herself upright. Suddenly, her head throbbed, feeling as if it were splitting, causing Brenda to cry out in agony. She desperately clasped her forehead and leaned forward to put her head between her knees.

Gently pushing on her temples, Brenda gasped in pain. She raised her hand to push some of her hair out of her face and as she did, she noticed that her fingers were covered in a dark liquid.

"Urgh!" she exclaimed, as some of the 'liquid' fell on her lips, "Blood!"

Reaching back up to her face, Brenda rapidly identified the problem – her nose was bleeding in a non-stop stream. She quickly reached into her pocket for a tissue, in the process, her fingers brushed a cold, metal object stuck in her waistband.

Carefully pulling it out, Brenda recognised it as the sonic screwdriver. 'Hmm,' she thought, wincing in pain, 'I wonder how you use this…'

**The Doctor's Point Of View:**

The Doctor started pacing restlessly again. He hated feeling useless, and he despised being trapped even more.

He hesitated for a moment, trying to calm himself down by taking a deep breath, but it didn't work. Feeling, if possible, even more exasperated, the Doctor continued pacing the cell.

'Although,' he thought to himself 'At least I did give Brenda the sonic screwdriver, hopefully she'll work out how to use it to save herself.'

But it didn't stop him feeling guilty. He kept reminding himself how this was all his fault. 'If only I hadn't…' he thought wistfully, knowing it was pointless.

Suddenly needing to vent his feelings on something, the Doctor kicked one of the walls moodily.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed angrily.

Glaring at the wall, he confirmed that there was no chance of him escaping, except if someone managed to crack the number-lock on the other side – but the Daleks were hardly going to help him escape.

Groaning in frustration, the Doctor desperately tried to come up with a good plan.

**Brenda's Point Of View:**

Brenda sat uncomfortably with her back to the wall, her head was still hurting, but not quite as much as it had earlier and her nosebleed had finally stopped.

Brenda idly fingered the sonic screwdriver again, wondering if now was the right time to try and escape – but how could she possibly get past the Daleks unnoticed? Not to mention how she was going to navigate around an alien spaceship!"

As she inspected the sonic screwdriver, she suddenly felt a piece of paper scrunched inside one end of it.

Pressing a button on the sonic screwdriver, Brenda used it as a torch to read the note 'Use this to get out.' was scribbled messily on it.

Sighing wearily, Brenda's shook her head. 'So, he thinks I'm just going to escape and run for it?" she thought indignantly, 'Well, he should know me better by now!' Smiling and covered in blood, Brenda brushed herself off and jumped to her feet with a newfound burst of energy.

"You Daleks better watch out – cause I'm going to stop you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Who On Earth...? A Doctor Who Story 6 - Daleks And Doors

**The Doctor's Point Of View:**

The Doctor despised feeling useless. He'd finally sat down only to get on his feet again to resume his incessant pacing.

As he strode past the door, the Doctor paused momentarily. He could hear the Daleks discussing – or more likely – plotting something outside.

Silently, he moved closer to the door, pulling out his stethoscope and holding it against the impenetrable metal.

Listening carefully, he managed to listen in on what they were saying.

"STA-TUS RE-PORT, EARTH WILL BE PURGED, HU-MANS MUST BE EX-TER-MI-NA-TED!" One of the Daleks ordered. The Doctor presumed that it must have been Dalek Cesp.

"DA-LEK CESP WILL RE-MAIN HERE." Another responded.

"COR-RECT, ALL O-THER DA-LEKS WILL BE TEL-E-POR-TED TO EARTH." Dalek Cesp confirmed.

"IN PO-SI-TION."

"TEL-E-PORTS AC-TI-VATE!" Dalek Cesp commanded.

The Doctor moved away from the door 'So if that's their plan, it's going to make things a whole lot easier!' he smiled, then stretched in satisfaction.

**Brenda's Point Of View:**

Brenda sighed, she had come up with a plan, but it was going to take all of her courage to pull it off.

Tucking her long blonde and red hair behind her ears, Brenda took a deep breath and tentatively reached her hand out to the door.

'Ok,' she thought to herself 'this is it – now or never.'

Brenda held the sonic screwdriver in front of her, then pressed the button, silently begging it to work.

To her surprise, the screwdriver easily opened the door, causing it to gradually slide upwards, revealing the brightly-lit corridor outside.

Brenda squinted, as the sudden light shocked her unaccustomed eyes.

Rubbing her eyes, Brenda quickly adjusted and hastily escaped her prison. A few moments after she's passed through the door, it automatically began to close, shutting itself with a barely audible hiss.

Checking that the coast was clear, Brenda walked quickly over to a small alcove in the wall of the Dalek ship.

'That's odd, I wonder where all the Daleks have gone… Obviously they've underestimated me!' she thought, amused. 'Maybe this isn't going to be as hard as I thought.'

Brenda held the sonic screwdriver in front of her, thinking about how useful it was and wishing that she could also have one.

"Hmm," she murmured pensively "well, I've already got out, all I have to do now is find the Doctor – but how the heck am I supposed to do that?" Brenda asked the screwdriver, hoping that it would respond, not surprisingly, it remained inanimate.

Out of boredom, Brenda decided to press the button on the sonic screwdriver, making it emit the usual buzzing sound, triggering her memory –'What had the Doctor done earlier? Didn't he use the screwdriver like a tracker?' she asked herself.

He'd held the screwdriver in front of him, apparently listening to something… 'Maybe that's it! Maybe the sound it makes is a way of picking up a signal or something!' Brenda thought excitedly.

Brenda held down the button again, drawing the sonic screwdriver closer to her ear.

It was making a seemingly regular buzzing sound, but as she listened carefully, it was possible to hear a variation in the buzz. If she pointed the screwdriver to her left, it got lower in pitch, as she turned to her right there was a notable change in the pitch and regularity.

"Yes! I think I've got it!" Brenda exclaimed gleefully, "Oh yeah!"

Brenda was quite pleased with herself as she 'followed' the sonic screwdriver. She'd noticed that the frequency's pitch was gradually getting higher – which must mean she was getting close to her destination.

As she continued to walk along, Brenda suddenly became aware that she was facing a dead end.

'How did that happen?' she thought mystified. Turning around to head back the way she came, Brenda froze, her heart sinking in horror.

"Oh no." She groaned, as she recognised the black Dalek from her previous encounter, which was currently heading in her direction.

Suddenly, sensing the girls' presence, the Dalek turned around, its eyestalk fixing on Brenda.

"IN-TRU-DER!" Proclaimed Dalek Cesp. "YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MI-NA-TED!"

It started to glide towards her as Brenda desperately searched for an escape. Suddenly, her eyes caught on a small hangar door, which was - unfortunately for Brenda, positioned between her and the Dalek.

Raising the screwdriver, Brenda aimed it at the door, then began to sprint towards it.

Dalek Cesp paused for a moment, confused by her rebellious actions, then, inevitably it began to move too.

"EX-TER-MI-NATE!" the Dalek announced, shooting at Brenda.

Brenda looked up and registered the Dalek's hostile movement then quickly side-stepped the laser, whilst continuing to run towards the door as fast as she could.

The agitated Dalek shot at her for a second time, missing her head by inches, before the blast exploded into the wall, causing a smokescreen.

Taking advantage of the situation, Brenda leapt towards the open hangar door, and slid through it on her stomach. Once inside, she spun around swiftly, using the screwdriver to shut, and lock, the door behind her.

"Phew! That was too close!" Brenda breathed out in relief, slumping to the barely-visible ground.

Brenda looked around to find herself in another gigantic, black room, finding the only, menial source of light as a sign on the wall opposite to her.

All of a sudden, she heard something next to her move, something alive.

Immediately, her head snapped up, trying to make out a figure. After a few seconds, she found a familiar pair of eyes.

Her eyes finally started to re-adjust to the dimly lit room.

"Liliana!" she exclaimed, shocked. "What on Earth…?" Looking around her, Brenda realised that they were, by no extent, alone.

Watching, terrified and frozen by fear, was the brunt of her school – she recognised a few classmates and a handful of teachers.

Aware that they were staring at her, Brenda began to feel a bit self-conscious.

Taking Liliana by the arm, Brenda awkwardly led her away from their audience.

"Erm…Lily, is the whole school here? I heard something about people getting taken away…" Brenda asked cautiously.

Liliana just stood shocked, staring at Brenda in amazement.

"Where – what – how?" She stuttered, transfixed by the sight of her friend.

Brenda chose not to answer her questions, "Lily, please, I need to know – it's important. I'm going to try and help, but I need you to work with me."

Liliana nodded dumbly. "You're acting …different." She remarked, staring at her friend oddly, causing Brenda to frown in response.

"Most of the school is here, but those _things_ kill anyone who refuses to co-operate. Then they took some of the teachers away to do 'experiments' on them… please say that this is all a bad dream." Liliana looked desperately at Brenda, her eyes devoid of any hope.

Brenda put her arm around Liliana, seeing as she looked as though she was going to start crying. Rubbing Liliana's arm gently, she felt anger boil up inside her.

'What right do these _Daleks_ have to kidnap these poor people and keep them locked up like a herd of animals?' Brenda thought, infuriated.

'Lily, where are they?" Brenda asked Liliana with dread "Where are the people who were taken for experiments?"

Liliana raised her tear-filled eyes to meet Brenda's, giving the girl full insight into the extent of her fear.

"Lily…" Brenda repeated uneasily as her frown deepened.

"I-I'm sorry Brenda – t-they took your parents first, t-then some of the teachers…" Liliana burst into tears again, as Brenda's heart sank in dread. "T-there…" she added, pointing towards the odd glowing sign on the wall opposite.

The crowded mixture of kids and a few teachers parted submissively as Brenda walked towards them. Their faces were blank, hollow and expressionless – the only visible emotion was fear.

Brenda tried to keep her eyes fixed on the sign in front of her, her anger stirring again. 'That could've been me. If it wasn't for the Doctor I wonder if…' she shook her head to rid herself of the malign thoughts.

Brenda looked up at the sign towering above her, peering at the eerie, glowing shapes, 'Maybe they're words-' she thought before being interrupted.

"Brenda?" Liliana called, sobbing, from behind, "There's a door – the door where experiments happen." She pointed vaguely at a point below the sign.

Moving forward and reaching out her hand, Brenda managed to make out the shape of a door. Nodding, she turned around to smile at Liliana.

Briefly considering whether to tell the school her plan to save them, she decided against it – what was the point in giving them false hope?

Once again pulling the sonic screwdriver from her waistband, Brenda took aim at the dark area of wall below the sign.

As she held down the button, casting a comforting blue light, the 'wall' shuddered, causing the hangar door to open jerkily with a deep, sinister hum.

Brenda glanced back over her shoulder, her heart pounding. She smiled at Liliana and the rest of her school, waved, then strode fearlessly through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Who On Earth...? A Doctor Who Story 7 - Mothers And Memories

The explosion of light hurt Brenda's eyes as she walked into the room beyond the door, the next thing she became aware of, was a loud, regular, thudding sound assaulting her ears.

Brenda's eyes quickly adjusted, allowing her to look around – in horror.

She noticed Liliana creeping torwards the door, shaking in anticipation as Brenda froze in horror, taking in the full terror of her surroundings.

Smiling sadly at her friend, Brenda shook her head then used the sonic screwdriver to close the door in front of Liliana – preventing her, or anyone else in the darkened room from seeing the same dreadful visions that lay in front of Brenda.

'Obviously this is the experiment room.' She thought to herself grimly.

Positioned all around Brenda were numerous conveyer belts, flashing computers, a large tank, and pitiful, malformed humans.

Brenda recognised the creatures as humans purely from their basic shape, but all of them had mutated horrifically with a Dalek characteristic – some had Dalek guns in the place of arms, some had eyestalks fixed to their foreheads… Brenda grimaced, trying to calm herself with deep breaths.

Glancing at a computer-free corner of the room, Brenda observed a few frightened teachers watching the creatures hobble around.

Suddenly, one of the computers began to frantically bleep and flash, causing the deformed humans to limp faster, swarming like bees around the device.

Taking their distraction to her advantage, Brenda dashed over to the paralysed teachers. Their terrified, hopeless, disbelieving eyes met hers.

"It's ok." Brenda whispered, still keeping an eye on the half-humans as she crouched down in an attempt to comfort them.

"N-no, it's not," One of the wide-eyed teachers stuttered, "We're going to be next to become like _them._" He gestured towards the non-humans.

Brenda frowned. 'What were the chances that they were hostile? After all, they were rather pitiful, and they were part human.'

Brenda glanced back at the trembling teachers, "I'm going to help them." She announced decisively, although deep down she felt scared.

Pulling herself up from a crouch, Brenda quietly walked up behind the half-humans to see what they were looking at on the monitor.

As the creatures noticed the girls' presence, they turned around slowly, showing her their true, hideous appearances.

Promptly, one of the half-humans lurched forward, Brenda took in it's appearance; it had skin the colour of gold, and faded silver rings on its arms – not so unlike the silver baubles attached to a Dalek.

Brenda raised her eyes until she made contact with the creatures'. She lost all sense of purpose as she recognised the mutated form, sending a pang of pain through her heart.

"Mum…?" Brenda asked weakly, "It can't be! Mum! You're ok – right?!" She cried, shaking her irresponsive, malformed mother.

The half-human's eyes flickered slightly with recognition. "Bren-da?" Her Mum responded slowly.

"Mum! Thank goodness!" Brenda sighed in relief, hugging her stiff mother.

As Brenda closed her arms around her half-Dalek mother, she became aware of an air of hostility emanating from her. The creature's eyes had glazed over, and it roughly pushed Brenda to one side.

Brenda watched her half-mother, her expression surprised and hurt.

"What…?" She trailed off injured.

"Keep back." Brenda's mutant mother threatened with a voice devoid of all emotion.

Brenda felt as if a cold knife had stabbed her. 'My own Mum…' she thought. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away.

"Fine." she said, and held her hands up in submission.

"To the cor-ner – now." the half-humans commanded together.

Brenda glared at them, and walked deliberately slowly over to the corner of the room.

She turned around, to meet her Mum's eyes again, "I know you're still there Mum." Brenda told her persistently.

For a moment, her Mum shuddered, and apparently broke the connection with whatever had been controlling her.

"Bren-da, I'm sor-ry,' her Mum said in that same weak voice, "those Da-lek-crea-tures are controlling us – we are pro-grammed to do cer-tain things, but the rest of the time, we're trapped here."

"Why did this have to happen?" Brenda asked no one in particular, not expecting an answer.

Her half-Dalek Mum just gazed at her sadly.

"Where's Dad?" She asked miserably, fearing the worst.

For a moment, it looked like her transformed mother wanted to cry, but obviously whatever the Daleks had done to her, prevented it.

"Your fa-ther…he tried to stop those…crea-tures…" She trailed off.

Brenda looked up, and saw the truth plainly written in her mother's eyes.

"He…sacrificed himself – to protect you?" Brenda asked as her heart twinged.

"Yes." Her half-Dalek Mum replied in monotone.

"Oh my God…" Brenda said, feeling as if she could fall apart – her father – gone – she just couldn't believe it.

Her anger built up inside her, making her tense and on-edge.

Diverting her eyes so as not to cry, Brenda's eyes fell on a body suspended in a tank.

"Christ…no, they wouldn't…they haven't…" she said horrified as she walked closer to the tank.

Her half-Dalek mother made a weak attempt to restrain her, but Brenda could not be stopped – she looked into the tank, and saw her father's body suspended in liquid, floating eerily. 'They can't even rest in peace when they're dead!'

"Bloody Daleks!" She shouted angrily "How dare they!"

Anger blinding her, Brenda finally lost all self-control and vented her anger for the first time in over 10 years. So much had happened to her during her life so far – and this topped it all.

Brenda surged with anger, radiating fury like an electric generator as she pushed the nearest crowd of non-humans out of her way, then strode over to the control panels of the biggest computer in the room.

In an thoughtless, rebellious action, Brenda pulled out the sonic screwdriver and without considering the possible consequences of her actions, aimed it at the console, then pressed down the button with far more force than necessary.

Subsequently, holding the sonic screwdriver between her teeth, Brenda pushed all the buttons in sight on the computer's surface area.

Breathing heavily and finally satisfied, she walked away from the devastated console and turned to face her astounded mother.

All of a sudden, the whole ship began to jerk and shake as alarms rang frantically.

Slightly surprised, Brenda turned around to look at the non-humans– it was obvious from their faces that she'd managed to accidentally set the ship on a course to crash.

Removing the sonic screwdriver from her teeth, and tucking it back in her waistband, Brenda blushed guiltily. "Er…Oops?"

The Doctor's Point Of View:

"Oh yes!" the Doctor shouted gleefully as his door opened slowly, "She is brilliant!" he commended Brenda's success joyfully.

Suddenly, he glanced up at the ceiling as the entire ship shook, and an uncountable amount of alarms went off. The Doctor frowned, worried.

"I think I might need to talk to her about overdoing things…" He pondered, before running out into the ships' deserted corridors.

The Doctor began to sprint towards the control room, pausing as the ship jolted again, this time more violently.

'Ohh… no,' He groaned inwardly, 'She must have off-set the central stabilisation by accident! This ship isn't going to last more than a few minutes. The Daleks only have to teleport, then it'll be easy for them to get away… I have to get to Brenda before that timer reaches zero – or we're all doomed…'

"But that's not going to happen!' The Doctor shouted aloud, running even faster, in the race against time to find, and help Brenda.

Brenda's Point Of View:

"Well," Brenda admitted to herself, now calm "That was a pretty large mistake to make – I never knew I could de-stabilise spaceships!"

A few of the non-humans glared at her in disdain. Brenda felt a hand cold hand on her shoulder and she turned around to meet her half-Dalek mother's eyes, and recognised a gentle understanding.

"Brenda!" a familiar voice cried out, startling her.

"Lily? How the heck did you get through a massive great metal door?!" Brenda asked in amazement.

"The door opened, so I came out to see if you were alright– but I told everyone else to stay there and keep safe." Liliana smiled at her benignly, but as another jolt shook the unstable ship, Brenda indicated for her friend to stay with the others. Liliana sent Brenda a reluctant, reproachful look before complying.

Brenda frowned as she watched her Liliana retreat. "Wait a minute…if they were set free…does that mean _all_ the doors were opened?"

To Brenda's surprise, her Mum answered.

"That's right," her mother answered as she bent over a different computer "This is a map – and it says all the doors are op-en-" but she was interrupted by Brenda.

"Wait! If you say _all_ the doors…we're in trouble aren't we?" She asked, her gaze drawn to the previously, empty, corridor outside.

Before she had time to react, the half-human's eyes suddenly glazed over, their bodies once again becoming stiff.

"Oh no." Brenda whispered in dread, as she saw the infuriated black Dalek return, gliding threateningly across the corridor towards them.

"YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MI-NA-TED!" It declared predictably.

Without hesitating, Brenda reached for the sonic screwdriver, and ran towards the door, preparing to seal it – at least that way she could buy everyone some more time.

Just as Brenda held the sonic device up to the doors' pin-confirmation panel, a brown blur rushed past, ducking underneath the large door and almost knocking her over in the process.

Quickly regaining her composure, Brenda focused her concentration, preparing the ever-reliable sonic screwdriver with a flourish.

"EX-TER-MI-NATE!" Repeated Dalek Cesp, drawing closer and closer to the door.

Holding down the button on the screwdriver, Brenda smiled sweetly at the Dalek, as yet again, she foiled its attempts to exterminate her.

"Bye!" She cried cheekily, as the door sealed itself.

"Brenda – did I tell you? – You're brilliant!" Chuckled a very familiar voice, as a comforting hand gently enclosed hers.

"Doctor!" Brenda shouted in relief, wrapping her arms around him in an affectionate embrace.

Slightly surprised, the Doctor hugged her back, grinning.

"I heard that someone managed to de-stabilise the ship." the Doctor suddenly remembered, giving Brenda a stern look.

As she let go of him, Brenda blushed, knowing that it was entirely her fault that it had happened.

"Sorry." she said guiltily, looking down at the floor.

The Doctor grinned back "Although, if it wasn't for you, I'd never have got here in time – so it all works really! Molto bene!" He declared cheerily, making Brenda look up to meet his eyes, smiling gladly.

Remembering that her Mum and some half-human creatures were watching, Brenda decided to introduce the Doctor.

"Mum, this is the Doctor – he's the guy who helped me escape." Brenda explained, sitting a hand on her mother's shoulder. Her half-mother didn't respond, she just looked into space, as if in a trance.

"Mum?" she repeated, as her mother completely ignored her. "Doctor? What's happening to them? Will they be ok?

The Doctor laid his hands softly on Brenda's shoulders, before looking down at her sadly.

"I'm sorry – all this has happened because of me – and you have to suffer the consequences. The Daleks came to your school because they were looking for me - they guessed where I was somehow. As a result, they took your school hostage just to lure me up here and lock me up." The Doctor looked up at Brenda with sorrow in his eyes.

"Why exactly do they want to lock you up?" Brenda asked seriously.

"The Daleks, they fought in a Great Time War against my people – I thought I was the only survivor, but obviously I'm not. The Daleks always seem to return – they always survive when I loose everything!" The Doctor replied bitterly.

Brenda had never seen the calm, composed, cheery Doctor so emotional before. Carefully, she reached out her hand and patted his arm gently.

"Not _quite_ everything." she corrected, "You still have me – and your screwdriver!" Brenda smiled as she handed it back to him, although she was slightly sad to let it go.

The Doctor accepted it, dismissing his bitterness before sending Brenda a gratuitous grin.

"Phew!" He commented as he inspected the screwdriver, "It was on the highest settings – no wonder it helped de-stabilise the ship!"

Brenda tried to stop herself from getting embarrassed again, but failed miserably.

"Which computer did you use?" The Doctor asked her curiously, bouncing with his renewed energy.

"That one," Brenda said, pointing, "But Doctor, I swear I didn't mean to, I just got angry and…" She trailed off.

The Doctor didn't appear to be listening; instead he was bent over the computer screen, focusing intently.

The half-humans meanwhile, remained inanimate, reminding Brenda of horror-film zombies.

"No-no-no-no-NO!" He shouted suddenly, running his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"Doctor, what is it?" Brenda asked anxiously.

"I haven't got any choice…" he trailed off, looking upset again.

'BANG!'

The hangar door exploded into fragments as Dalek Cesp finally managed to blast through it.

"Doctor…we've got trouble." Brenda declared, putting a hand on his shoulder as he continued to fiddle with the controls.

"Done!" he whispered triumphantly, winking at her and giving a silent explanation, before together, they turned to face the intimidating black Dalek.

The ship suddenly jerked without warning, causing Brenda to fall over inelegantly as she lost her grip on the Doctor.

"RE-STRAIN THEM." Commanded Dalek Cesp, hovering over the maelstrom as the half-humans moved forward to grab the struggling Brenda and the unresisting Doctor, whilst the others blocked any visible exits.

"Mum!" Brenda shouted as her mutant-mother non-too-gently forced Brenda's arms behind her back.

"She can't hear you." the Doctor said gloomily, lowering the sonic screwdriver.

"DA-LEKS REIGN SU-PREME – YOU WILL NOT STAND IN O-UR WAY DOC-TOR!" The black Dalek informed them.

"I'm sorry – I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor told Brenda unhelpfully.

To Brenda's surprise, the Doctor suddenly broke free of his captor's grip and sprinted back to the main computer controls.

He turned to face Dalek Cesp before taking the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, and holding it out so that the Dalek had a full view.

"If I activate this now, I could teleport back all those Daleks on Earth, and they would crash and burn, just like we will." The Doctor declared threateningly, but Brenda could sense his indecision, his weakness – he didn't _want _to destroy them.

Suddenly, Brenda realised that she had been released as her half-mother moved forward in an attempt to recapture the Doctor. Seizing her opportunity, Brenda quickly ran to join him by the computer.

As she reached the him, Brenda watched in horror as Dalek Cesp began to glide forwards and the Doctor positioned the screwdriver directly above the control panel.

"All I have to do…" He muttered, his hearts sinking. 'Why? Why can't the Daleks learn? I've given them so many chances – but I still don't _want_ to destroy them…'

Dalek Cesp slowly rose even higher until it hovered just above the console.

"I WILL TEL-E-PORT. THIS SHIP WILL BE DES-TROYED AND THE DOC-TOR WILL DIE!" The Dalek announced triumphantly. "BUT FIRST YOU WILL OB-SERVE DA-LEK SU-PRE-MA-CY. I WILL EX-TER-MI-NATE THE FE-MALE COM-PA-NION. SHE WILL DIE FIRST – YOU WILL FOLLOW."

"Ohh, no I won't," The Doctor replied in a superior tone, "You see, when my _companion_ here used the sonic screwdriver, not only did she set me free, but she unwittingly disabled the mainframe – which means you can't teleport _anything, anywhere_ without this." He waved the sonic screwdriver at the Dalek. "So, what's it going to be?" The Doctor asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

"NO, THIS IS NOT POS-SI-BLE." Dalek Cesp contradicted. "YOU WILL NOT WIN DOC-TOR. I WILL TER-MI-NATE THE LIVES OF THESE USE-LESS HALF-HU-MANS!"

A sudden, loud humming sound filled the room, vibrating through the wall until it became a piercing screech, making Brenda cover her ears protectively.

The dreadful sound finally drew to an end and Brenda watched in helpless horror as the half-humans suddenly collapsed, motionless.

In slow motion, Brenda's half-mother flew backwards, as though she had been punched by a giant, transcendal fist.

Brenda dashed forward to catch her mother before she hit the floor.

"Mum!" she shouted, forgetting the current peril for the life of her mother. The Doctor knelt down to help Brenda without hesitation. Pulling out his stethoscope he desperately tried to find her mother's heartbeat.

"It's faint…" He said sadly.

"No! She can't die! Not her too!" Brenda lifted her Mum's head so she could whisper in her ear. "Mum – it's ok – I swear, you'll be ok!"

The Doctor watched guiltily. "C'mon, there's nothing we can do…" He told her quietly, laying a caring hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Brenda shouted, "I am NOT leaving her!" She pushed his hand off her arm and sobbed.

Hugging her motionless mother close, Brenda tried to warm her cold, malformed body.

"SUB-JECTS TER-MI-NA-TED." Announced Dalek Cesp.

Upon hearing the Dalek's remorseless comment, Brenda gently released her mother, standing with her hands on her hips, a fierce fire burning in her eyes.

"You murdered my mother," she spoke quite calmly, restraining her anger, "Not only my mother, but my father, and countless others – and d'you know what? – You've just succeeded in making me angry!" Brenda finished, glaring at the Dalek.

Before anyone could react, Brenda ran resolutely towards the Doctor and snatched the sonic screwdriver out of his hand, holding it against the console

"If I do this," she said, in the same , frighteningly calm, emotionless voice, "Then you and all your other Dalek friends will teleport – not to Earth, but the inescapable centre of a Black Hole – lost forever." Brenda raised her eyebrows to emphasise her point.

"YOU WILL NOT. YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MI-NA-TED!" Dalek Cesp concluded.

"Brenda…" The Doctor called cautiously.

"-What do you expect me to do Doctor? Let them go? Sorry – no. You said yourself that they destroyed your people – and they've destroyed my life – I have to!" Brenda shouted ferociously.

Their eyes met, and they saw in each other the same pain, the same loss. Slowly, the Doctors' eyes filled with a grudging acceptance.

Brenda looked down at the screwdriver, her heart racing, 'Can I really do this?' She asked herself.

"EX-TER-MI-NATE!" repeated Dalek Cesp, as it aimed at Brenda and the control panel.

Closing her eyes, Brenda held down the button on the screwdriver.

Brenda felt a massive surge of energy as all of the teleports activated. She only just ducked in time to avoid being exterminated, as Dalek Cesps' shot missed, and hit the wall with a loud explosion.

Everyone in the room watched, relieved, as the Dalek promptly disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Sucked into the eye of darkness – forever." The Doctor concluded sadly.

The moment was abruptly ruined as the ship jolted sharply again.

"Doctor!" shouted Brenda desperately, "Catch!" She cried as she threw the sonic screwdriver to him. Using his quick reflexes, the Doctor caught it with ease.

Despite the situation, he grinned at her, feeling a pang of guilt as he saw her insufferable pain.

"Allons-y!" He declared with forced cheer, whilst producing a small rectangular object with a flourish.

Suddenly Brenda recognised it – it was the ID card, which had originally teleported them to the Dalek ship.

The Doctor held out his hand and smiled at her. Brenda accepted it cautiously.

"You'd better hold on tight!" He told her, gently squeezing her hand.

"Wait!" Brenda shouted. She quickly ran over to her half-Dalek mother's motionless body. "She's coming too." she declared, meeting the Doctor's eyes.

He could see quite clearly, that now was not the best time to argue with her, so he shrugged slightly and continued to fiddle with the console controls.

Finally, he pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "I've set the ship to self-destruct before it hits Earth's atmosphere – so it's all sorted." The Doctor announced.

Holding the screwdriver with one hand, and the teleport-ID card in the other, the Doctor activated the teleports for every still-living person on the ship.

"This had better work." Brenda remarked, glaring at the ID card come teleport.

Pointing the sonic screwdriver at their card, the Doctor just grinned mischievously, before they disappeared with a flash of azure light.


	8. Chapter 8

Who On Earth...? A Doctor Who Story 8 - TARDIS's And Travelling

"Ouch!" Brenda exclaimed as the blue light disappeared, and they landed roughly back outside the school reception.

"Listen." The Doctor told her, pointing to the sky.

BANG!

"The ship self-destructed upon hitting the atmosphere – I programmed it to." He explained, still holding her hand.

Brenda pulled out of his grip to kneel down again.

"I can't believe she's gone…" She said tearfully, cradling her Mum's head caringly.

Suddenly, a cough broke the deathly silence.

"Mum?" Brenda asked, shocked as she looked down at her previously motionless mother.

"Yes Brenda, there is something I need to tell you before I…" she trailed off weakly.

"No Mum – you'll be ok," Brenda looked up to the Doctor for reassurance, seeing his eyes full of doubt, she rubbed her mother's forehead gently,"You _will_ be ok." She said forcefully, holding back a sob.

"Brenda – you're not really…" Her mutant-mother trailed off, exhausted.

She looked down to see her mother's eyes glazed in agony.

Brenda could sense her pain, but also her love and her regret for leaving her only child.

"You're not really our daughter." she finished.

"What do you mean?" Brenda asked worriedly.

But it was too late, her Mum let out her last breath, before closing her eyes and finally passing beyond.

"Mum…" Brenda whispered, her eyes filling with unstoppable tears as she realised that this time, her mother wasn't coming back.

The Doctor just watched with a sorrowful expression, 'This is what happens,' He cursed himself, 'each time I get mixed up with humans I mess up their lives – and this time it's even worse – how old is Brenda? 16? 17? And now she has no family – all thanks to me!'

"Brenda?" the Doctor asked cautiously, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"No Doctor, it's not your fault." Brenda slowly rose to her feet, gently, but reluctantly letting go of her deceased mother. Eyes stinging again, she burst into tears.

The Doctor looked on for a moment, fighting with himself. Finally coming to a decision, he walked forward to pull the sobbing Brenda into a comforting hug.

**Inside The School:**

Brenda sat down, staring at the crowds of terrified and disbelieving students and teachers; they clustered together, eyes wide and fearful.

Her eyes passed over everything, not seeing, not caring. She felt hollow, empty, emotionless, drained.

The Doctor sat next to her, his hand still holding hers, occasionally he squeezed it gently, unsuccessfully trying to comfort the girl.

'What now?' Brenda asked herself glumly, 'I have no Mum, no Dad, no other known relatives…'

She felt the Doctor pull her arm tentatively, causing her to look up and meet his dark brown eyes. Brenda noticed that they were full of concern, and a deep guilt.

"I know what you were just thinking," he whispered quietly, "Things'll turn out ok – I promise."

Brenda nodded distractedly, tears starting to prick her eyes again.

"Brenda," the Doctor called her name, squeezing her hand gently to reaffirm her attention. "Brenda, this is all my fault – only my fault. So I have a question to ask you."

Raising her eyes, Brenda glanced up, brushing the remaining tears out of her eyes, she began to feel curious despite herself.

"Would you like to come with me? – Different worlds, different planets, different civilisations – you could see them all!" the Doctor spoke passionately, grinning at her, while his eyes silently begged her to say yes.

Brenda's gaze fell to his hand holding hers, then to his eyes. Slowly, she nodded.

"Yes Doctor, I would love to – there's nothing here for me anymore, and I've always wanted to travel – but I didn't imagine it would be like this…" Her lip quivered slightly, but holding back her tears, Brenda nodded, smiling sadly at the Doctor.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He shouted, leaping up from his chair in excitement, "Allons-y!"

Brenda reached under the chair for her rucksack which she had abandoned earlier, and followed at a slower pace.

The Doctor waited for her outside the door, where countless vehicles were taking interviews with terrified members of staff.

Sighing, the Doctor looked for a journalist-free escape as Brenda appeared from behind him, holding a massive rucksack.

Raising his eyebrows in query, the Doctor gave the bag a puzzled look.

"Sleepover – not happening." Brenda explained in response to his expression. "Liliana, we saw her earlier – she's going to move in with her brother up near Cardiff."

"Hmm, Cardiff… right." The Doctor said, obviously not paying attention.

Brenda rolled her eyes, and started to walk off down an alleyway.

The Doctor ran to catch up with her.

"No, this way." He said, pointing. And linking his arm with hers, they walked away from Brenda's school.

**A Few Minutes Later:**

Finally, they rounded a dark street corner, about a mile from the school.

Brenda squinted, trying to adjust her eyes to the light.

"You parked your spaceship _here_?" She asked in amazement, still peering.

"Right _there_ actually." The Doctor told her, as he pointed at a tall, rectangular silhouette.

"Police Public Call Box." Brenda read as she drew closer, recognising the 'object' as an old 1950s police box.

"Funny sort of spaceship," she commented, noticing the Doctor's face fall comically, "But it's different! I like different!"

The Doctor smiled back at her in approval. Pulling a key out of his pocket, he grinned widely at her, then fitted the key in the police box's lock.

"This is the TARDIS – Time And Relative Dimension In Space!" He told her enthusiastically.

"It travels in time as well? No way! But-" The Doctor cut her off abruptly.

"_Don't_ go thinking that you can go back and save your parents! Last time a … friend of mine did that very thing it almost ended up wiping out all life on Earth!" He cautioned, raising a finger.

"Who? Why?" Brenda asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Timelines." The Doctor explained simply, indicating the end of the conversation.

Having finished unlocking the TARDIS, he smoothly pushed the doors inwards, producing a loud creak.

Before venturing inside, Brenda asked another question. "So do this mean this police box travels at – or faster than – the speed of light?"

"Well, I suppose you could say that – but the TARDIS doesn't really 'fly' – she just sort of disappears and reappears." The Doctor replied, smiling at her endless questions. Gesturing for Brenda to go into the police box, he tucked the key away again.

"Wow!" Brenda took a sharp intake of breath as she saw the massive control room fitted inside the tiny blue box.

It was shaped like a dome, with orb-like circles decorating the walls, to the side of the control panel was a small sofa, and in the middle of the ship was a strange sort of pillar, surrounded by numerous buttons, switches and other devices.

"That is…" She paused, trying to find an appropriate word. "novel!"

The Doctor grinned at her boyishly – obviously pleased by her reaction.

"So! Let's not just stand here! Where would you like to go?" He asked happily, pushing the TARDIS door shut and leaping over to the controls.

"I-I really do not know – the whole of time and space… I'm a bit spoiled for choice!" Brenda smiled back, showing her true gratitude.

"Well then…what do you say to a random journey – we could end up anywhere!" The Doctor exclaimed, bouncing with enthusiasm.

"Hold on…Doctor, can I ask you something?" Brenda asked, as a thought struck her.

"Depends what it is." He answered mysteriously, guiding her towards a sofa by the console.

"You said… you said before that you were the last of your people – who were they? And your planet – where was it?" Brenda asked, as they both sat down.

The Doctor looked to the floor, his cheerful excitement vanished and replaced by a deep sadness.

Several minutes passed, until Brenda didn't think he would answer.

"Doctor?" she called, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry." he said, coming out of his trance as his eyes focused on Brenda's.

"Well?" Brenda persisted, but in a more gentle tone.

She could tell that he didn't want to talk about it, but after all the events of the previous day; Brenda thought that she deserved to know even a little about this enigmatic traveller.

"My people… the Timelords – one of the greatest races in the universe, we watched over the planets and civilisations…but it didn't last. The Daleks – different ones to those you met – they wiped us out in the great Time War – my friends, my family, everyone…leaving me alone to finish it." the Doctor said bitterly. Brenda sensed his incredible pain, so she moved up and put her arm around him in a hug.

The Doctor looked up at Brenda, and smiled wearily at her before continuing.

"My planet was called Gallifrey, but it's long gone-"

"What did it look like? And the Timelords – surely some of them survived if the Daleks did?" Brenda interrupted with curiosity.

The Doctor looked straight through her, making Brenda shiver slightly.

'He looks so hurt and lonely.' Brenda thought, as sympathy flooded her.

"I'm sorry Doctor – I shouldn't have asked." She apologised guiltily.

The Doctor shook his head, snapping back to reality, then smiled reassuringly at Brenda.

"That's ok." he replied, returning to his usual, cheery self as he strode over to the console.

"So, how do you fly this thing?" Brenda queried, changing the subject as she watched the Doctor stroke the TARDIS's controls.

"You'll see!" he replied secretively, winking at her cheekily.

Brenda grinned back at him in response, hoisting herself off the sofa; she joined him at the console.

"Shall we go? – Allons-y?" the Doctor asked keenly.

"Hmm – ok – but first…where can I put this?" Brenda asked, indicating her rucksack.

The Doctor eyed the bag warily. "Through that door," he pointed "First right, second left – four doors down on your…" He trailed off, trying to remember, "– right!"

Brenda smiled as he grinned at her boyishly.

Hoisting her bag onto her shoulders, Brenda headed to where the Doctor had pointed, attempting to remember the complicated instructions.

"Looks like a maze." She commented, finding herself in another, very similar-looking room.

Slowly, she dragged her bag into the next identical room.

She paused, confused as she realised she was lost and unable to remember the directions. "Uh-oh - where now?" Brenda asked aloud, pushing her long hair out of her eyes.

"This way!" She heard the Doctor call, as he popped out of nowhere and grabbed her rucksack for her, before leaping towards one of the numerous doors and bounding enthusiastically down the corridor.

Wondering how he knew one room from another, Brenda snapped out of her thoughts, and ran after the rapidly disappearing Doctor.

She saw him turn into a room on the right of the corridor. Panting slightly, she stopped running, then stepped into the room.

The Doctor watched her cross the threshold from the door's entrance, his eyes sparkling and a true smile crossing his face as he noted Brenda's awed expression.

"It-it's amazing." She gasped, taking in the magnificent room.

The room looked similar to the TARDIS's control room, but it was slightly smaller, and filled with a soft blue light. The strange, but wonderful light shone from the strange orbs on the sides of the room.

There was a small glass desk near the wall, many foreign objects were scattered carelessly on it.

Brenda smiled as she noted the en-suite bathroom and the giant, comfy bed surrounded by a thin blue veil.

Finally, there was an amazing rainbow coloured flower laid next to the bed in a plant pot.

Brenda walked over to have a closer look at it. Normally, she didn't like flowers very much, but this one attracted her attention. She watched with fascination, as the petal's different colours swirled and changed constantly.

"_Fleuvris memoris,_" the Doctor said, bending down to pick up the flowerpot, and carefully handing it to her, "they're very rare and unusual – that's one of the last ones in existence."

"Like you." Brenda whispered without thinking, her eyes transfixed to the flower.

The Doctor frowned slightly in response, but didn't say anything.

"Oh!" Brenda exclaimed suddenly, as, before her eyes, the flower-petals colours changed to a striking black centre, with stunning lightening-blue tips.

Staring at the flower, the Doctor pulled out his glasses to get a better look at it.

"_Fleuvris memoris_ change colour depending on the holder – I suppose you could say that they reflect the holder's personality with the colours."

It was Brenda's turn to frown, pondering what he meant. Meeting his eyes, she gently lowered the plant back onto the ground.

"What colour does it turn for you?" She asked thoughtfully.

The Doctor shrugged, and diverted his eyes from the flower.

"So," He said, changing the subject, "Do you like the room?"

"I love it." Brenda answered truthfully, deciding not to persist. 'Some people just can't help being mysterious.' She thought.

The Doctor's face lit up at the compliment, he was obviously pleased.

"But first," Brenda said lifting a finger, "I am not going _anywhere_ in my school uniform, so give me five minutes to change."

The Doctor sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, "Five minutes?" He asked.

"Five minutes." Brenda confirmed, before gently pushing him out the door and smiling.

Brenda watched the Doctor shut the door before walking over to her bed and letting out her pent-up breath. She couldn't believe everything that had happened to her – it was all so impossible.

Feeling as though she was going to start crying again, Brenda tried to busy herself with choosing some clothes to wear.

As usual, she wore mostly black – a black top, with black trousers and a black leather jacket. The only coloured item being her sky blue necklace that her mother had given her so long ago.

Walking into the big en-suite, Brenda discovered a mirror. She stared at her reflection, noticing how she looked slightly more drawn and weary.

However much she tried to hold them back, Brenda couldn't help a few tears escaping her stinging eyes. She realised that there was no going back – no mother to hug her – no father to reassure her…

Wiping the salty tears away whilst sniffing a bit, Brenda composed herself with a calming breath, then opened her bedroom door to walk out into the hall.

The Doctor turned around as he heard Brenda's almost-silent footsteps emerge into the corridor.

He immediately noted her red eyes, and the way she hung her head. Her eyes were filled with an aching pain which she unsuccessfully tried to cover up.

Brenda slowly looked up to meet the Doctor's concerned eyes, seeing his deep compassion, and for a brief moment, her emotions echoed in his own expression.

Brenda cursed herself as another tear ran slowly down her cheek and fell onto the ground silently.

She quickly turned around, covering her face with her veil hair out of embarrassment, hoping that the Doctor wouldn't notice.

A sudden warmth spread through Brenda as she felt herself being pulled into a caring embrace.

"It'll be ok." the Doctor promised reassuringly, rubbing her back gently as Brenda trembled slightly, holding back her sobs.

Drawing her eyes up to meet his, she smiled at him weakly, attempting to show her gratitude.

Brushing a some strands of her hair out of her face, the Doctor produced a tissue from his pocket.

"Right then…where was I?" He asked, grinning at Brenda again, trying to cheer her up, "How do you fancy seeing the crystal skies of Nephantya? Or the flame-waters of Cascadia?"

Brenda nodded nonchalantly.

The Doctor took her nod as a yes, and jumped to the console enthusiastically.

"Cascadia it is then!" he exclaimed as the TARDIS hummed. He ran around pressing various buttons, and fiddling with random controls, causing the machine to produce an oddly familiar scraping sound that Brenda couldn't quite place.

The ship jerked wildly as they travelled through space, continually producing the strange screeching sound.

Brenda quickly grabbed hold of the console, as the TARDIS shook from side to side. Hoping that the journeys weren't always this rough, she shut her eyes.

Brenda breathed a sigh of relief, and released her tight grip on the console as the ship finally fell still, resuming its usual, innocent humming.

"Have a look!" the Doctor encouraged Brenda, who stumbled slightly. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her keenly towards the door.

Brenda took another deep breath, recovering from the bumpy ride, and focused on walking to the door without falling over.

Slowly reaching out her arm, she pulled open the TARDIS door as the Doctor watched her in amusement.

A sudden surge of energy hit Brenda as she stepped outside into a scented and vibrant atmosphere.

She could hear something similar to cicadas singing, the rustling of undergrowth, and the whispering of leaves.

Looking skywards, Brenda acknowledged the gigantic, towering trees, reaching to the sky – only centimetres away from touching the wispy yellow-tinted clouds.

The trees' unusual leaves flew like graceful birds, spinning in spirals until they alighted on the ground.

Brenda bent down and noted the strange colour of the leaves – some were a deep violet, others were a flame red or a shocking pink.

Picking up one of the bright pink leaves, Brenda twirled it between her fingers idly, holding it closer to inspect it. The leaf was entirely pink except for the strange blue veins running up its length.

"This is amazing, beautiful – but not particularly alien." Brenda called back over her shoulder to the Doctor.

He emerged, looking slightly crestfallen; his eyes caught by the bright leaf in-between Brenda's fingers.

"Yes," he commented simplistically, "that's because it isn't alien – it's Earth – in 2000 years."


	9. Chapter 9

Who On Earth...? A Doctor Who Story 9 - Sousahs and Symphs

"Earth?" Brenda asked in amazement, "what happened about 'fiery waters of Cascadia'?" she frowned in mock annoyance.

"Well…I can't get it right all the time – besides! It's more fun this way!" The Doctor replied, grinning cheekily.

"Ah well!" Brenda sighed dramatically; trying to keep up the act of being disappointed, "I suppose it will do…" she watched as the Doctor's face became worried, he didn't want his new friend getting bored on her first trip.

"We could always go back…find somewhere else to go…" the Doctor suggested sadly, sounding hurt.

Brenda burst out laughing as his serious eyes met her sparkling ones.

"Just kidding!" she exclaimed, still smiling "Come on then, let's have a look around!"

The Doctor's face lit up with a wide grin. "Allons-y!" he announced happily, linking arms with Brenda.

"Doctor?" Brenda asked, as they strode across the vividly-coloured, leafy ground, "why are the trees such wonderful colours? Is it something to do with the sunlight – or do plants grow differently here?"

"Sort of," the Doctor replied, taking the pink leaf from Brenda, as she held it out to admire. "It's to do with the chlorophyll – it varies depending on which era you're in." He paused thoughtfully. "Anyway, this particular era happens to be one of Earth's most peaceful. The more 'urban' humans co-exist quite happily with the 'rural' humans – who live here. But-" he suddenly stopped talking, as they heard a loud rustling in the trees above them.

Brenda curiously peered upwards, trying to discover the source of the noise.

The Doctor met Brenda's eyes, and putting a finger on his lips, he gestured for her to be quiet. Nodding in response, she drew an imaginary zip across her lips and winked at him.

Grinning mischievously, the Doctor winked back, and silently began to edge towards the tree.

As the tree once again rustled violently, a strange 'shushing' sound could be heard from above.

Moving in front of Brenda protectively, the Doctor stepped forward and held his arm out, forcing her to stop.

Brenda's neck began to hurt from looking upwards, so she looked down at the ground for a moment, giving her neck time to recover.

Suddenly, Brenda's eyes were caught by a rapid movement near the roots of a nearby tree. Tugging on the Doctor's coat, Brenda pointed at the strange creature.

"Aww…" Brenda whispered, as the tawny-coloured animal drew closer, then froze upon noticing the human and the Time Lord watching it.

The creature was of similar sizing to a domestic cat, its face looked similar to that of a chipmunk's, and its tawny fur had a beautiful blue sheen in the dappled light.

Its small black button-nose twitched as Brenda slowly knelt down onto the leafy ground, and reached for a small seed that resembled an acorn. Holding it out, she clicked her tongue at the strange animal.

In response, the creature's pupils expanded to the size of saucers, and its small ears folded back in suspicion.

"Careful…" the Doctor warned, eyeing the animal warily, "Some of those things have a very nasty bite."

"I'll be fine." Brenda whispered back, her eyes still fixed on the creature, which slowly edged closer to the 'acorn'.

"Husk!" called a strange, quiet voice, "Husk! Come back here."

The creature's ears perked up in response to the voice, ignoring Brenda's outstretched hand, it turned and ran with amazing agility up the nearest tree-trunk.

Seconds later, an extremely tall and graceful girl jumped down from a tree which was positioned about 100 metres away from where the Doctor and Brenda were standing.

The girl froze in terror as she noticed the Time Lord watching with interest, and the human-girl in open-mouthed amazement.

Brenda couldn't believe her eyes 'Is this what my race is going to look like in two thousand years?' she thought.

The girl was actually very pretty, she had emerald eyes, her skin was slightly transparent and had an unreal green tint, her extraordinarily long limbs were covered only by a length of thin material wrapped around her waist and under her arms.

She was abnormally tall and thin, yet graceful. Her long, tangled green hair looked like ivy, framing her shaped face to make her look more tree-like than human.

Brenda looked up to meet the tree-girl's terrified eyes, and noticed that she was shaking in fear.

Suddenly, the strange chipmunk-like creature jumped down from the tree, and landed in the tree-girl's hair, but she didn't seem affected by the small, sharp claws digging into her scalp.

Brenda smiled as the creature chattered, and the girl self-consciously reached up to stroke it, still staring at the strangers. As she did, with a sudden movement the animal jumped off her head, and ran towards Brenda's outstretched hand, cheekily snatching the acorn, and scurrying up the girls' arm to perch on her shoulder.

Holding the seed between its paws, the creature chattered contentedly, settling itself, then nibbled contentedly on its prize.

The Doctor saw Brenda's alarmed expression, then raised his eyebrows, trying to keep a straight face as she began to look even more worried, when the creature, having finished the seed, grabbed a lock of Brenda's long blonde and red hair.

"Looks like you've made a new friend!" the Doctor commented, before laughing uncontrollably.

Brenda pretended to scowl at him, then giggled as the fluffy animal began to lick her hair gently with its small, pink tongue.

"Husk…" the girl called again, her eyes now less scared and more accepting.

Looking towards the girl, the creature named Husk began to chatter again, apparently addressing her.

"He likes you." the ivy-haired girl informed Brenda.

Smiling, Brenda stroked the chattering Husk, before gently lifting him from her shoulder and walking over to the girl, carefully handing her the fluffy animal.

The girl gave a grateful smile as she accepted him, her cool hands momentarily brushing Brenda's before swiftly moving to stroke Husk.

"Thank you," she said softly, her voice reminded Brenda of the whispering of leaves as a soft wind blew through them, "I am Semanza." She smiled again, shyly.

"I'm Brenda." Brenda introduced herself, before nudging the silent Doctor encouragingly.

Bowing low, the Doctor respectfully stood back. Semanza acknowledged his courtesy with a graceful nod of her head.

Brenda sent the Doctor a look of confusion 'Why did he bow?' she thought, biting her lip.

The Doctor winked in response, with an expression that said 'I'll explain later.'

Smiling back at him, Brenda turned back to the quiet Semanza, who was watching their exchange with curiosity.

"Do you see a lot of people like us?" Brenda asked out of interest.

Semanza shrugged, "None as strange as you, I have only ever seen people of my own."

"Me too." remarked Brenda, as she tried to relate to Semanza, "Erm, out of curiosity, could you tell me the name of your people – your species?"

"You are unfamiliar with our kind?" Semanza asked raising an eyebrow in surprise, Brenda shook her head. "We are Symphs – the people of the trees – my family has lived here for many years – in this forest…until recently…" she trailed off sadly, her eyes full of pain. Trying to regain her composure, she looked down, brushing the long ivy hair out of her face.

Sensing the awkward atmosphere, the Doctor intervened in an attempt to change the subject, "So, if I'm right, the year is four thousand and…?"

"Sixty-seven - year four thousand and sixty-seven." Semanza finished for him, frowning slightly at his apparent ignorance of the date.

Suddenly, Brenda heard a loud rustling, and turned around quickly, to find several more Symphs dropping down from the nearby trees, surrounding her and the Doctor.

Brenda observed that they were all female – no males. The newly-arrived Symphs sent the travellers wary but curious looks, as they drew protectively around Semanza.

"Sister Semanza," one of them called out in concern, "are these strangers hostile? Do you require assistance?"

Brenda frowned, wondering what sort of 'assistance' was implied.

"No, sister Almera, the strangers are benign. I was just helping them on their way." Semanza turned back to half-smile at Brenda.

"Remember the rules sister Semanza." the Symph named Almera warned. Brenda detected a slight threat in her tone.

"Take care sister Almera; I will give them instructions so they may leave." Semanza promised, to the obviously superior Symph.

Before departing, the Symph called Almera whispered conspicuously in Semanza's ear. "Remember also, that it is _their_ kind who is responsible for the Mortread." her whisper carried easily to the puzzled Brenda.

Her face becoming hardened, Semanza nodded, and the other Symphs slipped away between the many-coloured trees.

"Mortread?" Brenda asked unsubtly, once the other Symphs had disappeared. "What's the 'Mortread'?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her boundless curiosity and blatant lack of discrepancy.

Semanza simply raised her eyebrows, resting her hand back on Husk. "How strange you both are!" She exclaimed. "Please forgive sister Almera, she is rather in the habit of ordering others around, she means no harm." Semanza paused.  
"The Mortread is supposedly created by your people – humans. But it is only an unproved assumption. The Mortread is like a virus; it picks a victim at random, and mercilessly kills it. Even the trees are affected, and when the trees die, so do we and the other creatures of the forest…" Semanza looked around at her surroundings with sadness, reaching out her spare hand to lay a comforting hand on the nearby tree.

Brenda watched in awe at the young Symph's compassion towards the tree as she looked at it reverently.

"Virus? When did this start?" The Doctor asked with worry, "The Symph race lasts for at least another thousand years…" he added in an undertone.

Semanza obviously heard him, and frowned at his odd statement before dismissing it. "Almost two years ago… the devastation of our young forest…" she looked down, upset.

"We'll help you – I promise" the Doctor told her confidently, before giving the Symph one of his irresistible smiles.

Semanza shyly smiled back with a guarded expression, side-glancing at Brenda for reassurance.

"What sort of creature is Husk?" Brenda asked, changing the subject to less-depressing matters as she watched the animal scramble down Semanza's leg to grab another acorn.

"He's a Sousah, they're quite rare because they have been affected really badly by the Mortread… Husk lives near my home-tree, he's been my companion as long as I remember – you're the only other person – apart from me – that he has liked." Semanza commented.

Her eyes softened as the energetic Husk began to chase the bright fallen leaves, reminiscent of an easily-excitable kitten.

"He's adorable." Brenda stated simply. With a pleased expression on her face, the Symph smiled back at her.

The Doctor watched their conversation with interest. He concluded that Brenda was making good friends with Semanza – most of his previous companions had run away from their first encounter with a new life-form, on the other hand, Brenda was apparently enjoying herself, the previous day's experiences temporarily forgotten.

Shaking his head in disbelief, the Doctor smiled gladly.

Suddenly turning to the Doctor, to his surprise, Semanza began to speak to him. "If you wish to see the effect the Mortread have had, then I can direct you to the most damaged area of our forest. But it is very dangerous, even for beings such as you… it could be extremely harmful." She warned them, her worry showing clearly in her eyes. "Us Symphs are forbidden to visit the place, but if you have a burning desire, then I shall for you, draw a map."

The Doctor nodded, smiling at her encouragingly.

Semanza bent to pick a twig off the ground, brushing aside the colourful leaves to reveal a soft layer of dark brown soil.

The Doctor leant down as the Symph began to scratch directions into the earth, explaining them as she drew.

Meanwhile, Brenda watched Husk darting around playfully, rolling and jumping joyfully in the leaves.

Noticing Brenda watching him, Husk stopped, looking up at Brenda expectantly with surprising intelligence showing in his face.

Picking up a long twig, she carefully hid it under the leaves, then rustled them slightly, making Husk's ears prick up, his long whiskers twitching and his shiny black nose wrinkling.

In a sudden, swift movement, Husk pounced on the stick causing Brenda to laugh aloud.

The Doctor and the Symph paused, the Doctor to grin at the carefree Brenda, and Semanza in curiosity.

"Where you come from…" Semanza asked quietly so Brenda couldn't hear, "are they all like that?"

Smiling, the Doctor shook his head.

At that moment, Brenda sensed the Doctor's gaze on her, and looked round and met his eyes. She grinned at him, before turning back to play with Husk.

Raising her eyebrows knowingly, Semanza went back to drawing the makeshift map in the dirt, explaining the diagram to the Doctor.

**Later :**

Brenda was exhausted, she had spent ages playing with Husk, chasing him through trees and undergrowth, but still staying close to where Semanza and the Doctor were talking in hushed voices.

Brenda stopped, panting, as she looked for the mischievous Husk. She'd found out that he was not only amazing at hide and seek, but a lot cleverer than any domestic animal from her time.

Grinning, Brenda finally spotted Husk's tail hanging like a snake from the tree above her. He was crouched low on the branch, his sharp claws digging into the bark.

Tiptoeing underneath the branch where Husk was lying, Brenda inconspicuously positioned herself in an attempt to climb up the tree.

Failing in her first attempt, and grazing her knees, she finally managed to lift herself onto the lowest branch, where Husk was watching her with widened eyes.

Husk started to chatter incessantly as she pulled herself clumsily onto the branch. Brenda could've sworn that he was laughing at her.

"Right…you cheeky little…" she began, before reaching out to grab him, but Husk was faster, as he took advantage of Brenda's outstretched arm, and ran up it, perching himself on her shoulder.

Giggling, Brenda stroked the cheeky Sousah, then she gently leaned her head on his silky-downed back.

Looking around at her surroundings, Brenda appreciated the strange beauty of the colourful trees, and the dappled, fading light shining through reaching branches onto the leaf-covered ground.

From her vantage point, she could see the true expanse of the Symph's forest; it stretched for endless miles in all directions, covering the hills and dips like a multi-coloured carpet.

Content, Brenda leant back against the tree's trunk, shutting her eyes whilst she stroked Husk's soft form.

Brenda jumped in alarm, as in a sudden movement Husk leaped off her arm and into her lap, chattering frantically.

"What is it Husk?" Brenda asked, worried by the Sousahs' crazed behaviour.

Husk ran up the trunk of the tree, reaching a higher branch, apparently catching sight of something truly terrifying, he climbed back down and fled into the safety of Brenda's shoulder.

Squinting beyond the tip of the branch, Brenda looked around, trying to spot anything unusual.

As she scanned the distant horizon, Brenda's eyes were suddenly caught by a seething mass, flickering and wavering like the shadows cast by a flock of birds, slowly drawing closer to the tree.

Brenda's heart beat faster, as the shadows approached, her breath catching in her throat.

"Come on Husk!" she whispered to Husk nervously, as she climbed down from the branch as quickly as she could.

As she touched down on the ground, Brenda noted the proximity of the shadows. She looked back up at the tree, noticing the absence of Husk from her shoulder.

"Husk!" Brenda cried, backing away from the tree as the Sousah's fur bristled, baring his teeth at the towering shadows.

The shadows drew yet closer, flickering imprints on the trees ahead, as Husk ran further along his branch to ambush them.

"No!" Brenda shouted, as the foremost of the shadows seemed to latch onto the brave Sousah, and he fell limply from the branch above her.

Catching the light, lifeless body, Brenda turned and ran from the seething shadows, who were slowly moving forward to claim the life of the tree too. She looked back in horror, as the beautiful leaves turned to a deadened black, spinning dully to the ground.

Mournfully, the tree began to creak as the trunk moved slowly as if to split and break.

Sprinting as though wings were attached to her feet, Brenda ran from the area of trees, holding the lifeless Husk close to her chest.

"DOCTOR!" Brenda bellowed as she approached the clearing where they'd been talking earlier.

The Doctor woke from his doze abruptly upon hearing Brenda's shout. Immediately jumping to his feet, he ran towards her voice.

"Ow!" The Doctor exclaimed, as a panicked Brenda crashed into him, almost knocking him to the ground.

"What is it?" he asked calmly, gripping her arm in an attempt to comfort her, quickly registering the fear in her face and the Sousah's limp form.

"Shadows - they're coming closer!" Brenda shouted breathlessly, as the Doctor glanced around, scanning the trees for any trouble.

"Where?" he asked, frowning, peering at the trees over Brenda's shoulder.

Semanza suddenly emerged from behind a nearby tree, looking shaken.

"Husk?" she cried, as she noticed the lifeless Sousah in Brenda's outstretched arms. It was obvious to Brenda that she was trying not to cry.

"I'm…so sorry." Brenda said, handing her the light body with a growing guilt.

Semanza shook her head sadly, "It could not be helped…" the Symph trembled with emotion. "We must go, or our fate will be the same as Husks'…"

"I'm staying!" The Doctor announced fearlessly, "I promised that I would help – and trust me, I don't like breaking promises!" He turned to Brenda, "I'll be fine, please Brenda - go with Semanza!"

"But-" Brenda started to say, annoyed that he was thinking of leaving her behind.

"-No buts!" The Doctor interrupted, lifting a finger. "Semanza, take care of her - I'll be back before you know it!" he promised, before dashing off into the trees, towards the shadows.

"There is no _way_ I am running away!" Brenda shouted to the Doctor's rapidly retreating back. She stepped forwards, intending to run after him, but found herself restrained by Semanza.

"Let me go." Brenda ordered the fire in her eyes made the timid Symph flinch.

Releasing her, Semanza looked down in embarrassment.

"I cannot withstand such a burning desire as yours." The Symph confessed, feeling guilty about disobeying the Doctor's orders, "I think that it is only right you go after him, even to a race such as mine, it is clear that he needs your assistance, just as much as you need his."

Brenda smiled at her gratefully, then pulled the startled Symph into a hug.

For a moment, Semanza didn't react, then with a sudden, clear, ringing laugh she smiled back at Brenda.

"Goodbye Semanza! And thank you!" Brenda waved over her shoulder, before turning, taking a deep breath, and sprinting into the trees – after the Doctor – and into danger!


	10. Chapter 10

Who On Earth...? A Doctor Who Story 10 - Voids And Vaniquishings

**The Doctor:**

Panting, the Doctor came to a halt, taking a large, steady gulps of air to calm his breathing.

Another wave of guilt hit him, as he remembered Brenda's indignant face as he'd left her behind with Semanza. 'Hopefully she'll understand,' the Doctor thought, 'I couldn't stand to loose her too… after all, Brenda is human, making her an easy target for the Mortread, but still…'

The Doctor shook his head, futilely trying to clear it. He looking up suddenly, as the advancing shadows caught his eye. They were slowly drifting closer, looking like faint reflections on water – half in this world, but belonging to another…

Drawing his sonic screwdriver out of his coat pocket, the Doctor held it out in front of him in a threatening manner.

Clearing his throat, the Doctor called out to the shadows which were circling him, in a way reminiscent of hungry, black lions.

"Creatures of shadows, also known as 'the Mortread', according to Article 18 of the Shadow Proclamation, it is forbidden for any creature of mal-intent – such as yourselves – to invade, hurt, or otherwise endanger the lives of a peaceful settlement!" The Doctor announced with authority.

The shadows stopped circling, and began to all merge together to form a swirling, pulsating, black vortex.

The Doctor peered curiously into the centre of the shadowy mass, noting with concern, the unreal, insubstantial appearance of the dark form in front of him.

"Who are you to induce the rights of the Shadow Proclamation?" the shadowy vortex somehow managed to hiss. Its voice sounded like thunder, resounding, echoing, with a subtle threatening rumble.

"I'm the Doctor! And whoever you are, I'm going to stop you!" He said confidently, unaware that his follower was now standing beside him.

"We are the darkness, released from the gap between worlds – the howling, the void – we are the unstoppable and forever." The shadow stirred, "We will reclaim that which belongs to us - you and your petty _companion_ will not stand in our way!"

The Doctor glanced around. "Companion? – Ohh…" He groaned as he caught site of the determined Brenda.

"I am _not_ petty!" she cried, insulted. She blushed slightly as the Doctor gave her a stern look.

"I thought I told you to go with Semanza! You humans – you never listen to good advice!" the Doctor told her in exasperation, running a hand through his messy hair.

The Doctor resorted to desperate measures, trying to use their psychic link to silently persuade Brenda to leave.

Glaring at him, she shook her head stubbornly, standing her ground.

The Doctor sighed wearily 'Why do they always have to be so silly and pig-headed…?' he asked himself. Turning back to the shadowy cloud, he noticed that it was slowly drawing closer.

"Why are you here - and why now?" He asked, trying to distract the vortex from Brenda, as he motioned her to back away.

"We are the consciousness, trapped for eternity in the Void, tortured by insanity, we mutated, finally being forced to change shape, transformed into Void Storms.

Four human-years ago, the Void was opened momentarily, allowing us to escape through the gap. Slowly, we are draining this world, until we are restored to our former state – making us unstoppable!" The Void Storm gloated, swirling faster.

"Void Storms – parasites of times-that-never-were!" The Doctor identified, with a look of slight disgust. "Well, I suggest you leave this planet alone – or, even better – leave this universe! Go back to where you belong!" he warned, his voice turning cold and deadly; the cheerful, kind man replaced, by the powerful and fearless Doctor of legends.

"You cannot imagine what it is like Doctor, eternal darkness – forever, the madness. This place is so bright, so full of life – do you begrudge us that?" the Void Storm reasoned, adapting a different approach.

"No. There is a reason your kind was placed there – by my people no less – if you stay here much longer, this universe will turn black and cold, lifeless and drained – that's _not_ going to happen. This is my warning." The Doctor's voice went dangerously low.

The Void Storm swirled faster, apparently laughing, 'If these Void Storms actually _can_ laugh.' Thought Brenda, watching the vortex in fascinated horror.

"You will not stop us – Doctor – this is our world now." The Void Storm announced, its voice echoing eerily, as it advanced closer to Brenda and the Doctor.

"Ok – that's plan A gone…" The Doctor told Brenda, meeting her eyes and reaching for her trembling hand.

"What's plan B?" Brenda asked nervously, as the vortex threateningly swirled nearer.

Pulling her to his side, the Doctor leaned over to whisper in her ear."RUN!"

He dragged Brenda behind him as he tore hastily through the trees, sprinting away from the unsuspecting Void Storm.

The vortex crackled with fury as it realised that its prey was escaping, and flew after them in hot pursuit.

"Doctor! It's gaining on us!" Shouted Brenda, looking over her shoulder at the rapidly approaching mass.

"It's ok – we're almost ...there!" The Doctor panted, as they drew to a halt in a small, but familiar clearing.

Brenda sighed in relief as she recognised the blue box looking completely out of place amongst the colourful trees.

The Doctor ran forwards with Brenda, pulling the key from his pocket, frantically jiggled it in the lock and barged open the TARDIS's door.

Slamming the door behind her, Brenda slumped against the wall in relief.

"Phew, that was close!" she gasped, a little out of breath.

"It isn't over yet!" The Doctor told her, making her jump to her feet in an attempt to help.

Smiling at her enthusiasm, the Doctor ran over to the TARDIS's controls, Brenda was about to join him when a sudden, violent jolt ran through the ship, making her fall on the ground – apparently the Void Storms weren't giving up that easily.

Quickly helping her up, before turning back to the controls, the Doctor reached underneath the central console and wrestled free a small, flashing oval object.

"Ha! The tribalphysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator!" The Doctor announced triumphantly, grinning at the bewildered Brenda.

"The what..?" She asked in confusion, frowning at him

"The extrapolator!" The Doctor explained, then, he smiled at Brenda's puzzled look, "It works like a surfboard – well, a pan-dimensional surfboard – oh! Doesn't matter!"

"The point is, how will it help?" Brenda asked, unable to grasp exactly what a 'tribalphysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator' was.

"If I can use link this up to the TARDIS's paradoxical convertor then we can activate its emergency transport setting…here, hold this," he added, handing her a cable, "Yes, where was I? Oh, the emergency transport setting which'll move us into the Void for a micro-second – long enough to shake off the Void Storm but…" he trailed off, gazing with concern at Brenda.

"-But?" Brenda prompted worriedly.

The Doctor sighed, "But it's dangerous, there's a 90 percent chance of us getting trapped in the Void too, and," He grabbed her hand, "From previous experience, there's not much chance of escape."

Brenda nodded, feeling her heart beat faster in anticipation.

"It's ok – we have to – for the Symphs, and Husk, and everyone else!" She assured him, squeezing his hand for emphasis.

The Doctor looked down at her soft hand, then up to her eyes. Seeing her courage and determination, he smiled charmingly and took the cable from her, replacing it with the considerably heavier, buzzing extrapolator.

Producing the sonic screwdriver with his spare hand, he turned it on and held it against the pan-dimensional surfboard. A loud bleep indicated that it had succeeded in connecting with the TARDIS, as more frantic jolts shook the ship.

The Doctor took the correctly functioning extrapolator back from Brenda. She looked up to meeting his eyes and glimpsed his infectious, excited glee.

"Ready?" He asked, a mad grin spreading across his face.

Brenda nodded, feeling nervous adrenalin pump through her veins.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor shouted, before pressing a button on the extrapolator.

The TARDIS began to rock and jerk even more violently than on Brenda's last trip. The lights flickered, and the usual screeching and scraping reached an impossibly high pitch.

The Doctor glanced worriedly at the console, silently cursing as the TARDIS trembled, struggling to fly.

"Come on!" he shouted without thinking, desperately trying to encourage his TARDIS.

The lights faded again, and for a moment, the ship stopped jerking, sliding into an eerie, unbroken silence.

Brenda looked up cautiously, worriedly glancing at the motionless Doctor, wondering what had occurred.

BANG!

Suddenly the TARDIS jolted, as if forced back into action. The lights slowly began to glow, and the console hummed back into life, rapidly resuming its pained screeching.

"Were we hit?" Brenda asked in concern, peering in the gloomy light.

She frowned, as she watched the frozen Doctor, his eyes wide and disbelieving, as he stared, transfixed, at the monitor.

"What was it?" Brenda repeated, reaching for his hand in an attempt to catch his attention.

The Doctor managed to break free of his trance, running a hand through his messy brown hair, mouthing something.

Leaning forward, Brenda caught a few disconnected words.

"Crisis….should be impossible…but _brilliant_…" he muttered, apparently unaware that Brenda was listening with a concerned expression.

Suddenly registering her, the Doctor looked up to meet her concerned eyes.

"Yeah, sorry, got a bit…distracted. No, we didn't hit anything – they hit _us_, pushing the TARDIS back out of the Void and saving us."

"What hit us though…?" Brenda asked in confusion, but the Doctor didn't respond, ignoring her.

She frowned at his response, but decided to forgive him – although she reminded herself to ask about it later.

"But…does that mean it worked? Are the Void Storms back where they belong?" She questioned, worried that they had failed.

"Oh yes!" the Doctor exclaimed enthusiastically, grinning at her again. "They weren't _real_ Void Storms, just the remnants of an ancient, barbaric and rather ticked-off consciousness which was meant to be banished to the Void for all eternity. Obviously when the opportunity arose, it fled into this universe, unfortunately landing in the peaceful 41st century. Turns out," he turned to Brenda with a secretive expression, "The good old TARDIS must have brought us here to prevent the destruction of this world!"

Reaching out his free hand and stroked the TARDIS's centre pillar, causing the ship to hum gently in response.

"Is the TARDIS alive then?" Brenda asked with a smile, watching the Doctor's compassion and kinship with the TARDIS.

"Yep." He replied, looking down at Brenda with a serious expression which evidently said, 'don't laugh'.

Brenda looked pensively at the TARDIS for several long moments, until a sudden thought struck her.

"You never told me why Semanza acted so strangely to you – when we first met her…" she reminded softly.

"No…" the Doctor trailed off, thinking how difficult it was to explain. "Well, the Symphs of this era are all female – no males exist yet. They originally came from a planet where the most successful evolutionary line was that of trees. The Symphs are a 'diluted' version of their ancestors who were basically trees that could walk and talk.

"When a few of them got stranded, they began breeding with humans – so they wouldn't die out, and that led to a new race – the Symphs – half tree, half human.

Semanza met us, and upon seeing that we were …together…travelling, she thought it would be impolite to talk to me." The Doctor finished his long explanation without looking at all exhausted.

Brenda cocked her head on one side at his last statement, wondering what he'd been planning to say.

"Doctor? Shouldn't we visit Semanza and check if everyone's ok?" she asked, suddenly remembering her guilt at Husk's death.

"You can, but I've never been one for good-byes." he stated, avoiding her eyes carefully. "Go ahead, but be back within an hour…"

Brenda frowned at his suspicious actions. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave the Doctor a fearsome glare.

"Don't even _think_ about leaving me behind…" She warned in a dangerous voice.

The Doctor blushed slightly as a guilty expression crossed his face, causing Brenda's eyebrows to rise in immediate suspicion.

"I won't." He promised, meeting her eyes as he attempted to regain his composure.

The Doctor jumped in surprise, as unexpectedly, Brenda ran up and hugged him. The Time Lord frowned in confusion, watching her pull open the TARDIS door and step outside.

Brenda grinned mischievously as she remembered the astounded expression on the Doctor's face as she'd hugged him.

She looked up to once again see the beautiful leaves raining down onto the ground. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a furry, but strangely familiar object jumping from a branch and landing elegantly on her shoulders, before gently nuzzling her hair.

"Husk?!" Brenda cried out in joy, as she recognised the now very much alive Sousah. Affectionately ruffling his fur, she smiled as the creature's twitching nose appeared out of her hair, and a small pink tongue licked her face.

"Haha! Ok – I'm pleased to see you too!" Brenda giggled. Looking up at the tree Husk had sprung from, she was surprised as her gaze was met by that of many smiling Symphs perched in various branches above her head.

"Hi Semanza, you ok?" Brenda asked nervously, as she recognised her new friend.

The Symph jumped down agilely from a branch over fifteen feet above Brenda's head. Shaking herself as she landed with perfect grace on all fours, Semanza then walked over to embrace her.

Surprised, but pleased, Brenda hugged back in response. As Semanza released her, she gently pressed something into Brenda's hand.

"It's not much…but thank you. Everyone damaged by those creatures has been restored… all our thanks to you and that strange man…" The shy Symph showed true gratitude, then smiled as Husk leapt off Brenda and into her ivy hair.

Brenda suddenly became very self-conscious; upon realising that the rest of Semanza's family had joined their sister on the ground.

A little intimidated by the amount of attention being lavished on her, Brenda blushed, and sensed that it was time for her to leave.

"Ok…well, glad we could help. Hmm. Anyway, I'd better go now – the Doctor's waiting for me...so hopefully I'll see you again sometime. Goodbye Semanza! Bye everyone!" Brenda called back to them, waving over her shoulder at the happy Symphs.

As Brenda strode away from the clearing, she tucked the gift away in her trouser pocket before letting out a relieved sigh and grinning, content.

The girl jumped abruptly as she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Looking around to see who it was, Brenda found herself meeting a familiar pair of deep brown eyes.

"It's time to go." The Doctor confirmed, whispering into her ear.

Brenda nodded in response.

"I know."

The Doctor winked at her, then pulled her into a sprint, running hand in hand back to the TARDIS.

Brenda smiled. She just couldn't wait for their next adventure!


	11. Chapter 11

**Who On Earth…? A Doctor Who Story 11 – Sands And Seas**

"Right!" The Doctor said with enthusiasm, "Now where would you like to go?"

Brenda didn't seem to hear him, she was still trying to believe what she'd just seen. 'That was Earth? In 2000 years? – Impossible!' she thought to herself, shaking her head in incredulity.

"You-you want to go back?" The Doctor asked in a disappointed voice, his face falling.

"Hmm?" Brenda snapped out of her thoughts, looking up to find the Doctor watching her expectantly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Yes – I mean no – I don't know – hold on! – What I mean is…I don't want to go back home…" she blurted in confusion, rubbing her forehead then ruffling her hair in exasperation.

The Doctor stared at Brenda for a moment, before bursting into a relieved grin.

"_So_! How about…Narcoss! Where the beaches have grains of silver sand, caused by some sort of chemical in the seawater which changes the rocks…" He babbled on excitedly, his eyes sparkling with glee.

"-Sounds amazing!" Brenda cut him off in mid-lecture, then grinned mischievously, "but it _is_ another planet this time – not Earth?"

"The TARDIS is temperamental – that's why we ended up on Earth rather than Cascadia," He justified. Then, grinning back at Brenda, he turned to the TARDIS console.

Brenda ran over to join him. She watched in curiosity as he pressed seemingly random buttons, and fiddled with other devices.

Moving closer to the console, Brenda peered at a long stick-like object.

"What's this do?" she asked, pointing at it.

"That's the vector tracker – it's like an intergalactic compass," he explained, showing her a dial, "Then there's the vortex loop control, which is partly responsible for the special-temporal landing range, and the dimensional stabilizer – stops the dimensions from melding together or collapsing, well, that's what I use it for anyway… and here's the helmic regulator and the gravitic anomaliser…" the Doctor continued to name various buttons and controls on the TARDIS, as Brenda watched with a rapidly fading interest.

"And!" the Doctor announced breaking into Brenda's thoughts, "the handbrake."

Brenda giggled at the simplicity of such a thing in contrast to all the other complicated instruments. Catching sight of the baffled look on the Doctor's face, she started to laugh even harder.

Panting, and feeling slightly hysterical, Brenda grabbed the side of the console for support, her ribs aching.

The Doctor watched her in concern, unable to understand her odd behaviour.

He patted her back, until she finally calmed down then started hiccupping.

"Phew!" she exclaimed, once she had stopped hiccupping after a drink of water.

"Shall we go then?" the Doctor asked eagerly as he reached out to the control panel.

Brenda nodded, still smiling a little.

"Yup, I'm just going to put this in my room first," she held up the small round object that the friendly Symph had given her.

"Ok, see you in a minute." the Doctor replied, grinning at her before turning to the TARDIS and starting it up.

Brenda slowly made her way back to her new bedroom, fingering the small object which was wrapped in one of those beautiful leaves.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Brenda decided to peel open the leaf cautiously to see what was inside.

Carefully placing the crumpled purple leaf inside her pocket, Brenda realised that the object was an odd gem-like, crystal marble. It was opaque, with a slight blue-greenish tinge reminiscent of the sea.

As Brenda lifted the small, glass ball up to the light, she gasped, her eyes flickering shut in reaction to vivid images assaulting her consciousness.

**Flashback:**

It was not so long ago…the Daleks had locked her in that black room which was ominously named 'the Chamber'. Her subconscious had forced her to forget what they'd done to her…until now…

Brenda felt the pain anew as the memory was relived.

"EX-TRACT ME-MO-RIES!" one of the Daleks said.

"SYS-TEM ER-ROR – THE FE-MALE IS RE-SIS-TING!" the other Dalek responded, moving towards the monitor's screen.

"THAT IS IM-PRO-BA-BLE – SHE IS HU-MAN, SHE WILL SUB-MIT! RAISE VOLTAGE TO MA-XI-MUM PO-TEN-CY! SUB-MIT!" the Dalek ordered, moving towards the controls as the monitor flashed violently.

Brenda felt another surge of stabbing pain before gradually re-opening her eyes, finding herself on the reassuring floor of the TARDIS.

Breathing out slowly in relief, Brenda held the strange gem closer to examine it.

Frowning, she concluded to tuck it back in her pocket, and figure out what had happened later.

Having made a pointless journey to her room, Brenda walked back to the control room, smiling as she watched the Doctor running around the console, sonic screwdriver in hand.

Suddenly noticing Brenda's gaze, the Doctor looked round at her, grinning widely.

"Just recalibrating the TARDIS, two minutes and she'll be back to normal – trips through the Void don't really agree with her."

Brenda didn't really hear what he was saying; she was too busy thinking about her flashback and the Symph's gem. 'Should I tell him what I saw…?' she asked herself, 'no, if I do that he'll feel guilty all over again – I won't tell him until I have to.'

"Brenda?" The Doctor asked in concern, recognising the faraway look in her eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yes – yes I'm fine" Brenda smiled at him convincingly, covering up her thoughts in case he tried to work out what was wrong.

He frowned for a moment, but decided to leave it and change the subject.

"I don't suppose you could get me a cuppa?" he requested, giving her an appealing look.

"I would, except yet again I have absolutely no idea where to go!" Brenda reminded him.

"Oh! Just over there." the Doctor replied, pointing to a door in the corridor and smiling at her gratefully.

**5 minutes later:**

"All set and ready to go!" the Doctor explained triumphantly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Brenda asked, gulping down the remainder of her tea.

Grinning, the Doctor pressed something, then twiddled with the dials. Clapping his hands with glee as the TARDIS started its usual screeching and scraping, jolting and jerking.

Brenda smiled back at the Doctor, as together they held onto the console for support whilst the TARDIS trembled in anticipation.

Tightening her grip on the shaking panel, Brenda wondered again why the journeys were always so rough.

Finally, the TARDIS ground to a halt, and Brenda staggered away from the controls, still a bit dizzy.

Grabbing her hand, the Doctor pulled her to the door.

"A whole new world…" she trailed off in anticipation.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor finished, energetically pulling open the TARDIS doors.

An amazing sight met Brenda's eyes; an endless stretch of shining beach, stopping only where the unnaturally still blue waters met its edge.

Kneeling down, Brenda grasped a handful of glittering sand grains.

The fine, smooth particles ran through her hands like a strange, silvery liquid – twice as soft as any sand from Brenda's time.

"It's…brilliant." Brenda summarised, awestruck by the alien beauty.

"Welcome to Narcoss!" the Doctor announced, obviously pleased that Brenda liked the beach.

Brenda walked over to a small hill of the mirror-like sand, inspecting it before plonking herself down. Lying back with her arms folded beneath her head, she relaxed, gazing up at the soft purple sky.

Extremely content, Brenda let out a deep sigh, as the Doctor walked towards her.

'Wouldn't do that if I were you.' She suddenly heard him think.

Looking lazily to her right, Brenda met the Doctor's eyes in confusion and sat up.

She saw him smirk as he looked down at her arms, and frowned in response.

Brenda jumped to her feet in surprise as she realised that her arms were coloured silver, where her skin had been touching the sand.

The Doctor tried hard not to laugh as he busied himself with pulling his long coat off, and laying it flat on the ground.

"Doctor…" Brenda said in a warning tone as she desperately tried to get the silver tinge off her arms. 'Why is it?' she thought in annoyance, 'that nothing looks nice without having tonnes of paint on it?'

The Doctor couldn't restrain himself any longer, and burst out laughing.

"That's cause it isn't paint, it's the sand's way of producing more sand – if any living thing is in direct contact with the sand for more than 30 minutes they slowly turn silver and disintegrate – becoming one with the sand." the Doctor explained, still chuckling.

"But what about _me?_" Brenda asked worriedly, as she held out her silver-covered arms.

"Doesn't affect humans – or me – just makes you look like you've got camouflage. So don't worry." He smiled reassuringly and patted his coat, gesturing for her to sit next to him.

"_Don't worry?!"_ My skin has turned silver!" Brenda exclaimed, hands on hips.

The Doctor reached his hand out, and Brenda grudgingly took it. He gently pulled her to sit next to him on his coat.

"It won't last longer than an hour – so calm down." he informed Brenda, whilst sending her an irresistible cheeky grin.

Much to his disappointment, Brenda ignored him, turning to look at the perfectly calm sea, watching the wave-less water drift aimlessly.

Brenda pondered something, and looked to her right to see the Doctor with an 'I'm indifferent but offended' look on his face.

Smiling at him, she turned herself around to ask a question.

"Doctor, do any life-forms survive out here?"

The Doctor debated whether he should ignore the question, but reminded himself that he was a 900 year old Time Lord, so he should probably act a bit more mature.

"No, not as far as I know." He answered, smiling back at Brenda.

Brenda turned back to the sea, listening to the almost inaudible sound of the water shifting.

Suddenly, she heard a small sound behind her, and abruptly swivelled around to see a veil of sand caught on a non-existent wind.

"Then what's that…?" She asked, before something smothered her, and she sunk into an impenetrable blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Who On Earth…? A Doctor Who Story 12 – Pains And Problems**

**Flashback:**

Brenda sat, leaning heavily against the invisible wall behind her; she nervously twirled a strand of her hair as she thought about what the Daleks had said.

'Maximum potency of memory extraction? What the heck did that mean?' she thought to herself, frowning.

A few moments later, Brenda found out.

It felt as of an electric current was being forced through her body, reaching her mind and disabling her thoughts.

Brenda tried to fight it, thinking of something – anything – to stop the current from breaking through into her mind.

Fixing on an image of the Doctor, she held it in her mind, desperately trying to keep the electric probe at bay.

Suddenly the current increased to an unbearable amount of pressure, making Brenda's head pound, and her nose bleed from her effort to keep focused. Desperately, she fought the urge to give in, but eventually she collapsed, exhausted, her mind blank as she closed her eyes in submission.

Brenda felt the probe finally force its way through her battered mental barriers – thrusting them aside ruthlessly, and searching through her memories, sending them fleeing like frightened birds. Flying from the darkest recesses of her mind, making her remember things that were long-forgotten…

'A familiar flash of blue light and Brenda was being held against a warm, yet trembling body. The body's owner was a young woman, slim and gentle, although Brenda couldn't quite see her shadowed face.

The woman suddenly started to run, looking behind her in fear, as if expecting to be pursued. She stumbled across the rough terrain, still holding Brenda close, sometimes stroking her head, but always running.

Finally, Brenda's carrier came to a halt, panting in exhaustion in front of a small hut, inside of which a fierce fire glowed welcomingly, greeting the two strangers.'

"NO!" Brenda screamed as her head filled with pain, and the agony became too much…

Jerking back to reality from her unconscious state, Brenda sat up quickly, trying to take in her surroundings. Glancing to the ceiling, she gasped in amazement at the domed glass roof, which curved into an impressive crystalline spiral.

Looking at the walls, she noticed that they were also curved and shiny, beautiful, but at the same time, strangely sinister.

Recognising a familiar arm wrap around her shoulders, she breathed out in a sigh of relief.

"It's ok, you're back now." the Doctor told her soothingly. Brenda frowned in confusion.

"Back from where?" she asked, puzzled.

"Oh, you lost consciousness – don't you remember?" The Doctor questioned, sounding concerned.

"Of course I do…I just…don't know…" Brenda trailed off, her head pounding and fuzzy.

Diverting her eyes, Brenda attempted to look up at the glass spire, fascinated and amazed at the detail in the impossibly intricately sculpted crystal.

"Where are we? Is it… a spaceship?"

The Doctor pulled out his glasses to inspect the central spiral.

"Yep, I'd say so, looks like it's from the vicinity of the Luchion Way – a long way from Earth…but only a few parsecs from Narcoss." The Doctor replied from the spiral, as he inspected, then prodded it carefully.

Holding her buzzing forehead, Brenda shut her aching eyes briefly, before reopening them, noticing that her arms were now back to their normal colour.

"How long have I been unconscious? Over an hour?" Brenda called to him, leaning back against the cold glass wall for support.

The Doctor shook his head and tucked his glasses away, abandoning the unproductive spire before walking back over to Brenda.

"I can't be sure cause they got me only moments after you…" He paused, looking down at her, feeling guilty that he hadn't managed to save her.

"Who are 'they'?" Brenda asked sleepily, as she attempted to clear her muddled mind.

"Well, I don't know for certain, but if I had to guess, I'd say it's some sort of primitive race that landed here, who knows how long they've been around… but from what I know about what sort of creatures survive here, it narrows it down to – ohh – about 2.15 million possibilities…" The Doctor calculated vaguely.

"Well that's useful." Brenda commented sarcastically.

Feeling a wave of guilt wash over him, the Doctor bent down and hugged Brenda in an attempt to cheer her up, and comfort her.

"I'm sorry." He said honestly.

"I know, it's not your fault Doctor – it was my choice to come with you, and I don't regret it at all." Brenda replied. As the Doctor pulled away from the hug, he grinned at her happily.

"You know, sometimes you look just like the Cheshire Cat!" Brenda exclaimed with a smirk.

"Oh? And you've actually met it?" The Doctor asked, grinning even wider.

"No…but neither have you!" she retorted with a yawn.

Brenda relaxed, and closed her heavy eyelids with the Doctor's arm still wrapped reassuringly around her shoulders.

**About Half An Hour Later:**

Having dozed off again, Brenda finally opened her eyes sleepily.

She smiled as she looked sideways at the Doctor, who was apparently still asleep.

Brenda watched his soft breathing for a few moments before gently removing his hand from her shoulders and standing up.

Glancing around, Brenda gazed cautiously at the alien ship, wondering if these sorts of ships had security cameras in.

She paced around the endless, shining wall of their enclosure, noting the lack of doors. 'How could we have got on here then? It_ must_ have some sort of door…' she thought, a frown appearing.

Brenda ran her hand over the flawless, smooth icy wall. There wasn't a single mar or scratch on the entire surface, even dust was absent.

Twirling another strand of her long hair, Brenda subconsciously bit her lip before giving up her search for an escape. She walked back over to the Doctor, and slid down next to him.

The girl smiled as she noticed how much more calm and content he appeared whilst sleeping.

Suddenly, Brenda saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Immediately jumping to her feet, she gazed expectantly at the wall that she thought had moved.

Brenda backed away warily, when the walls' glassy surface began to ripple and bubble, as if something was merging through it, finally materialising, it formed an insubstantial, human-shaped, transparent blob.

"Doctor…" Brenda whispered, her voice suddenly losing volume as the shining outline became thicker and the creature came closer.

The Doctor suddenly woke up at the sound of Brenda's fearful voice, he immediately leapt up and stood protectively in front of her, to face the forms appearing through the ominous glass.

As the Doctor stepped forwards to confront them, the shapes wavered slightly, then once again became more substantial.

Brenda notice with interest that the shapes furthest away seemed unable to keep a shape to much effect, but the ones closest looked almost human.

"Doctor? What are they doing?" Brenda asked worriedly, as the creatures drew closer and closer without stopping.

"Transmorphisizing. Accelerated by the signals given out by the ship – I just didn't realise what the signals were before… anyway, this glass – sunthiayx glass – helps them to transform more effectively…basically, they're shape-changers…" he trailed off, peering at the nearest flickering figure and took a step towards it, leaving Brenda behind him, vulnerable, in the process.

"Who are you…?" he asked quietly, as the shape flickered as though speaking.

Brenda frowned in worry as the creatures encircled her, separating her from the Doctor. "Doctor! I think I may have a problem…"

The Doctor spun around in reaction to hearing Brenda's troubled voice. He could hear her veiled fear, and briefly saw a frozen terror in her eyes before she covered it up.

Before he could do anything to help the girl, the shape-changers closed in like a pack of wolves on a piece of meat.

"Get away from her!" the Doctor shouted in fury, as he ran a hand through his hair.

Sprinting towards the shape-changers, he caused them to part before him, like the Red Sea. As the Doctor drew closer, he felt his hearts sink…Brenda was gone.

**Brenda's Point Of View:**

Brenda was paralysed, trapped within her own skin. She'd watched in horror as the transparent shapes closed in around her, strangling her.

She's backed further and further away, as they steadily drew nearer, until one of the changers had come too close… the next moment she was falling, falling down, she couldn't stop, couldn't move.

Brenda cried out in pain as she hit her side on the solid glass floor.

Finally, Brenda realised that she was no longer paralysed. 'Must have worn off…' she thought. Carefully, she moved her arm in an attempt to hoist herself off the floor.

"Ouch!" She shouted loudly, as the whole of her right side throbbed in burning hot agony. Brenda warily assessed if she had any broken bones, fortunately, she was uninjured apart from some bruising, so a few moments later, she tried again.

Slowly moving herself into a sitting position, Brenda breathed out slowly, biting her lip so as not to shout out in pain.

Glancing at her surroundings, Brenda soon realised that she was in a room identical to the last, it even had the same elegant spiral.

Brenda gazed in confusion at the ceiling from which she had fallen, but to her bewilderment, there was no suggestion of any sort of trapdoor or hangar door…

Suddenly noticing something merging through the wall opposite her, Brenda shuffled quietly behind the spiral, in the hope that the creature would not notice her.

Looking around the crystal pillar fleetingly, Brenda promptly realised that the shape-changer was heading straight for her.

'Oh no.' Brenda thought, before rising to her feet with a groan and facing the absurd creature.

**The Doctor's Point Of View:**

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted as the shape-changers began to merge back into the walls, leaving him alone. "You're not going until you tell me who you are, and more importantly, what have you done with my friend?" his angry voice bounced off the glass walls, proving him once again the confident, intimidating Time Lord.

One of the shape-changers paused, causing the others to copy it like a strange sort of wave. They slowly changed direction, turning back to glide towards the Doctor, their outlines flickering.

"Go on! Talk!" the Doctor commanded, as they arrived in front of him as one.

After a few moments, the Doctor realised why he couldn't understand it – it didn't choose not to speak, it simply couldn't.

"Ohh, but of course. You all understand one another – cause after all, that's what you are – one another – no individual form…no identity – you have no substance, no form, no individuality. You're just reflections, flickering on the surface of Narcoss's sea. That's what you want! A body? Cause if it is, don't even _think_ about using Brenda!" the Doctor concluded fiercely, his voice containing a subtle, but dangerous threat.

Before he could respond, the nearest shape-shifter suddenly darted forward, gripping his arm tightly like an icy clamp.

The Doctor shivered in discomfort as he felt it sifting through his mind, his memories of all the encounters, all those people he'd ever seen or met…

He watched in disgust as the shapeless beings rippled gleefully, greedily absorbing the images.

The Doctor jerked away from the creature as eventually, its grip on his arm slackened, but not before it flickered and convulsed violently, changing its shape into a horribly realistic and terrible version of a very familiar face…

**Brenda's Point Of View:**

Brenda dodged to her right as the shape-shifter made a movement to capture her arm. Her pulse beat faster as she noticed the wall blurring to reveal more transparent shapes.

Glancing up at the spiralled ceiling, Brenda cursed about the lack of escape, cringing as she noticed the shape-shifters closing in on her.

Realising she was trapped against a wall once again, Brenda sighed. 'I seem to get trapped far too frequently,' she thought glumly.

Brenda shouted out in horror as unexpectedly, an ice-cold, slippery substance grasped her arms with considerable strength.

Spinning around, Brenda watched her deceptive captor merging slowly through the glass making the substance ripple and flicker bizarrely.

Her eyes widened as the transparent, shapeless creature slowly coloured, as though paint was seeping through its substance. The mass holding her arms began to change shape into strange, cold hands.

Her breath caught in her throat as Brenda vaguely recognised the shape forming in front of her.

Brenda gulped and bit her lip as the now-solid shape stopped rippling, and began shaking, shaking with laughter. Slowly drawing her gaze upwards, Brenda met her father's eyes.

"Dad…?" she asked in confusion, a deep sense of foreboding rising in her chest.

"Yes Brenda, it's me." Her 'father' answered, before pulling the worried Brenda into a chilly hug.

Brenda pulled away, uneasy. This man looked, felt, and sounded like her father but…

"Dad, I saw you, on the Dalek ship…you were…" she trailed off, wanting to believe the illusion in front of her.

"Dead?" he finished for her, "No, I'm here – aren't I?"

Brenda's clouded mind worked slowly, she felt as if she was walking through a boggy marsh, a strange substance swamping her thoughts.

"B-but how did you get here…?" Brenda said thickly, struggling against the compelling urge to sleep.

She became aware of how heavy her limbs seemed to feel – it was as if her mind was separate from her disobedient body.

"It doesn't matter at the moment, I'll explain everything later." Brenda's 'dad' told her, before she collapsed from fatigue at his feet.

**The Doctor's Point Of View:**

The Doctor's hearts beat faster as he recognised his old friend.

"Rose…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Doctor." she said back, smiling.

"No, you're not her – you're not Rose." the Doctor told her, convincing himself, "Rose is trapped in another universe – and she'll never come back – not anymore…" he trailed off with a distant look, then snapped back to reality, "Stop it now! Now tell me, what have you done with Brenda?"

The creature that looked like Rose flinched away, looking tearful and hurt.

"Who's Brenda?" It asked with an extremely familiar, wounded voice, making the Doctor's hearts pang with guilt. Covering up his emotions, he reminded himself that this wasn't really Rose, just a cunning shape-shifter who was playing on his weaknesses.

"Stop it _right _now! I'm warning you – if you've laid a finger on her…" the Doctor threatened, frowning at the fake Rose.

"Doctor…I love you…" it said weakly, as a tear trickled down her cheek, his miniature reflection visible in the tiny droplet.

The Doctor's chest hurt and he sank in a sea of guilt as more tears followed the first. 'These shape-shifters must have a basic telepathic ability too – not only can they take on the form of a person's most vivid memories, but also the personality of the victim they're copying, which makes them quite dangerous…'

Shaking his head, the Doctor strode past the fake, crying Rose, gently pushing her aside, but ignoring her and the guilt he felt.

"Sorry." he whispered, before walking on in an attempt to reach the wall opposite.

Grief tore at him as the Doctor attempted to ignore numerous familiar faces of humans, aliens and Time Lords he'd once loved.

Finally, he reached the far side of the domed glass room, hearing hundreds of familiar voices shouting his name – tearing his hearts, and causing his eyes to sting from anguish.

Blocking out the voices as best he could, the Doctor drew his sonic screwdriver, focusing on its comforting buzzing as he held it against the crystal wall.

After a few moments, a glass panel slid out then gracefully moved upwards, confirming his suspicion about the concealed door.

Hands gripped the Doctor's arms as he moved to walk through the door, tugging him back.

The Doctor swept around in fury, his eyes burning with a fearsome, ancient fire. Brushing their grabbing hands away, he met the eyes of his long-gone Time Lord friends.

"Enough." He hissed, glaring, his voice deadly quiet, but carrying his inexorable anger to all the deceptive, screaming shape-shifters.

They released him hastily, obviously understanding that they were in incredible danger – this was the merciless Doctor who had wiped out the Daleks and the remnants of his own race by ending the Last Great Time War, the Doctor who was apparently so calm and cheerful, but also dark and destructive, the Doctor who always lost everything and everyone he loved…

The shape-shifters retreated back into the room, huddling together in fear as the Doctor turned his back on them, and slammed the door shut behind him.

The Time Lord sealed the door behind him with his sonic screwdriver, before sinking to the ground and letting out a long, deep breath.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to no one in particular as he laid his head in his hands, and he remembered everyone he had ever lost.

Eventually, the Doctor looked up, slowly pulling himself to his feet, but not before a single tear ran down his cheek and landed with an inaudible 'plop' on the shiny glass floor.

Wiping the salty water off his cheek, the Doctor tried to divert his attention.

"I'm going to find you Brenda! I promise – I'm not losing you too!" He shouted, before twiddling the sonic screwdriver and running.

**Brenda's Point Of View:**

Brenda lay motionless on the cold, glass floor. Her mind was blurred as if a fog had obscured her thoughts with a suffocating chill.

Glancing around, Brenda noted her strange environment, the glass dome-like room and the tall sculptured spiral in the centre.

"Where am I?" she asked, puzzled.

"Safe." her father's deep, reassuring answered from beside her.

"How did I…get…here?" Brenda questioned weakly, her mind straying easily from the conversation.

Brenda's Dad smiled, and placed an arm around her.

"Questions later, you're not well." He told her with a stern tone behind his gentle voice.

"I- I had a dream though – a strange dream…" Brenda frowned, trying to remember, "It was about… oh… you… and Mum – you were both there – but I don't remember much else…" Brenda trailed off vaguely, her eyes wandering unfocused, over the unfamiliar environment.

"It was just a dream," her father reassured her before standing up, "I'll be back in a moment, I just need to …check something."

As her father walked away, Brenda turned onto her side.

"Ow!" She exclaimed loudly, as a stabbing pain ran all the way up her side, pulling her jacket up, Brenda noticed the nasty green and purple bruise spread along her body. 'I wonder how I got that…' she thought, frowning in bewilderment.

Deciding to turn around, Brenda rolled onto her other side, flinching a little.

To her surprise, she found a small round object sticking into her from inside her trouser pocket.

Pulling the little ball out, Brenda recognised it as a marble.

"What's this do?" She asked the silent, empty room.

Brenda held the gem-like marble closer, gazing into its swirling depths. She let out an 'oh!' of surprise as it turned a deep blue, and burned her hand with a sudden surge of heat.

She looked deep into the hypnotising blue vortex contained in the gem until, suddenly, she felt like she was falling, flying down the miniature vortex, hurtling through a tunnel until she awoke from the illusion.

"No!" Brenda cried, as finally she broke free of the pressure on her mind, promptly breaking the shape-shifter's manipulation of her memories.

**The Doctor's Point Of View:**

The Doctor ran through another one of the identical-looking rooms using his sonic screwdriver to help him find the central control room, within the corridors of illusion.

He knew that unless he reached the control room, he'd never find Brenda who was trapped somewhere within the maze of virtually projected rooms.

'Well, even though these shape-shifters are clever and powerful they missed one vital element – now they can't merge through the virtual walls anymore, they are just as lost as Brenda!' The Doctor tried to think optimistically.

The Time Lord skidded around a corner to find himself in a massive, shining, crystalline control room.

"Beautiful," he commented in awe, "Just beautiful."

A few moments later, the Doctor stopped gawping at the controls, and got back to the task in hand.

Quickly locating a screen, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to hack into the computer and find Brenda's location. His hearts sank as he realised that by shutting down the virtual system which operated the walls, Brenda and the shape-shifters would get crammed into the same room, putting her in grave danger.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Hmm…but if I could – no…I need to know what life form they are if this is going to work. Let's see…ability to merge through objects whilst in original form, memory-users, Transmorphisizers and…ohh, what else…"

Suddenly, the Doctor's eye was caught by a strange symbol etched into the glass.

"A-HA!" he exclaimed, "Chlyrons! Of course! Now all I need to do is…" the Doctor twiddled the sonic screwdriver then held it to the screen.

"Oh yes!" he shouted happily, as the virtual walls collapsed. Then, running around to the other side of the console, the Doctor slammed his hand down on the big red button.

**Brenda's Point Of View:**

Brenda felt her adrenaline pumping as she ran to where her not-father had exited. Desperately, she searched for a button or a trigger to unlock the invisible door.

Her eyes widened in fear, as suddenly numerous shadowy figures began to appear in the room, and the wall she was pushing against disappeared.

"No!" Brenda shouted with suppressed fear, as it seemed that everything was now against her.

"Oh! Where's a sonic screwdriver when you need one!?" She cried in exasperation.

Brenda jumped as she heard a loud 'whoosh!' and a strange tingling spread through her body.

"Right here!" A familiar voice exclaimed happily.

"Oh my God, Doctor! Thank goodness…" Brenda enthused, hugging the startled Doctor in relief.

Releasing him, she glanced behind her, wondering where the shape-shifters were.

"What now?" Brenda asked worriedly, frowning slightly as she saw an odd expression cross the Doctor's face.

"Well, we could move them to another planet where they could stay and live peacefully…" the Doctor trailed off indecisively.

"But they're _dangerous _Doctor – they stole my memories and tried to use them against me…what if they do it again? What if they went to Earth? It would be chaos!" Brenda argued, biting her lip in worry.

Suddenly the Time Lord snapped, his temper frayed after the shape-shifters treatment of his own memories. Without thinking, he took out his feelings on Brenda.

"Then what would you have me do?! Destroy all of them like you did with the Daleks? Cause then what? If you do that, what make _you_ so different from _them_?" the Doctor shouted angrily, towering over Brenda and glaring at her.

Brenda looked shocked for a moment, then promptly laid her hands on her hips and faced him squarely.

"Because I'm doing it for my family and friends, my race – but what would you know – just cause your people are dead, it doesn't matter that my race is wiped out too!" Brenda exclaimed passionately.

The Doctor looked daggers at her, but Brenda didn't even flinch.

"That's not true." He whispered in quiet fury, his eyes full of burning, uncontrolled anger.

Brenda raised one eyebrow in disapproval, but decided to keep quiet and to leave the angry Time Lord to his all-consuming hate.

"So," Brenda said timidly, "What are we going to do then?"

The Doctor let out a deep sigh from the controls.

"Destroy this ship after evacuating the Chlyrons." He told her, deliberately avoiding her eye-contact.

"Then what?" Brenda asked persistently. Feeling a little wary of how easily the Doctor could maroon her on this strange planet with the Chlyrons.

The Doctor shrugged unresponsively and turned back to the console

"There, they all know that the ship is being destroyed," he said, before pressing some more buttons, "The ship's due to sink into Narcoss's sea once we're gone. I've set the teleport…" The Doctor held the sonic screwdriver to the console as Brenda watched in silence, "…to the beach."

"Right." Brenda said monotonously and the Doctor activated the teleport.

Brenda landed clumsily on the beach, the soft, silver sands shifting beneath her weight.

Looking skywards, she watched what looked like a small glass ball impaled upon an intricately carved spiral, drift gracefully downwards.

Figures resembling little stick people, evacuated the ship as it hovered closer to the dark, blue, wave-less water.

The Doctor ignored Brenda and began to walk towards the distinctively placed TARDIS.

Brenda pretended not to watch, and deliberately turned her back to look the other way.

"Aren't you coming?" The Doctor asked without looking at the girl.

Gazing out at the sea, Brenda didn't respond. The girl was too proud, and the Doctor too angry, to realise their mistakes.

Glancing quickly back over his shoulder, the Doctor glared at the immobile Brenda, before moodily unlocking the TARDIS door and striding inside, slamming the door irately.

Brenda bit her lip as she heard the familiar screeching, scraping sound of the TARDIS dematerialising.

Holding back her tears, Brenda walked anxiously towards the sea, contemplating how on Earth she was going to survive…


	13. Chapter 13

**Who On Earth…? A Doctor Who Story 13 – Changes And Complications **

_**Hi guys, sorry about taking so long to write this chapter – I just have so much other work to do – namely coursework, but tests / GCSE's as well – it's so annoying!**_

_**On the other hand, my grades have been better recently so hopefully I'll be allowed on the computer for longer – I'm so happy :D I got an A on my French Listening, and 1 mark off an A* on my French Reading and I didn't even study! :) Anyway, sorry again – especially to Leticia, who I pretty much abandoned – I'm sorry, but things should be better from now on. I'll get to write the next chapter up soon. **_

_**Till then ~ TheMastersDaughter**_

**The Doctor's Point Of View:**

The Doctor moved restlessly around the TARDIS console, repeatedly running a hand through his hair in agitation.

Twiddling the dials, he set a destination, then changed his mind before rescheduling it again, until he finally slumped despondently to the floor, wearily leaning his back against the console.

The Doctor held his head between his hands miserably, he was supposed to be a Time Lord, he should know what to do in any situation, but this one girl had made him uncertain of everything he had once believed in. Now he had been reduced to a perplexed, ambiguously lost wanderer.

"What happens now…?" He asked the TARDIS; his one, constant friend.

The ship hummed comfortingly in response, reassuring the exasperated, perturbed Time Lord.

**Brenda's Point Of View:**

Brenda gloomily watched the wave-less, endless sea, her cheeks glittering wet with tears. The beautiful silver beach now resembling a shiny mirror of despair.

'How _could _ he?' she thought in fury. Her temper worsened as she remembered how this one of the only people she had ever trusted, 'And what did he do? – Abandon me on some god-forsaken planet!'

Quickly, Brenda rubbed her reddened eyes in an attempt to prevent more salty tears from leaking out.

Brenda's angry thoughts were abruptly disturbed by a low, feral, threatening growl originating from somewhere behind her.

"You destroyed our ship – our home!" the same deep voice rasped, causing Brenda to look back in alarm.

The Chlyron which resembled her father towered over her with an intimidating expression. Brenda frowned, realising in vague surprise that the Chylron had grown in size, its shadow completely covered her, sending unpleasantly cold shivers down her spine.

"You're most certainly not my father," she stated obviously, "You're one of those Chlyrons."

The Chlyron hissed angrily and without warning, it suddenly reached out to grab the unsuspecting Brenda.

Its icy cold grip closed none too gently on her wrist, sending goose-pimples spreading up her slim arm.

"You have done this – you have condemned us to this _place_," the Chylron told her with an inhuman, merciless fury. "For that you must die."

Brenda rolled her eyes with fearless sarcasm.

"Like that wouldn't have happened anyway." She retorted arrogantly.

The Chlyron roared in response to Brenda's provocative comment, then started to flicker slightly, gradually growing even larger like some sort of terrifying vision.

Swiftly taking advantage of the Chlyron's rage, Brenda snatched her arm away from its iron grip, causing the infuriated creature to lift its upper lip in an animalistic snarl, showing numerous, razor-sharp pointed teeth.

She backed away warily, watching as the shape-shifter slowly became less human and more monstrous.

Glancing around for some cover, Brenda started to panic as she found herself helplessly alone and exposed on the brilliant silver sand.

The Chylron advanced closer to the girl, its form still growing rapidly. It swelled threateningly, proving the girl utterly powerless before its colossal size.

Suddenly, Brenda stumbled and fell back onto the soft sand, adrenaline pumping as the creature closed the distance between them, towering over her.

Jumping to her feet as fast as she could, Brenda refused to submit, fierce determination burning in her eyes. But before she had time to react, the Chylron moved with inhuman speed and grasped her arms into an unbreakable hold.

Desperately squirming and writhing, Brenda struggled futilely against the creatures' overpowering grip as it drew her closer, squeezing the breath from her lungs.

"No!" Shouted a voice, which was accompanied by a comfortingly familiar, buzzing sound.

The Chlyron paused in its attempt to suffocate Brenda, glancing around enquiringly to try and identify the location of the ominous voice.

Realising that the creature had relaxed its grip for a moment, Brenda agilely wriggled from its grip, not hesitating to sprint away from her captor.

Looking over her shoulder briefly, she froze in horror as she saw the Chlyrons massive, motionless form slowly turn transparent, blue veins lacing artistically through what previously was skin, but was now clear, pink-tinted glass.

Transfixed, Brenda watched with her mouth agape, amazed by the sudden transformation.

All of a sudden, the perfect glass statue became marred by a long, jagged crack splitting the crystalline creature into two perfect halves, not stopping as it spread through the rest of the shiny, shimmering surface.

"Get down!" The voice cried from behind her as she heard the owner's footsteps approaching rapidly, before a weight pushed her down face-forward into the silver sand.

Something fell on top of Brenda protectively, as she looked up just in time to see the solidified, glass Chlyron explode, the incredibly sharp, deadly shards flying on all sides, but the majority landing to harmlessly bury themselves into the shining sand.

'There can only be one person who would've saved me…' Brenda thought, turning around and gently pushing her saviour off.

"Doctor!" She cried, half in relief, half in anger. "You came back!"

The Doctor groaned in pain as he rolled onto the sand, landing on his back. Brenda shouted out in alarm, registering in panic, a large, knife-like shard deeply embedded in the left side of his chest.

"Oh no!" Brenda exclaimed feeling a wave of despair wash over her, "Doctor? Doctor! What can I do? I can't take it out else you'll lose too much blood… but I can't leave it in there either!" She bit her lip in exasperation.

The Doctor grabbed her slim arm and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm fine, don't worry, I'll just – AH!" He cried. Brenda watched with a horrified expression as the shard sank in a few more inches. Gradually, the whole fragment disappeared until none of it was left visible.

"Doctor? Are you ok? What's happened?" Brenda whispered, shaking him in concern when he remained still.

Worried, she bit her lip again and laid her ear against his chest in an attempt to find some trace of a heartbeat. Unable to hear anything, Brenda's eyes began to fill with tears, but she pushed them aside, telling herself to toughen up.

The Doctor remained motionless, whilst Brenda desperately scanned her mind, trying to remember how to resuscitate people.

Failing her efforts, she impetuously decided to thump his chest in a futile attempt to restart his heart, and to her great surprise, the Doctor suddenly jerked up and took in several deep breaths.

"Thank God." Brenda said weakly, before turning away as her eyes filled with tears of relief.

"No," The Doctor corrected, "Thank _you_." He smiled as he pulled the distressed Brenda into a comforting hug.

The two friends slowly began to calm down, the Doctor gradually evening his breathing, and Brenda sobbing quietly against his chest, realising just how frightened she had been.

After a few minutes, Brenda recovered and regained her composure, pulling away slightly from the Doctor, she looked up to meet his eyes.

"You have a strange heartbeat." She commented, frowning.

"Ah, well, that's because I have two hearts." The Doctor replied simplistically.

"Two hearts? Anything else I should know?" Brenda asked worriedly.

"Erm. I'm nine hundred years old…and – I'm sorry, I really am." He said sincerely, still not daring to meet Brenda's eyes.

"So you bloody should be!" Brenda exclaimed.

Cautiously, the Doctor glanced up in an attempt to read her expression, although, unfortunately for him, Brenda hadn't quite finished.

SLAP!

"Ouch!" The Doctor held his face where Brenda's hand had made swift, but violent contact with it.

"Ok, I guess I deserved that." He admitted in embarrassment.

Brenda nodded, and pulled herself elegantly to her feet.

"You did." She confirmed.

Rubbing the stinging, red area of his face, the Doctor smiled tentatively at Brenda, bracing himself for another slap. But to his relief, she just half-smiled back, a wary look shadowing her dark green eyes.

The Doctor realised that he must have hurt Brenda deeply by leaving her behind, and silently swore to make it up to her. Perhaps the girl saw the guilt and regret in his eyes, but if she did, she wasn't showing it.

"To the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, meeting her eyes again, begging her to forgive him.

"To the TARDIS." Brenda confirmed, a frown briefly crossing her face before disappearing.

The Doctor held his hand out to her in an obvious sign of peace, Brenda stared at it for a moment, then accepted his hand before they gently made their way back to the TARDIS.

**In The TARDIS:**

Brenda sank down onto the chair, crossing her arms, then her legs, very tightly.

"I haven't unpacked yet." She stated as she watched the Doctor carelessly fling his long, brown coat onto the TARDIS's railings.

"Would you _like_ to unpack?" The Doctor asked, noticing the dangerous look on her face, he quickly sat down next to her to show that he was listening.

Brenda shrugged, pretending that she didn't care.

"Depends. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Well, it's up to you really…" He trailed off, then, catching sight of Brenda's fearsome frown he added, "But if the question was directed at me… yes, I'd love you to stay."

Brenda gave him a small, shy smile, as she slowly began to trust him again.

The Doctor mercifully decided to change the subject to less awkward matters.

"Anyway! So! What now?" He said cheerfully.

"I don't really know… I mean, today has hardly been a 'normal' day, especially since I thought that you were… well, on the beach, I thought you were…" Brenda trailed off, biting her lip as she remembered the fear she had felt at the idea that the Doctor might have been dead…

The Doctor looked at Brenda as if trying to silently tell her something.

"What exactly happened to that piece of glass? Did you take it out in the end…?" He asked, trying to remember what had happened.

Brenda shook her head slowly.

"Well…one minute it was stuck there," She pointed to the left side of his chest, "And the next it just sort of…sunk in…"

"Oh." The Doctor said.

"Oh what?" Brenda queried.

"I think that I should have regenerated when it stabbed me – but I didn't – that's not happened before…" He trailed off thoughtfully.

"Regenerate?" Brenda asked in confusion. She watched as the Doctor rolled up his shirt to inspect his injury.

"Yep." He replied, moving his arm so Brenda could take a look. The girl's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the unblemished skin where the deadly glass fragment had appeared to sink into his heart. "Completely healed!" He exclaimed cheerfully, before continuing.

"When Time Lords are dying they regenerate – cheat death by changing everything about them just so they can keep on living-"

"-Wow! That's pretty useful," Brenda cut in. "So why didn't you change this time? I mean, you've healed…"

The Doctor shrugged. "Can't be sure, but maybe that fragment of Chylron crystal stopped me from changing, but not from healing." He concluded, ruffling his hair.

Brenda decided to stand up and stretch her legs after sitting down for so long, but as she rose to her feet, a sudden sharp pain shot down her side, reminding her of her injury she had obtained on the Chylron's ship.

"Ow…damn those Chylrons…" She cursed as she inspected the damage and found a purple-green bruise disfiguring her ribs.

"Looks like you need something for that." The Doctor told her, before bouncing off enthusiastically, then returning a few moments later with a tube of cream. "Just stick that on and it should heal within an hour – it's sort of like a fast-acting Arnica." He explained, grinning.

Brenda winced as she spread the cold cream on her skin. Smiling gratefully, she gave the tube back to the Doctor who tucked it away under the console for safe-keeping.

"Anyway! So, are you going to unpack?" He asked hopefully, once again using an irresistible smile.

"Hmm…" Brenda said thoughtfully, pretending to put her head on one side.

The Doctor looked slightly crestfallen at her indecision.

"Of course I'm staying!" Brenda smiled, pushing him playfully. "I wouldn't miss it for the world – although, I'm not so keen on getting stranded again, so I may just hide inside the TARDIS…"

"-Nah! That would spoil the fun!" The Doctor replied cheerfully, "Besides, I won't ever abandon you again." He drew closer to Brenda and gently laid his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes seriously. "That's a promise."

Brenda suddenly became aware of how close he was to her face; she could feel his warm breath on her forehead, the sweet gale blowing loose a few strands of her hair. Her pulse suddenly quickened with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

The Doctor leaned closer to the tense, nervous Brenda, then carefully tucked a few of the flyaway red and blonde hairs behind her ears.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked in a whisper.

At that moment, the TARDIS suddenly jerked violently causing the Doctor to let go of Brenda's shoulders and run over to the console, peering at the screen in concern.

As the Doctor released her, Brenda blushed a deep red and inspected the floor to disguise her deep embarrassment.

Attempting to brush the memory from her mind, she rapidly regained her composure.

'I do.' Brenda thought in a late response to his question, before glancing up and meeting the Doctor's gaze. Although she was trying to forget what had just happened, she couldn't help smirking slightly at a red tint that was also on the Doctor's cheeks – along with the slap mark!

He grinned back at her boyishly.

"Good." He remarked, before fixing the TARDIS's handbrake. "So! Unpacking!"

"Yup, ok, shouldn't take long!" Brenda called back over her shoulder as she walked towards her room.

'Wouldn't bet on that.' The Doctor thought to himself glumly.

"I heard that!" Brenda cried, pretending to take offence.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean it," He apologised quickly, rather too aware that Brenda had to be regarded as a dangerous person to get angry.

"Good." Brenda echoed, smiling sweetly before stepping into the corridor.

**Brenda's Room:**

Brenda sang quietly under her breath as she carefully unpacked her bags and folded her clothes into the giant wardrobe.

"Ah! My MP4!" She said triumphantly upon rediscovering one of her most precious possessions. "I wonder if the TARDIS has any plug points…"

She laid it aside as she groped in the rucksack for the last few items hidden in the extra pockets.

With extreme care, she placed her ring and the necklace with a large pendant on the small desk, making them look strangely out of place compared to all the other items.

Sighing contentedly, Brenda walked over to the large bed and jumped onto it unceremoniously, lying back, she stretched happily.

A massive yawn reminded Brenda of how exhausted she felt. Shutting her eyes with only the intention of a quick doze, she soon found herself within a deep sleep.

**Flashback:**

Brenda was once again inside the hut, and so was that same, strangely familiar woman.

The woman was sat elegantly on a stool facing the furious, glowing flames of the ferocious fire.

Brenda could hear her humming as she sewed something, the silver needle flashing with the reflection of the dancing flames.

Curious to see what the mysterious woman was sewing, Brenda wobbled closer on uncertain, unreliable legs.

"Ow!" The woman's soft voice cursed quietly as a drop of blood fell like a red raindrop, landing softly on the material she was repairing.

The fabric was crimson, and as the droplet fell it merged with the material and became one.

**The Doctor's Point Of View:**

The Doctor knocked gently on Brenda's ajar door, she'd been 'unpacking' for over 5 hours – presumably asleep, unless of course her suitcase matched the TARDIS in size.

He rapped on the door again and receiving no answer he cautiously pushed it open.

The Doctor smiled at her sleeping form, but as he drew closer he was surprised to see a deep frown disfiguring her face.

Suddenly Brenda's eyes flickered open, her mouth opened slightly in shock and her eyebrows raised as she found the Doctor watching her.

"Erm – sorry, I was just…erm – checking you were ok – and I can see you are… so, erm – yes." The Doctor stuttered, embarrassed at being caught, he self-consciously backed towards the door.

**Brenda's Point Of View:**

"No, it's ok." Brenda smiled reassuringly, but couldn't stop a small, suspicious frown from crossing her face. Stepping elegantly off the bed, she joined the Doctor at the door.

"Oh, by the way, has the bruising cleared up yet?" The Doctor asked in concern.

"Yes thank you, it's a lot better." Brenda replied politely, still trying to figure out whether the Doctor really had been just 'checking she was ok'.

As they walked back to the TARDIS's control room, Brenda dismissed the thought and glanced at the central piston.

"So, where to now?" She asked the Doctor.

"Hmm, how about…a random trip – we could end up anywhere, anytime…" he mused enthusiastically.

"-Sounds great!" Brenda cut in cheerfully, taking advantage of the Doctor's pause. "Ok, so, are we going or what?"

"Yup! But first…this!" The Doctor said gleefully, producing a key from his pocket and throwing it to her.

Brenda stared at her hands, wide-eyed with amazement.

"Is this what I think it is…?" She asked incredulously.

"TARDIS key – now I definitely can't leave you behind!" The Doctor grinned at her cheekily and winked.

Brenda instinctively ran over to the Doctor and flung her arms around him.

"Thank you." She said, summarising her feelings within the two, simple words.

"That's quite alright." The Doctor replied, pleased, "would you like to help me fly the TARDIS?" He asked joyfully.

"I'd love to!" Brenda exclaimed happily.

"Right! Ok, so, hold down that," The Doctor gestured to a button, "Then pull that," He pointed to a lever, "After five seconds, let go of the button and put your elbow on that, then press that with your other hand…"

Eventually, Brenda managed to remember the instructions, and together they flew the TARDIS through the Vortex and into another world!


	14. Chapter 14

**Who On Earth…? A Doctor Who Story 14 – Eclipses and Emotions**

The stars twinkled welcomingly and a light breeze ran its invisible, cool fingers through Brenda's long hair as she stepped outside the TARDIS doors.

Smiling, she looked up at the shimmering stars and wondered for the thousandth time if this was real, or if she was just imagining it.

Brenda's eyes widened in astonishment as her gaze was drawn to three, strangely eerie, green moons which had aligned themselves perfectly in the sky.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Brenda watched the Doctor emerge from the TARDIS and join her on the small, gently shadowed, rocky outcrop which dropped for a few feet before curving into a gentle slope, leading onto an impossibly flat, rocky plain.

"You know, this may be my third trip, but I'm still amazed by all this." Brenda enthused, waving a hand at the foreign, surrounding environment. She twirled around with a childish happiness, slowing slightly as she began to feel dizzy.

The Doctor smiled at her boundless energy and optimism, before taking in his surroundings and estimating their current position.

"By the looks of things, we must be somewhere near the Oscelious Constellation – see?" He reached for Brenda's hand and pointed towards the three ghostly moons hanging in the sky, like some bizarre, abstract painting. "Those moons are called Scillion, Thextro and Mevi, we've arrived a day before their decennial eclipse."

"Wow! Good timing then!" Brenda commented, grinning back at him. "So, what's the year again?"

"Erm…not _too_ sure – let's find someone to ask!" The Doctor replied, pulling Brenda to his side, as they strolled leisurely towards the jagged edge of the outcrop.

"Oh." Brenda said in awe, realising the true extent of the vast expanse of even, craggy ground beyond the gentle curve of the slope.

"There! People!" The Doctor enthused upon spotting a small cluster of huts near the bottom of the slope. "Allons-y!"

"Hold on Doctor…is it safe to leave the TARDIS here? I mean, what if somebody _stole _it?" Brenda asked in concern.

"Who's going to steal it?" The Doctor reasoned calmly.

"Well…I don't know…"

"Then there's no need to worry – is there?" He replied, grinning.

Brenda rolled her eyes at the Doctor's warped logic, watching as he edged to the end of the rocky outcrop, dragging her with him as he peered curiously at the small village.

"Whoa!" Brenda exclaimed, as suddenly, the ground beneath the two friends began to crumble before collapsing completely, resulting in them landing on the slope and sliding down inelegantly.

Once the ground had levelled out, Brenda took the opportunity to jump onto her feet, hands on hips, glowering down at the rather more amused Doctor.

"You _knew _that would happen!" She cried, poking a finger in his chest.

"I did not!" The Doctor retorted indignantly, unable to cover up his cheeky smirk.

Brenda huffed in disbelief and folded her arms in a pretence of being annoyed.

The Doctor watched her thinking up a plan, before proceeding to stand up and walk over to the irresponsive Brenda. Grinning cheekily, he positioned himself directly in front of her as she deliberately faced away from him.

"Not coming then?" He asked with mock disappointment.

Brenda didn't answer, afraid that if she even opened her mouth that she would laugh and loose the game.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." The Doctor concluded.

Brenda jumped in shock as he suddenly began to tickle her, teasing her until she collapsed onto the ground, laughing uncontrollably as she rolled away in an attempt to escape her torturer.

"No – no! Please STOP!" She cried hysterically as her ribs began to ache. "Ok, ok, I'll come with you!"

The Doctor let out a triumphant laugh, watching as Brenda hoisted herself up into a sitting position, still breathless and slightly hysterical.

"Molto bene! Then what are we waiting for?" He asked, extending a hand to help Brenda up off the ground.

Holding her hand, the Doctor led the way towards the small habitation.

"I'll ask them what year it is when we get there." He informed Brenda in advance.

"How will you do that if they speak a different language to us?" She asked, as numerous other questions sprang into her mind.

"Easy, the TARDIS translates everything for you using a basic psychic field." The Doctor explained, now peering at the horizon.

"Oh, right." Brenda responded as her mind drifted to other matters. She gazed in interest at the huts as they arrived in the small community.

"Wow. I was sort of expecting towering, High-Tec futuristic buildings or something – not…huts…" Brenda commented flatly, slightly disappointed by the lack of impressiveness.

"Don't dis the huts – at least they're 'environmentally friendly' – besides! They can't all be super solar panels and revolutionary wind farms!" The Doctor justified, before halting at the nearest hut, knocking politely, then curiously poking his head around the door.

"Hello? Anyone home – or…anything?" He called out, wrinkling his nose slightly at the musky smell contained within the hut.

Shaking his head, the Doctor turned back to the curious Brenda.

"Nope! No-one! Nada!"

"Oh…so what do we do now then?" She asked, glancing around warily.

"Hmm…well, I'd like to have a look around – usually lots of people come here to watch the eclipse…this year's turnout seems minimal…" The Doctor trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. "Tell you what, let's have a search – you go that way," He pointed straight ahead at a small circle of huts, "And I'm going this way, meet you by that big rock in about 10 minutes – ok?" He asked, checking that Brenda was satisfied with the arrangement.

"Erm…Doctor? What are the chances that the aliens here are…well…hostile?" She queried uncomfortably, remembering that a lot of her previous encounters with alien life forms had been less-than-friendly.

"Nah! Anyway, if you're not back here in 10 minutes then I'll just have to come and rescue you!" The Doctor exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"Hey! You watch who's doing the rescuing!" Brenda retorted, before smiling back and winking at him.

"Ok, allons-y! See you in 10 minutes Brenda!" The Doctor shouted back to her as he ran off to investigate, his long brown coat flapping behind him.

Brenda watched him for a moment before turning and striding at a leisurely pace towards her designated search area.

She stopped outside a hut which had a door that was already half-open, straining her eyes, she squinted into the darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone there? My name's Brenda…" She called out before realising that this hut was just as empty as the first.

Just as she was about to turn her back on the deserted home, Brenda's gaze was suddenly caught by something small and dark lying carelessly on the ground.

Pushing the door open further, she let the soft moonlight slowly creep across the floor, illuminating the inside of the hut, Brenda's breath caught as she noticed its messy, disorganised, panicked state; shreds of material, shards of glass and strips of wood were scattered wildly across the floor.

The shelves were lonely and forgotten, a few strips of twisted metal were sprawled next to the doorframe.

Frowning, Brenda backed out of the hut, running over to its neighbour; it looked similarly abandoned and devastated. A lone, blue toy animal looked up mournfully at her with shiny black eyes.

Leaning down so as to retrieve the toy, Brenda looked around sadly.

'What happened here?' She asked to no-one in particular, 'it looks like these people were attacked or had to leave in a rush…but why?'

Shutting the door behind her, Brenda stepped back outside the hut and drifted over to the rock where she had arranged to meet the Doctor. Biting her lip, she rubbed her head, looking down at the small blue toy that she still held.

Plonking herself down on the hard ground next to the rock, Brenda laid her chin on her hand and pensively gazed up at the sky; noting with surprise that the three moons were almost directly aligned with one another.

'What a shame there is no-one here to see it…' she thought sadly, looking once again at the barren, flat land.

Yawning with boredom, Brenda stretched herself, wondering how much longer the Doctor was going to take.

Suddenly, Brenda's body tensed, as she heard ominous footsteps approaching from behind her.

Glimpsing a small, subtle movement out of the corner of her eye, Brenda spun around with surprising speed; swiftly catching her stalker's forearm in a strong grip.

"Ow!" Brenda's stalker exclaimed. She frowned, taking in the creature's odd appearance, but not loosening her grip.

Her stalker was roughly of equal height to her, but twice as muscular. It had light orange skin with a mane of dark blue hair on its chest and head. Above its small fluffy ears protruded two small antlers, and instead of a nose it had a velvety blue muzzle.

Brenda's heart melted as she met its irresistible, large dark eyes. Apart from its odd characteristics, the creature had a basic resemblance to a human.

"Please let me go – please!" The creature pleaded with a surprisingly deep, but slightly whiney voice, causing Brenda to assume that, whatever it was, it was male.

Brenda raised her eyebrows at him before marginally loosening her grip on his forearm.

"First, please tell me who you are. Second, have you seen my friend? Third, why were you sneaking up behind me?" She asked, but with a more gentle tone as she sensed that obviously this creature meant her no harm.

"I'm Juan of the Aefithv, I haven't seen anyone around except you. I wasn't sneaking – I was going to tell you to come into shelter – the eclipse is starting anytime around now and you're at risk out here – now please let me go…" Juan trailed off with begging eyes. Brenda felt as though she was sinking into the two dark pools and smiled as she released his arm gently.

"I'm sorry Juan, I've just had to learn to be cautious recently. I'm Brenda and I'm travelling with this friend of mine – the Doctor, but I'm not really from around here…so tell me, what _exactly_ am I at risk from?" Brenda asked softly upon noticing that Juan was still scared.

"Brenda?" Juan asked with a puzzled look, "You _must_ be foreign! I have always dreamed of travelling….where are you from?"

"Devon, England, Earth." Brenda replied systematically, "But what's this risk you were talking about?" she persisted.

"You _must_ have heard…" Juan queried, putting his head on one side. Noticing Brenda's nonplussed look he continued.

"Every eclipse, every ten decades… it is a myth, but also a great coincidence…that every time the moons are perfectly aligned, time freezes – just for one second – and in that second a victim is chosen and they disappear forever…" Juan was abruptly interrupted by a loud, regular bleeping coming from a device attached to his waist.

"That's the alarm – we must go! The eclipse will come and take us if we remain here – come with me to the shelter – we will be safe!" Juan exclaimed, unclipping the small device which had three small buttons affixed to it.

"No Juan. My friend's out there – I must find him and warn him!" Brenda told him, before turning to walk away.

"You can't! What if…" Juan trailed off before grabbing Brenda's hand and pulling her back.

"Juan! I _must_ find him! If I don't, I'll never get back –"

Brenda was cut off as Juan shoved her towards the rock which promptly shifted sideways, a deep, hungry abyss opening underneath it.

Shouting in anger as she was forced into the dark hole, Brenda finally landed on solid ground, her knees buckling in response to the sudden contact.

Juan landed gracefully beside her, obviously adapted to the fall. He cowered slightly as he noticed the furious glare on Brenda's face.

"Juan! Look what you've done! What will happen to the Doctor now?!" Brenda cried hysterically.

Juan shrugged hopelessly, watching as Brenda sank to the floor in despair, laying her head in her hands.

Pacing up and down restlessly, Juan finally decided to sit down next to Brenda, an apologetic look on his guilty face.

"It's just…you seem really nice and I just didn't want you to get hurt…" he justified truthfully.

Brenda blushed in realisation as she heard Juan's disappointment and embarrassment.

"Thank you Juan," She said, as she attempted to stem the flood of horrifying images concerning what had befallen the Doctor. "Here," Brenda said, as something suddenly occurred to her, "I found this in one of the huts, one of your people must have left it behind…"

Juan looked overjoyed as Brenda handed him the small blue toy that she had found earlier.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He shouted childishly as he accepted the toy from Brenda who looked startled.

Juan finished shouting his thanks and glanced over at Brenda again, noticing her surprised expression he turned to explain.

"It was my sister's. The last thing I had of hers before…before the eclipse took her…I couldn't save her – that's why I had to save you…" Juan said sadly, making Brenda flood with sympathy.

"I'm sorry." She told him honestly and patted Juan's arm gently, causing him to smile up at her for the first time.

"It's ok, you didn't know." Juan replied.

"Juan, when does the eclipse end? Cause I really do need to find my friend, without him, I'll never see my home again." Brenda explained to him, making his face fall slightly.

"I'll take you back up; it should be safe now…" Juan said.

"I hope the Doctor's ok…" Brenda commented aloud.

"I'm sorry Brenda, but the chances of survival aren't that high. My device hasn't registered any life forms except you…I'm sorry, but no-one has survived the eclipse above-ground before." he informed her, deep regret shining in his dark eyes.

"But you don't know the Doctor." Brenda told him with determination, fighting the overwhelming despair rising within her chest.

Glancing up once more at the three eerie moons, Brenda felt strangely emotionless, the numb feeling spreading through her body, leaving her cold, empty, and completely alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Who On Earth…? A Doctor Who Story 15 – Flights and Flames**

Brenda and Juan slowly walked through the abandoned village, futilely looking for any sign of the Doctor.

Every so often, the young Aesfithv glanced inquiringly at his human companion, his ears pricked and alert to any sound or movement.

Brenda was blissfully unaware of Juan's intentions as she followed him subconsciously, her mind full of doubt and despair.

Grasping her head in her hands Brenda paused for a moment, breathing heavily. Juan immediately looked back in concern, registering the girl's weakness before bounding over to assist her.

As Juan reached out to help her, Brenda gently pushed him back.

"Don't worry Juan, I'm ok – I'll be fine in a moment." She flashed him a reassuring smile.

Juan shook his head, unconvinced. "Come over here for a moment, you must sit down until you feel better." He led the resisting Brenda into one of the huts and carefully pushed her onto a stool.

"This is where I live when I come above-ground…" He trailed off, diverting his eyes from Brenda.

"Do you mean that you normally live underground then? I mean, where is everyone else…? Surely you're not the only person here…?" Brenda asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"They… they all left me…" The Aesfirthv said unhappily, his ears flattening against his head, "my race migrates to the other side of the planet when the eclipse approaches, but they forgot me in the panic of leaving…besides, it's not as if there's anyone to notice my absence…" His voice trembled with emotion.

Brenda's heart twinged in sympathy as she listened to the young creature. Hesitantly, she reached out her hand to pat his arm comfortingly.

"I'm not really that sad about being left behind, I'd rather stay after all. Everyone told me that this place holds bad memories after what happened to my parents and my sister… but I don't care what they think. I'll stay here till they come back because I want to stay with what remains of my family… besides, it was worth being left if I managed to save a life – especially one of a person as pretty as you." Juan told Brenda honestly, causing her to blush a bright red.

"Thank you." She said shyly, before regaining her composure as she heaved herself off the stool and back onto her feet.

"What are you doing?" Juan asked in surprise.

"Sorry Juan, I have no choice but to leave." She held up her hand as Juan opened his mouth to protest, "I _must_ find my friend. But I will be forever grateful to you for saving my life."

"I see Brenda, this friend of yours must be very special." He smiled before unexpectedly leaping forward to hug her.

"Erm…thanks!" Brenda said in embarrassment when Juan finally released her. As he turned away ashamedly, she bent down and briefly touched his fluffy cheek with her lips before ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Bye Juan." Brenda whispered, then with one last wave she turned her back on the young Aesfithv.

Brenda breathed out heavily, happy to be free once more, but also slightly sad to leave the small, lonely creature behind.

'Can't keep on thinking about that.' She told herself, 'For now, my priority is finding the Doctor…and there's only one thing I can do to help.'

**5 minutes later:**

Relief flooded Brenda's body as she finally stood outside the comfortingly familiar large, blue box.

Reaching inside her pocket for the key, Brenda hastily jammed it into the lock, hoping desperately that her plan would work.

The lock clicked and Brenda quickly barged through the doors, sprinting over to the TARDIS's console.

As she touched the cool metal, Brenda suddenly became aware of a strange cold draft running invisible fingers through her hair. The atmosphere felt chillingly quiet and rather sinister without the Doctor's jolly, quirky presence.

"Come on! Please work!" Brenda said to the ship, feeling a little foolish as she silently begged the TARDIS to understand.

Laying her hand gently on the central piston, the ship seemed to warm to the girl's touch before greeting her with a low hum as the lights began to glow.

"Ok, well, erm, I might need some help here… but I'll do my best to try and get you to fly." Brenda told the TARDIS.

Although she felt silly talking to the inanimate piece of metal, Brenda could sense that the ship somehow was listening to her.

'It's now or never…' Brenda thought, gulping as if trying to swallow her fears.

She positioned herself in front of the console, closing her eyes for a moment to calm herself.

A sudden wave of focus settled over Brenda, washing away her fears and clearing her scattered, worrisome thoughts.

Breathing deeply, she searched her memories, trying to remember what the Doctor had done to fly the alien ship.

Reckless confidence filled Brenda as she reached towards the controls, pressing buttons and spinning dials on instinct.

Suddenly, the TARDIS jerked violently, rocking fiercely from one side to another as Brenda held onto the console for support whilst continuing to flick switches and operate the insecure ship.

The TARDIS seemed to groan as it was forced into the special-temporal vortex by its inexperienced driver. The entire ship shook, the usual screeching and scraping terribly strained making Brenda cry out in frustration.

"Come on! I need you to take me to the Doctor!" She shouted at the TARDIS which paused for a split second, as if to think.

Brenda glared up at the ship until it began to start up again, reluctantly heaving back to life.

The TARDIS resumed its flight somewhat violently, flinging Brenda to the floor as it screeched and scraped.

Brenda quickly grabbed one of the pillars before the TARDIS had the opportunity to off balance her again. She gripped the support until her knuckles went white as the journey became ever rougher.

Eventually, the TARDIS ground to a halt, steam poured out of the console in copious amounts making Brenda cough and splutter.

Pulling herself off the ground, the girl glanced at the ship's console before striding towards the doors. 'The TARDIS better have got us to the right place.' She thought grimly.

Thrusting the doors open angrily, Brenda stepped out to land in the arms of an extremely surprised Doctor.

"Wh-what? How-?" He stuttered in shock as he gazed disbelievingly at the TARDIS and Brenda.

Pulling herself out of the stunned Doctor's arms, Brenda glanced up at the sky. To her horror, she realised that the moons were close to overlapping in an eclipse.

"Doctor! No time for questions – you're coming with me – right now!" She demanded before dragging him impatiently towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor froze, watching her dumbstruck.

"Come on!" Brenda cried in frustration, hitting his arm in an attempt to try and force him into action.

Tugging the confounded Time Lord after her, Brenda shoved open the TARDIS doors and pushed the Doctor inside.

Wasting no time, the girl immediately rushed over to the console, shooting a deadly glare at the useless Doctor, before proceeding to start the TARDIS.

"What?" he exclaimed, "How can you suddenly know how to fly the TARDIS? – That's impossible! … Impossible – but brilliant!"

Brenda briefly looked up from the controls and shrugged, then pressed down a button which caused the ship to jerk into flight.

"The coordinates are set to 5 minutes after I left so…" Brenda suddenly swayed dizzily.

Noticing her unstable condition, the Doctor instantly ran forward to catch Brenda's limp form in his outstretched arms.

A deep frown crossed the Doctor's face as he carefully lifted Brenda, depositing her gently onto the chair.

'Could it be…? No! If she was, then I would know!' the Doctor convinced himself as he watched Brenda's chest rise and fall with her breathing.

Shaking his head in disbelief, he took over flying the smouldering TARDIS.

***Flashback***

The fierce flames had died to flickering embers, glowing threateningly as the fire gradually faded.

In the vague light, Brenda caught another glimpse of the familiar woman. She saw her hunched, despairing figure, her head held hopelessly in her hands.

Concerned, Brenda crawled over in an attempt to comfort the sad, pretty young woman.

She tugged gently, her childish fingers squeezing the woman's soft hands.

The woman looked up in surprise, her misty eyes reflecting the dull, dying embers. She wearily smiled down at Brenda, uttering a few murmured words as she lifted the girl carefully onto her lap, lovingly stroking her hair.

**Brenda's Point Of View:**

Brenda opened her eyes groggily, everything looked blurry and unfocused, on top of that, her head was pounding with the after affects of a migraine.

She blinked repeatedly in an attempt to improve her vision, frowning at the shadowy shapes.

Grumpily, Brenda heaved herself off the seat, staggering slightly. She managed to walk a few steps before another wave of dizziness struck her, and she grasped onto the humming console for support.

After a few moments, Brenda located the Doctor. He was in the room next door holding an object which emitted an annoying bleeping sound.

Squinting, she tried to identify the machine as she wobbled closer.

She watched, unnoticed by the Doctor, as he glared at the hand-held machine, tapping it in frustration when its bleeping stopped abruptly.

Brenda smirked as the Doctor shook it to no avail, then reached inside his coat and produced his sonic screwdriver, holding it against the reluctant machine.

Suddenly, the Doctor's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he peered closely at the machine's screen.

Brenda moved forwards, attempting to see what was on the screen until the Doctor's head snapped up in shock as he noticed her creeping closer.

"What's up?" Brenda asked innocently, as she walked over so she could see the machine over his shoulder.

"Oh…nothing." The Doctor replied, sending her a bright grin.

Brenda's eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion.

"Then what's that?" she gestured towards the machine as the Doctor tucked his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket.

"Erm…" The Doctor shifted slightly, his face looking inexplicably guilty.

"It's a scanner – of sorts. It's capable of running a quick scan on your metabolism using hephonic rays… basically, it diagnoses your species."

"And you were doing that to me...why?" Brenda asked sceptically, laying her hands on her hips.

"I thought – well, it doesn't matter. Just to confirm, you are one hundred percent human."

She lifted her eyebrows questioningly before a sudden burst of pain exploded in her forehead.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Brenda cried. Suddenly swaying as her dizziness returned, making her sway dangerously.

The Doctor rapidly leapt forward to catch her again, discreetly tucking the little machine into his pocket.

"Okay?" The Doctor asked gently as Brenda pulled herself out of his grip, a light red tinge colouring her cheeks.

"Fine. It's stopped now thanks."

The Doctor shot her a look of concern before helping her back to the control room and ignoring Brenda's fierce protests, he forced the reluctant her to sit down.

Brenda sat back sulkily, crossing her arms as she glared at the smug Doctor, who simply leant back lazily against the console, smirking at her, a gleeful, cocky look sparkling in his eyes.

"Hmph." Brenda glared back at him, "I'm tired."

"Oh…" The Doctor said in disappointment, "I was hoping that you could give me a hand with the TARDIS after your performance earlier…"

Brenda immediately glanced up to meet his questioning eyes. "I don't _know _how I did it. It just happened." She conveyed meaningfully.

"Well, it's strange, I grant you that…anyway, so, you're tired – bed, sleep, rest - right? Meanwhile, I'm going to take a look at the TARDIS – that trip you gave her certainly wasn't the gentlest she's done…"

"What do you expect? And I could at least get a thank you for saving your life!" Brenda exclaimed indignantly.

"Thanks." The Doctor said quickly, without looking up from the console.

Brenda rolled her eyes. 'Typical guy.' She thought in annoyance.

"Typical Time Lord you mean." He corrected her.

"Whatever, _Time Lord_. I'm going go to my room and have a sleep." Brenda paused for a moment. "Do you ever sleep Doctor?"

"Mmm, sort of… well, I say sort of, but I mean not really…I don't have to sleep unless I want to… anyway, go – I'll see you in a few hours when I've fixed the TARDIS." The Doctor finally glanced up to meet Brenda's eyes and gave her a boyish smile.

"Ok, hope it goes alright." She replied before walking out into the corridor.

Letting out a soft sigh, Brenda pushed open the door to her room and immediately fell, exhausted onto the bed. Closing her tired eyes, she relaxed and soon dropped off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Brenda jumped in alarm as a loud knock sounded on her door, jerking her awake.

Startled, she dragged herself off the bed and stretched before another knock assaulted her ears.

"Yes?" Brenda asked irritably, glaring at the door.

"Brenda? Are you awake?" The Doctor's voice asked, before the door burst open and he appeared with an excited, manic grin. "Come on! You'll be just in time to see the Fire of Zaphillia burn to cinders…the end of an era…hurry! Otherwise you'll miss it!"

"Sheesh! Calm down! I'm coming, I've just got to – ow!" Brenda cursed as a dull, aching pain began to spread down her calves.

"Ouch! I think I've strained my muscles!" She moaned, tentatively rubbing her legs in an unsuccessful attempt to relieve the pain.

"Stop groaning! It's only cause you've stretched them!"

Brenda sent the unsympathetic Doctor a scowl, then straightened up and brushed her clothes off.

The Doctor rolled his eyes impatiently before grabbing Brenda's arm and dragging the yawning her out of her room.

Together they ran hastily towards the open TARDIS doors where a hot draft blew through Brenda's unruly hair.

The girls' eyes widened as she gazed out into the vast expanse of space. The sky had turned a fiery orangey yellow colour, in the centre of the maelstrom was a small, glowing red planet. Bright flames licked hungrily at what remained of the planets roasting surface.

"I hope the TARDIS has a force field…" Brenda murmured, transfixed.

"Don't worry, we're perfectly safe here."

"Can't you save it?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

The Doctor shook his head regretfully before carefully laying his hand on her shoulder.

"The nearby civilisations all fled long before it caught flames. And, after all, everything must end." He pointed towards the burning planet. "That could have been my planet, Gallifrey, home of the Time Lords… but they all burned – every last one. There was no mercy, no survivors… just pointless death and destruction." The Doctor told her bitterly, his voice shaking with emotion as they watched the fire die gradually leaving the planet to subside into fragments of molten rock.

The segments of rock floated around the TARDIS like a picturesque, fiery snow globe, encased in glass for eternity.

Brenda looked up to meet the Doctor's eyes.

"Not any more though – you're the only one left for a reason Doctor – that's obvious. You've saved the human race countless times… and that's not to mention other civilisations too. Without you… I most probably wouldn't exist – nor would any of this." Brenda gestured outside at the remnants of the planet Zaphillia and at the silent, starry space.

"Well, I suppose not…" The Doctor smiled back at her with gratitude, filling Brenda with a pleasing warmth.

Lifting her hand up, Brenda gently laid it atop the Doctor's as together they watched the flickering rocks fade into the dark folds of the universe.

Finally, when the last fragments had drifted away, the Doctor reached out and shut the doors with a creak, ending the peaceful silence they had shared.

"Where would you like to go now?" he asked, his eyes looking unusually vulnerable and emotional.

Brenda shrugged, frowning at the Doctor's uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Actually," she said suddenly, as an idea occurred to her, "Do you think it would be ok to visit my friend Lily and see how she's doing…? I hope she's alright… I mean, I sort of abandoned her after…anyway. I'd really like to see her again – is that ok with you Doctor?"

He nodded without taking his eyes off Brenda. "Where does she live?"

"Oh… she's staying with her brother in Cardiff apparently."

"Cardiff? Why would _anyone_ want to go to Cardiff?" The Doctor asked, amazed.

"Honestly, how should I know? So, are we going or not?"

"Of course, setting course for Cardiff, year 2022…how about…hmm…August?"

"Sounds good to me! Let's go!" Brenda said enthusiastically as the Doctor reached for her hand.

"Allons-y!" He replied with a grin before pulling a lever, causing the TARDIS to jerk into action…


	16. Chapter 16

**Who On Earth…? A Doctor Who Story 16 - Roses And Rendez-Vous**

**Liliana's Point Of View:**

Liliana jumped in surprise as a loud screeching, scraping sound resounded throughout the flat.

'Better not be the neighbours again.' She thought grumpily as she ran into her room to try and look out of her window.

As she entered the doorway, she stopped, shock written over her face.

Papers were scattered on the floor, as if from a sudden breeze, and blinking, Liliana registered a large blue box innocently sat in the centre of her previously tidy room.

Holding her head, Liliana swayed, not believing her eyes. "I've finally lost it." She muttered before collapsing onto the carpeted floor.

**Brenda's Point Of View:**

Brenda enthusiastically pulled open the TARDIS doors, an unusually bright smile lighting up her face. Although, it faded slightly as she noticed the motionless Liliana lying on the carpet.

The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS and looked around eagerly, taking in his surroundings. "Seems like we actually got it right for once!" He announced cheerfully.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her? Is she ok?" Brenda asked him worriedly as he strode towards the limp Liliana.

"She's fine. Really! You humans… a massive spaceship hovering over London, a few thousand Cybermen in your homes and the planet transported to the Medusa Cascade… but no, what _really _scares you is when a Police Call Box appears in your room!" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Can you please help me get her downstairs?" Brenda asked the Time Lord as he continued to rant on about humans.

Sighing, the Doctor grudgingly lifted Liliana's unconscious form and carried her into the living room.

"Ok," Brenda said decisively as she looked around the room, then pointed at the sofa, "If you lie her down there then…" she trailed off as she heard someone approach the living room.

Brenda's head snapped around instinctively, and she looked up to meet the eyes of Liliana's older brother.

She felt blood rush to her face as she took in his pleasing appearance. Brenda remembered Liliana's brother as a short, serious, plain-looking kid. Although she had to admit that he now looked like a completely different person.

He towered over Brenda, giving her a charming smile. His green eyes sparkled with mischief and curiosity as he watched her.

Brenda hardly registered as he began to speak to her, she was too busy taking in his nice looks with her mouth open.

"Uh, sorry! What were you saying?" Brenda asked as she turned an even deeper shade of scarlet.

Liliana's brother stepped forward and sent her another dazzling smile.

"Hey Brenda, I was asking you if you remembered me?"

"Y-yes, hi Kay, how are things?" Brenda said shyly, feeling awkward as the Doctor frowned at her.

"Very good actually. How about you? I see you have a new…friend?" Kay raised his eyebrows at the Doctor, who was glaring at him from his position next to Brenda.

"Oh…yeah…erm, everything's fine thanks -"

"You must be very brave if you're fine after everything that happened." Kay commented admiringly.

"Yeah, uh, thanks," Brenda replied, her face hot. She turned to glance quickly over at the Doctor, catching sight of his expression, she decided to minimize the tension by introducing him.

"Kay, this is the Doctor. Doctor, meet Kay." She announced with forced cheer.

"Hello." The Doctor said, attempting to sound reasonably friendly.

"Hi." Kay replied, with minimal enthusiasm he held his hand out for the Doctor to shake. "Pleased to meet you."

Sensing the slight awkwardness between the two men, Brenda took charge of the conversation and smiled at Kay.

"So, how's the acting going?"

"Really well. It's great! I love my job and it pays good money so I afford to look after myself and Lily – talking of whom Brenda, you scared her when you disappeared off like that without even saying goodbye to her… all I can do is warn you to keep out of slapping range when she wakes up…" He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but decided not to.

Another awkward silence filled the room as Brenda shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, the Doctor examined his surroundings with an unusual amount of interest and Kay watched the Doctor warily.

Brenda cleared her throat to break the quiet once more. "Kay, don't suppose you could get us all a cup of tea?" She asked brightly.

"Sure, ok." Kay replied, sending Brenda another brilliant smile before walking into the kitchen.

Pushing the door shut behind Kay, Brenda crossed her arms and strode over to the Doctor, who was now glancing longingly towards the bedroom where the TARDIS was parked.

"What is your problem?" She hissed, poking him in the chest to reaffirm his attention.

"Me? Nothing! I'm fine! Molto bene!" The Doctor said innocently, looking slightly offended at her aggressive attitude.

"You could _try _to be a bit friendlier…"

"What? I -" He stopped talking as Kay returned holding a tray.

"Here you are Brenda." Kay said, handing Brenda her cup and giving her a quick wink, then he gave the Doctor his with slightly less enthusiasm.

"Thank you Kay."

"Mmm." The Doctor said vaguely.

Rolling her eyes, Brenda sat herself down on the sofa next to Liliana's motionless form.

"Is she ever going to wake up?" Brenda asked as she watched her friend stir slightly.

"I have an idea!" Kay said brightly, proceeding to run out into the kitchen and return with a glass of cold water.

"Uh-oh…" She said, as she realised his plan.

An evil smirk spread across Kay's face as he tiptoed towards his sister. Positioning the glass above her head, he promptly tipped it, causing a cascade of water to land on his sister's face.

Gasping, Liliana sat up, droplets of water running down her face and in her hair.

The drenched girl narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of her brother who was hiding behind Brenda.

"You are _so _ in for it Kay!" Liliana shouted, before leaping at Kay and chasing him around the flat as he cackled with laughter.

Even the Doctor couldn't help smiling as Liliana finally caught up with him and tickled her helpless brother to the floor.

**Later on:**

Brenda's head buzzed and pounded after Liliana had confronted her with endless questions about where she'd been for the last 2 months. Fortunately, the Doctor had helped Brenda to create a believable, half-honest story about her experiences.

'Although, I wish she could know the truth… I can't even believe it myself… travelling through time and space… well, I suppose it's for the better…' Brenda sighed causing Liliana to send her a curious look.

"So Brenda, do you fancy going out for a meal tonight with Lily and me?" Kay asked as he poked his head around the living room door.

"Well…" She trailed off, not wanting to seem rude.

"Come on Brenda!" Liliana said persuasively, "It's our treat."

"Oh, alright then! Why not?" Brenda replied subconsciously, her pounding head nulling her thoughts.

Unfortunately, the Doctor had other plans as he moved to leave the room.

"Hey! Aren't you coming Doctor?" Brenda asked, her voice sounding slightly sharp.

"Er…no, I'll pass thanks." He declined, but as he caught sight of Brenda's fierce glare, he underwent a change of heart. "On second thoughts, I'll come."

As Liliana chattered happily to Brenda, the Doctor met her gaze and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'happy now?'

'It'll do.' Brenda thought cheekily in response. "But just cool it, even Time Lords need to relax sometime."

The Doctor just rolled his eyes in response.

"Excuse me Lily. The Doctor and I are going to get changed for going out – if you don't mind that is." Brenda said with a polite smile.

"Go ahead, you can change in my room if you like." Liliana replied, eyeing the Doctor suspiciously. "He can change in the bathroom if he wants."

"Thank you!" Brenda replied, dragging the Doctor towards the door before he managed to protest.

Carefully closing the living room door behind her, Brenda followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

"I don't normally do these things…" The Doctor complained as they walked into the TARDIS as the ship welcomed them with a hum.

"Come on!" Brenda told him persistently. "It's not going to kill you!"

"Last time it nearly did…"

Brenda ignored his comment and strode off towards her room. "Go and get dressed and stop moaning!" She shouted over her shoulder before entering her room.

Shutting the door behind her, Brenda sighed wondering why everything seemed such a fight with the Doctor. After a few moments, she smiled, realising that the upsides of travelling with him, far outweighed the negatives.

Brenda walked over to her wardrobe and pulled it open, soon finding that the clothes she had packed were insufficient resources for a meal out.

She re-emerged, unsuccessful from her wardrobe and sighed again. 'I wonder where the Doctor gets his clothes from…hmm… maybe – just maybe – there might be a dress or something lying around, after all, anything seems possible with this ship…'

Brenda bit her lip thoughtfully until a loud rap on the door caused her to jump suddenly, ending her ponderences.

"Yes Doctor?" She said, opening the door to reveal a rather dashing Time Lord.

Brenda's cheeks tingled as she took in his pleasing appearance. She'd just discovered how nice the Doctor looked in a James Bond type of suit. 'Very nice indeed,' she admitted to herself.

"Glad you think so!" The Doctor replied out loud, causing Brenda to turn an even more prominent shade of red as she scolded herself for not guarding her thoughts. "And yes, the TARDIS actually does have its own wardrobe – complete with changing rooms! Here, I'll show you." He said with his cheeky smile, politely holding his arm out for Brenda to take.

The Doctor led Brenda a little further down the corridor into a large, circular room designed to look like the control room. It had a curvy staircase winding upwards from the centre of the room and an infinite supply of clothes hung off the clothes-racks.

Brenda gasped in amazement, taking in the sheer amount of different clothes, then smirking, she turned to the Doctor, her eyes glittering with mischief.

"I never knew you liked wearing women's clothes Doctor!" Brenda exclaimed in a mock shocked voice as she indicated the dresses.

"Wha-? I do _not!_" He denied immediately, before Brenda collapsed into giggles. "Alright," the Doctor said, with a hint of annoyance, "Take your pick. We've only got 10 minutes – so hurry up!"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "No sense of humour." She muttered under her breath, then said in a louder voice, "Thanks, be there in a few minutes!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow disbelievingly before walking back to the control room and leaving Brenda to choose.

**10 minutes later:**

The Doctor stood up rapidly when he heard Brenda's footsteps approaching the control room, indicating that she had finally chosen something to wear.

His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the teenager's transformed appearance.

Brenda wore an elegant, long, dark blue dress which flowed out at the waist, complimenting her shaped figure. Her long red and blonde tresses were held back by an eye-catching, sapphire-blue, jewelled headband. She'd even gone to the effort of putting on some subtle makeup to emphasise her dark green eyes.

The Doctor froze in shock, but soon realised he was staring and smiled uncertainly.

"You look…stunning." He admitted to her before hastily changing the subject. "Right, let's go then!"

Brenda smiled back, amused by his reaction, then accepted his outstretched arm as he escorted her to the door.

"Thank you." Brenda said quietly, just so he could hear her. She looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes sparkling.

The Doctor grinned at her, then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Allons-y!"

5 minutes later they walked down to Cardiff Bay with Liliana and Kay, Brenda having requested a quick look around before they trudged back to the restaurant.

As her friends strode ahead of them, the Doctor dragged his feet reluctantly until Brenda gave him a fearsome glare and caught his arm in a vice grip. Sighing dramatically, the Time Lord sulked as he was pulled into a small, cheerful restaurant and told to sit down at a table for 4.

After ordering the drinks, Brenda returned to the table and greeted the unhappy Doctor with an enthusiastic wave.

"Come on! Cheer up!" She said, sending him a quick smile.

The Doctor stared at her for a moment before grinning back. "Oh… alright then… but you owe me…"

A blood red rose was set carefully in the middle of the table, catching Brenda's eye. Without thinking, she leant forward to lift the rose out of its glass and sniff it.

"Ouch!" Brenda exclaimed in surprise as one of the razor-sharp thorns pierced her skin, making her drop the offending flower on the table.

Scowling at the discarded rose, Brenda quickly found a napkin and tied it around her finger, causing copious amounts of blood to seep through the makeshift bandage.

The Doctor watched in concern as she continued to bleed and offered his napkin as well.

"Thanks." She replied gratefully, before turning around in surprise as a gentle hand appeared and laid itself on her shoulder.

"Hey Brenda, what happened to your finger?" Kay asked warmly as he took a seat next to her.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the ever observant Brenda.

"Oh, nothing, it's ok. I was just stupid enough to pick up that rose and prick myself." She smiled reassuringly.

Kay turned his gaze on the Doctor and raised an eyebrow in distrust. It was obvious that he blamed the Time Lord for Brenda's minor 'injury'.

Reluctantly drawing his glare from the Doctor, Kay turned back to Brenda with another brilliant smile.

"So Brenda, what made you decide to come over and pay us a visit?" He queried in a friendly manner.

"Oh, well, just needed a break from travelling I guess…besides, I needed time to recover after what happened…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"Still can't see why you couldn't have told me…" Liliana replied indignantly.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I was so messed up – I just had to get away before I lost it completely…"

"Hmm…" Liliana said, unconvinced.

Brenda found the meal an awkward affair, as during the entirety only a few words were exchanged, meanwhile, Liliana glared at the Doctor and Brenda, angry that her best friend wasn't entrusting her with the truth. The Doctor ate his meal in a brooding silence as Kay frowned at him before sending an occasional smile at Brenda.

Brenda sighed as she finally finished her meal and crossed her knife and fork.

"Thank you, that was really nice guys." She told Liliana and Kay with a smile, before nudging the Doctor in a silent prompt.

"Yeah, mmm…very good."

Kay stood up and pulled his wallet out his pocket before making his way over to the counter.

"Wait." Liliana said, producing her own purse. "I'll pay."

Before Brenda could react, Liliana had grabbed her arm and was dragging her friend with her to the bar.

"Right," she said aggressively, "you have some explaining to do… I didn't get the opportunity to ask before, so I'm asking you now!"

"Oh." Brenda replied, not knowing how to react.

Liliana quickly glanced back at the table where Kay was watching the girls' exchange with interest. Pulling Brenda around the corner, she began to confront her.

"For starters, who is that man? How did you meet him? What is he to you?" She asked, all in one breath.

"He's just a friend, that's all and I've known him for quite a while now…" Liliana frowned again, sensing that the squirming Brenda wasn't being entirely honest.

"How come you've never told me about him before then?" Brenda shrugged and shifted uneasily before thinking up another dishonest answer.

"Erm, he's an old family friend… he offered to put me up for a while after the whole thing at school and…"

Luckily for Brenda, the barman chose that moment to hand Liliana the bill, bringing the awkward conversation to a close.

Seizing her opportunity to escape as Liliana rummaged around in her purse, Brenda quickly strode back over to the table and announced that her friend had paid and it was time to leave.

The two men wasted no time as they jumped up from their seats suspiciously fast, and got as far away from one another as possible.

Raising an eyebrow at the Doctor, Brenda walked over to him.

"Care to explain?" She asked.

"What?" He replied innocently, before they moved to follow Kay and Liliana outdoors.

They emerged outside, full and tired. Brenda stretched, glad to be free of the stuffy café and tense atmosphere.

"Would you like to go for a quick walk before we head back?" Kay asked Brenda with a sly wink.

"Er… ok." Brenda said, unsuccessfully trying to stop the blush from creeping onto her cheeks.

"Fine, well I'm going back home. I'll talk to you _later_ Brenda." Liliana stated, eying the Doctor warily one last time before she stalked off.

"Don't worry. She cares about you really. She's just a bit mad at the moment, but she'll be fine once she calms down." Kay explained once his sister was out of earshot.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed slightly as Kay took Brenda's arm in his own causing her to flush a deeper red under the dim lights.

Gently removing her arm from his, Brenda doubled back to walk next to the Doctor, much to Kay's disappointment.

The Doctor grinned at her as she walked next to him, but his hearts quickly sank as he realised where they were heading.

Kay stopped outside the towering Millennium Centre, the indented gold script catching the light from the neon pillars, standing like matchsticks in the middle of the Bay.

The Doctor glanced around anxiously as they continued to walk towards the large fountain in positioned near the Millennium Centre.

The mirrored glass sent strange reflections dancing off their faces as the water trickled down the panelled monument.

Brenda held her hand out to touch the glass causing droplets cascade onto her arm, reflecting the neon lights like sparkling jewels.

"It's beautiful." She stated happily, before shaking the remaining drips from her arm.

As the Doctor and Kay turned to walk away, Brenda sent one last glance up at the shining fountain.

"What's that?" She asked suddenly, squinting at a small black splodge which defiled the perfect surface of the mirrored panels.

"What?" Kay and the Doctor replied, both turning around to find out what ailed her.

"It looks like a sort of… black beetle thing…"

"Did you just say a black beetle?" The Doctor asked, his voice becoming serious.

Brenda nodded.

Suddenly, the giant black beetle moved and without warning it flew straight towards Brenda, leaving her only seconds dodge aside.

"What the heck _is _that thing?" She cried, picking herself off the ground as the black spot disappeared into the night.

"I didn't see anything." Kay commented.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked her in concern as she brushed herself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine just - " Brenda suddenly stopped, holding her hand to her chest.

"Brenda?" The Doctor said worriedly, as she doubled over in pain.

As the pain eased, she began to straighten up until another surge of pain racked through her body, causing her to weaken and shake violently, sinking back to the floor, but this time the pain didn't stop. It spread like fire through her limbs, spasms of pain stabbing her chest.

Finally the writhing girl could take no more and collapsed, unconscious at the Doctor's feet.

"No! Brenda!" Shouted Kay, who had watched, horrified as the girl had endured increasing agony. He leapt forward to try and feel her pulse and check her breathing, but the Doctor had got there first.

Acting immediately, the Doctor pulled out his stethoscope in an attempt to diagnose the problem, laying it in different locations on her chest, he eventually found a weak heartbeat.

"Will she be ok?" Kay asked him worriedly, his eyes full of concern.

The Doctor shook his head before removing the napkins from Brenda's finger, which continued to bleed a stream of red liquid.

"As I thought…she's been poisoned – there's nothing you can do. I'll take her somewhere she can get help."

"Where would that be?" Kay asked challengingly, as the Doctor lifted Brenda's limp form in his arms.

"Look, it doesn't matter where – Brenda is dying and all you can do is argue with me?" The Doctor asked, incredulously shaking his head.

"_I'll _take her!" Kay shouted persistently, barring the Doctor's way and causing the Time Lord's anger to rise further.

"She came to me for help last time - not you Kay." He said in a deadly voice. "Now I'd appreciate it if you moved out of the way."

Kay dithered, reluctant to let the Doctor 'win', but also wishing the best for Brenda.

"Move NOW!" The Doctor shouted finally, as he barged past the other man in a fearless rage.

Kay stood shocked, watching as the Doctor sent him a look of such inhuman contempt that he backed away.

His hearts pounding with an unusual amount of emotion, the Doctor looked down at the girl in his arms.

Brenda's cold, motionless form shuddered and her strained breathing became almost in audible. Bowing his head as he ran, the Doctor whispered to the unconscious girl.

I'm sorry Brenda…I'm so sorry… Forgive me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Who On Earth…? A Doctor Who Story 17 – Troubles In Torchwood**

**Ianto's Point Of View:**

Turning another page of the boring magazine as he sipped his tea, a young man in a suit hopefully glanced down at his watch.

'Finally, time to close.' He thought with relish as he stood up, stretching pleasurably.

Reaching for the 'Closed' sign, the man walked out from behind the counter and paused for a moment, a smile spreading across his face as he thought to himself.

Suddenly, a large 'bang!' interrupted his concentration as the shop door was flung open violently and the Doctor barged in, delicately holding a limp girl in his arms with his expression strained with worry.

"Ianto – wasn't it? This is an emergency. I need to see Jack – now!" The Doctor shouted forcefully.

Ianto nodded, his eyes wide and disbelieving as he beheld the man who his boss held in such high regard. The Time Lord looked distraught, his breathing slightly laboured and desperation burning in his eyes.

Putting the 'Closed' sign aside, Ianto hastily leant over the counter and pressed the large, red button, which caused the concealed door to slide open with a loud grinding sound.

"Through there and straight on down the corridor until you reach the lift – Jack will probably be in his office." Ianto informed the Doctor.

The Doctor sent a quick, sharp nod to Ianto before stepping through the secret doorway into a long, dimly lit corridor.

Frowning, Ianto watched the door shut behind the frantic Time Lord. 'I wonder why the Doctor has come here – obviously not just a leisurely visit judging by the state that the poor girl was in…I wonder who – or what, she is…' he pondered, scratching his head.

Sighing, Ianto once again reached for the 'Closed' sign and carefully affixed it to the door, before he opened the secret entrance again to find out what was happening in the hub.

**The Doctor's Point Of View:**

The Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet in frustration as he stood, waiting hopelessly in the lift. The elevator was descending at an appallingly slow rate, and with every second that went by, the poison was filling Brenda's body.

Concerned, the Doctor glanced down at the girls' body again: her skin was snow white and her breathing shallow and strained.

When the lift eventually stopped and the doors slid open, the Doctor jumped out impatiently, only to find the way blocked by a giant, slow-moving cog.

'He just can't resist showing off!" The Doctor thought, grinding his teeth as the cog rolled to one side with a loud beeping sound and revealed a tall, barred door.

Kicking the door open in his haste, the Doctor finally stepped out into the centre of the Torchwood facility.

Sparing no time to gaze at his surroundings, the Doctor quickly indentified a large, glass room at the top of some steps as Jack's office.

The Doctor strode past an area where many alien artifacts were scattered carelessly on the tables, suddenly a short dark-haired woman looked out from behind her desk with a shocked expression on her face.

"Doctor?" she asked in amazement, her strong Welsh accent ringing out across the room.

She rose from her seat to greet him, keen to meet the man who she had seen only recently on a computer screen when together, they had saved the planet.

"Not now Gwen! I must see Jack!" The Doctor shouted with urgency.

Gwen walked closer in curiosity. "Oh my God!" She cried, upon catching sight of the motionless girl in his arms. "What's wrong with her?"

The Doctor shook his head grimly, before continuing towards the steps leading to Jack's office.

Leaping up the steps, the Doctor ran over to the large, glass office and pushed the door open.

"Jack!"

Within moments, a tall, handsome man in a grey trench coat emerged from behind a large computer with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Doctor? What are you doing over in these parts? Not that I'm disappointed to see you but –" Jack began, but stopped as he registered the Doctor's agitation.

"Please – help her." He said desperately, indicating to Brenda with his eyes.

Finally, Jack noticed the young girl lying limply in the Doctor's outstretched arms. His eyes widened as he observed Brenda's pale features and laboured breathing.

"What happened?" he asked in concern, guiding the Doctor, with a hand on the Time Lord's shoulder, towards the autopsy room.

The autopsy room was painted a clean, bright white and steps lead down from either side of the balcony to a small, hospital-type bed surrounded by instruments used for dissecting things.

Carefully laying Brenda down on the bed, the Doctor glanced around worriedly, looking around at the numerous cabinet draws and lockers for something that might help the situation.

"She's been poisoned Jack. I don't know who would do this, or why, but all I do know is that the only cure I can think of is in the TARDIS, but I won't be able to get it in time to save her…" He looked down at the floor, blaming himself for Brenda's misfortune.

"So you came here… Do you know how she got poisoned?"

"Her finger… the blood from her finger is full of Querineox…something like that shouldn't be around until at least another hundred years…" The Doctor said glumly, running a hand through his hair.

"Whoa! Wonder where _that _came from…well Doctor, turns out that you might just be in luck, I don't have a cure – but I _do_ have an idea…"

The Doctor watched with an unreadable expression as Jack turned towards the shiny white drawers, before yanking one open forcefully and rummaging through its contents.

"Good thing this is an autopsy room huh?" Jack said in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

The Doctor appeared not to hear Jack as he remained in his uncharacteristically emotionless state.

"Gotcha!" Jack suddenly shouted triumphantly causing the Doctor to raise an eyebrow.

Jack held out a long, vicious looking needle and showed it to the Time Lord who just eyed it warily in response.

Meeting his eyes, Jack silently asked his old friend if he had permission to do whatever it took to help the young girl who lay, vulnerable, on the bed.

Nodding hesitantly, the Doctor indicated his consent and walked over to Brenda, holding her icy hand within his own.

"Ah!" Jack exclaimed in pain as he pushed the needle into his arm and quickly drew enough blood to fill the syringe, then pulled it out with a wince.

"Ok," he said, slightly breathless as he leant over Brenda's motionless body, "Doctor, I'm transfusing my own blood into her and I hope her metabolism will absorb enough to help her body fight the poison out of her system."

Jack sent the Doctor a reassuring smile before reaching for Brenda's other arm and plunging the full syringe through her skin and emptying its contents into her bloodstream.

"Now it's up to her." He concluded as he removed the syringe from her pale arm and dropped it onto a nearby trolley.

Glancing briefly over at the unconscious girl laid out on the bed, then up at the Doctor, who was still clinging to Brenda's cold hand.

Shaking his head, Jack strode away and left them alone in a battle for her life.

*Flashback*

Brenda stared at the mesmerising pattern of the woman's sowing, watching the needle gracefully dip in and out of the red fabric.

She frowned childishly as she continued to observe the strangely familiar woman.

'Who is she? Why is she so familiar?' Brenda thought for the thousandth time.

Upon seeing the young girl frown, the mysterious woman stopped sowing and turned to her.

"Brenda… smile." She said as she carefully lifted the girl onto her lap. "There is nothing to be afraid of anymore…"

The woman's gentle voice soothed Brenda, making her feel drowsy. Just as her eyelids began to flicker shut, the young girl caught sight of the woman's pretty face.

"Mummy…" She murmured contentedly, before she finally fell asleep.

**Brenda's Unconscious Point Of View:**

Memories flashed in Brenda's mind like small pinpricks of light in a veil of darkness.

'Like stars in the night sky.' She thought.

For some reason, that made her feel a nagging in the back of her mind. Something she needed to do, someone she was with.

Pushing the worry aside Brenda tried to concentrate on the dream she had just experienced.

Suddenly, a sharp burst of pain jolted through her body, spreading like wildfire from a location in her arm, resulting in an odd tingling sensation reaching her head and blurring her thoughts.

Fighting for the control of her mind, Brenda tried to stop thinking about the pain and focused on a familiar image of a tall man in a suit, fixing it in her mind.

She shuddered violently as another wave of agony tore through her body, leaving her only with the primal instinct to run and hide.

The pain only increased as it assaulted her organs, feeling as though the fires of Hell itself were burning inside her frail body.

Brenda screamed inside her own mind, shouting a thousand unheard curses at her merciless torture.

The pain reached an unbearably high degree of agony, but suddenly, it stopped. Everything froze around her. Her senses nulled, her limbs numbed as her mind finally cleared leaving her amazingly calm and relaxed.

It felt to Brenda as though she was floating through a starless space, a timeless era where nothing else lived.

She felt nothing, no worry, no fear, no emotion, only the strange comfort of finally being safe.

Suddenly, Brenda's arm twinged, interrupting her thoughtless stupor.

To her annoyance, the twinge began to send surges of pain back up her arm and into her body, soon joined by a feeling of hot fire running through her veins, causing life to return to the girls' body until, with a sudden shiver, Brenda took in a deep breath.

**Brenda's Point Of View:**

Brenda sat up abruptly, gasping for breath while hysterically crying in relief.

The panic which had subconsciously been building up in her chest, finally released as she lost control.

After a few minutes of letting a copious amount of tears fall into her lap, Brenda eventually pulled herself up into a more comfortable position, brushing the remaining tears from her eyelashes.

Holding back her veil of long blond hair, Brenda lifted her head to glance around at her surroundings.

A frown spread across her face as she glanced around at the autopsy room. The speckles white walls cast a white glare on her face and behind her were some large, black sinister looking draws.

Brenda jumped in surprise as her eyes followed the steps up to a balcony where a tall, imposing man was standing, observing her with interest, his lands laid on his hips in a striking pose.

Staring back at him pensively, Brenda looked the man over, considering whether he was a threat.

She tensed instinctively as he smiled at her before striding over to walk down the steps towards her.

Brenda moved back a few millimetres as her eyes fixed on the gun strapped to his belt. Eying the offending object warily, she watched as the handsome, but intimidating man approached.

"Hi, glad to see you're feeling better. Captain Jack Harkness by the way." He introduced in a friendly American accent as he extended his hand for a handshake.

Brenda narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion, before timidly holding her hand out too.

"Pleased to meet you." She said quietly putting on an act of being shy.

Jack shook her hand firmly, causing Brenda to respond in kind.

Surprised by her strength, he grinned back her in amusement.

"Pleased to meet you too." He said charmingly, giving her a flirtatious wink.

Brenda forced herself not to blush, then she tentatively slid off the bed, only to find that her legs were too weak to support her.

"Whoa! Careful!" Jack exclaimed as he caught the girl in his arms before she hit the floor.

"Erm, thanks." Brenda muttered awkwardly, struggling to free herself from Jack's unyielding grasp.

"You never told me your name Brenda." He remarked, holding her even tighter as he lifted her up. "Oh and don't try walking – your body's gonna be pretty weak after fighting off all that poison. You're just gonna do yourself an injury – and we don't want that do we?"

Brenda desperately tried to free herself again as he easily carried her up the stairs to the balcony.

Jack gave a short laugh, satisfied that he was in control of her, while the angry Brenda sent him a death glare in response.

'When I am back to normal, you are so in for it.' She thought as Jack continued to smirk.

"Where am I anyway? And how the heck did I get here? You'd better not have kidnapped me!" Brenda threatened him.

"Relax!" He replied in a superior voice, "Welcome to Torchwood, Cardiff. And no, we didn't kidnap you – although, for all I know the Doctor might have – he's refused to say anything since you arrived, so I ran my own check and found your files… you're Brenda Pemto, currently age 17, birthday on 15 October – right?" Jack paused to send her another charming smile.

"Look, I have no idea where you got that information from and, to be honest, I don't really care that much – but one thing I do know is that it is none of your business. Now, you mentioned the Doctor – where is he? I need to see him right this second!" Brenda demanded, intensifying her glare and using Jack's temporary moment of weakness to break out of his grip.

Brenda took a few wobbly steps away from Jack and somehow managed evade him as he attempted to grab her back.

Still grinning, amused at her hard-to-get attitude, Jack shrugged. "Sorry Brenda but we have access to the files of everyone on the planet – and that's not gonna change. As for the Doctor, he was here a few minutes back… but now it's just you and me." He remarked cheekily, giving her another quick wink.

Brenda raised an eyebrow as she noticed Jack discreetly edging towards her.

'Like I'm going to let that happen again.' Thought Brenda, as she gripped the wall for support as she moved out of the autopsy room, into the main hub.

The main hub was a large, spacious area with the Cardiff Bay fountain easily visible in the centre. Upon entering, Brenda became aware of a ridiculous amount of computers positioned around the room, producing various beeps and hums.

In her peripheral vision, Brenda spotted Jack walking behind her, his arms crossed in an apparently macho pose. Brenda sniggered at the thought before proceeding past the computer desk where she faced a wall with 'TORCHWOOD' written on its grubby surface.

Although the base was rather cluttered and confusing, Brenda had to admit it was, in a way, quite cool and strangely reminiscent of the TARDIS.

As Brenda began to feel stronger, she decided to venture past the fountain without any support. Suddenly, a loud screech resounded through the air, making Brenda duck instinctively, covering her ears as something large and bird-shaped flew past, grazing her hair.

Straightening up with a frown Brenda looked around for the strange creature that had almost hit her. She turned around abruptly upon hearing Jack roaring with laughter.

Hands on her hips, Brenda walked confidently over to him, causing Jack to stop laughing to look up at the glaring teenager.

"What the _hell_ was that?" She asked, poking him in the chest in annoyance.

"Just our pet Pterodactyl." Jack replied, failing to conceal his smirk.

"Why a Pterodactyl of all things?

"We don't _just_ have a Pterodactyl, there are other aliens too – want me to show you?" He asked hopefully with a smile.

"Stop _flirting _with her Jack!" Shouted an annoyed, but extremely familiar voice.

"DOCTOR!" Cried Brenda happily, rushing towards his voice she ran past the fountain and was received by a comforting pair of arms.

Neither heard Jack muttering indignantly to himself. "I was _not _flirting, I was just being social."

Brenda was only aware of the Doctor's gentle, caring embrace as they hugged as if either never wanted to let go.

"Aww, how _sweet_!" Jack teased appeared from behind the fountain and watched them with a grin. "How come I never get any of that? Even after the life-saving?" He asked them in an indignant voice.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes and released Brenda, carefully brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

"So you've met Jack? He needs to be kept on a tight leash otherwise the consequences can be disastrous." The Doctor told Brenda, just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Yeah, I have 'met' him." She confirmed unenthusiastically.

"Tight leash Doctor? Huh! I know you enjoy it really!" Jack replied cheekily.

Luckily, Gwen and Ianto appeared at that moment and broke up the start of an argument.

"Tea or coffee anyone?" Ianto asked politely, diverting his eyes from Brenda, who was currently looking infuriated.

"Tea please." Brenda and the Doctor said in unison, whilst Jack just casually waved Ianto away.

"Are you better now sweetie?" Gwen asked Brenda affectionately as she joined them.

Brenda took in Gwen's appearance and kind expression before smiling.

"Yes thank you. What's your name?" She queried, before Jack came over to interrupt.

"Huh!" He exclaimed in mock offence, "Why am I always getting so missed out?"

"Because you're a flirt Jack." Gwen answered flatly as she attempted to hide her smile. "My name's PC Cooper – but just call me Gwen. And ignore Jack, he can't help it, you get used to it after a while."

Jack just pretended to look hurt, but his expression brightened as Ianto brought him a coffee and he invited everyone to sit down.

Brenda sat next to the Doctor and Gwen whilst Jack and Ianto sat opposite.

"So, can someone tell me why I woke up over there?" Brenda asked to no-one in particular.

"Well, I think that out of all of us, Jack could explain best, after all, he was the one who saved you." The Doctor remarked.

"Thank you! Finally some credit!" Jack said dramatically.

Brenda raised her eyebrows in surprise at the Doctor's information, then looked towards Jack.

"You…saved me?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yup! Certainly did. The Doctor brought you in just yesterday and told me you were poisoned with Querineox, so we had to move fast, I gave you an injection in the hope it would heal you… there was a moment when you scared us a bit… but you're great now!"

The Doctor started to look a bit guilty, feeling that yet again it was his fault that Brenda had been put into danger.

Noticing the Time Lord's expression, Brenda decided to try and change the subject of the conversation to lighter matters.

"So, what exactly is Torchwood? What do you _do?_" Brenda questioned, gazing up at the rigged ceiling, trying to catch sight of the Pterodactyl.

"This is Torchwood," Jack began, gesturing around him at the hub, "We're outside the government, beyond the police, tracking down alien life on Earth, arming the human race against the future -"

"In other words, they do my job in a more barbaric sort of way." The Doctor finished sceptically, not bothering to hide his disapproval.

"Barbaric?" Brenda asked curiously, before remembering the gun fixed to Jack's belt. "Oh… you mean they use guns?"

"And any other alien technology they get their hands on…" The Doctor continued, smirking slightly at the dismayed look on Jack's face, "Although, only _occasionally_ it comes in useful."

"Oh." Brenda said, trying to think of something to say as she tried to ignore the inquiring glances that she received from Ianto and Gwen when they thought she wasn't looking.

Shifting uncomfortably, Brenda turned to the Doctor who just smiled back at her, unaware of her awkwardness.

'In a world of his own.' Thought Brenda glumly, sighing, as she looked back to see Jack staring at her non-too-discreetly.

Her anger piqued once again, Brenda frowned and rose to her feet to glower down at the incorrigible Jack.

"Yes?" She asked in a dangerous voice.

Jack unwisely gave another laugh, amused by how easy it was to wind up the Doctor's new companion.

"Look _Captain_, you may have saved my life – and thanks for that – but it gives you absolutely no right to constantly harass me!"

Only just managing to prevent himself from laughing even harder, Jack desperately tried to hold a straight face.

"Yes ma'am." He said formerly, giving her a salute and another charming grin. The corners of Brenda's mouth twitched, but she covered it over by throwing back her head with an 'I'm not impressed' expression.

"_What did I say about saluting?" _The agitated Doctor exclaimed, finally jogged out of his thoughts by Jack's annoying gesture.

"Sorry Doctor!" Jack called to the moaning Time Lord as he finally took his eyes off Brenda. "So anyway, where'd you pick this one up?"

"_This one?_" Brenda said whilst shooting daggers at the Captain.

The Doctor laid a hand on her arm, 'Just ignore him – he only acts like this when he doesn't get what he wants.'

'Which is…?' Brenda thought in response.

The Doctor winced in reply, before turning back to the bolshie Jack.

"Yes, well, um, it's a long story." He replied evasively, glancing around to find that he had an audience.

Gwen was leant forward out of interest and Ianto was needlessly, repeatedly stirring a cup of tea as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Come on Doctor. Give us some loving…" Jack encouraged, obviously interested himself.

"If you're so desperate to know, why don't you just ask _me_?" Brenda questioned before sitting herself back down.

"Because you didn't want me to 'harass' you." Jack reminded her, "Besides, it's obvious that you don't know about –" He was cut off abruptly by the Doctor.

"Jack!" The Time Lord shouted, rising off his seat, "That's enough!"

"What? I was just reminding her and…" The Captain quailed slightly under the Doctor's fearsome glare.

Stepping between the two men who were too shocked to resist, Brenda pushed them back into their seats.

"Jack, all there is to know is that the Doctor has saved my life in so many ways and I owe him everything. There's nothing left for me back on Earth, so I'm travelling with him for the rest of the time I have." She confirmed confidently.

Jack raised his eyebrows meaningfully and the Doctor shook his head in response causing Brenda's expression to darken slightly.

'It's almost as if the Doctor doesn't want me to know something…' she thought suspiciously.

Brenda tentatively walked over to Jack, in a non aggressive way. 'He seems to be a friend of the Doctor, so perhaps he isn't really as bad as he pretends to be…' she thought, scowling slightly as he looked up at her appraisingly, '…then again…'

"So Jack, what was this tour you were talking about earlier?"

Jack leapt up from his seat immediately and linked Brenda's arm within his.

"My pleasure ma'am!" He said enthusiastically with a wink.

"Hold on a minute! Don't even _think _about it Jack!" The Doctor warned, lifting a finger.

"I'll be fine Doctor, as you already know, I am _more_ than capable of taking care of defending myself when I want to!" Brenda said with an evil smirk. Although, she felt uncertain whether it was that, or something else, which the Doctor had been referring to.

The Doctor's instinctively reached for his cheek.

"Yeah… I know!" He agreed with a pained smile.

Pulling her arm away from Jack's grip, Brenda sprinted over to the Doctor and embraced him.

"I'll be back before you know it." She whispered in the Time Lord's ear, before releasing him and running back to the smirking Jack.

'Humans… you can never predict what they're about to do…' He thought, stunned. Running a hand through his hair, the Doctor watched Brenda walk away with the Captain, feeling strangely annoyed. Shaking his head, he turned back to engross himself in Torchwood's amazingly complex computer database.

Brenda smiled, feeling slightly pleased with herself, 'After all, it won't hurt for the Doctor to have some time on his own.'

As they walked out of the main hub and reached a long, dark, dimly-lit tunnel, Jack glanced around to check that they were out of earshot.

"Whoa, the Doctor sure seems possessive of you!" He commented to Brenda, watching her face intently for a reaction as they strolled past a discreetly hidden security camera.

"Really? You think so?" She replied, pausing to meet his sincere eyes.

"Yup. So how long have you and the Doctor been together?"

"We're not _together_!" Brenda denied as a furious, flame-red blush coloured her cheeks.

"Oh, you don't like him then?" Jack asked subtly, pretending to be more interested in their route than what Brenda had to say.

"Well…I don't know…" Brenda said without thinking, before turning an even more prominent red.

"Who doesn't!" Jack cut in with a grin then sent her a knowing wink.

A few moments later they emerged into a corridor with glass cells on either side containing some strange, hunchbacked ugly creatures that glared sleepily at their audience.

Laying an arm around Brenda's shoulders, Jack led her closer to the cages.

"These are Weevils, aliens washed up here by the Rift – a special temporal rift that runs right through the middle of Cardiff. That's why Torchwood was built here." He explained.

"Strange, aren't they?" He asked as the Weevil edged closer, keening as its beady eyes fixed on the girl and man in front of its cell.

Brenda shuddered as the Weevil gave her a bloodthirsty look through the glass.

Suddenly, the creature lunged forward throwing itself against the cell door with a roar, clawing at her fervently through the thick barrier of glass.

"Argh!" Brenda shouted, instinctively leaping backwards as the Weevil jumped forward. Unfortunately for her, she landed on Jack who also fell to the ground.

"Oh! Oops! I'm so sorry!" Brenda apologised awkwardly, feeling herself go red as she tried to pick herself up off the Captain.

"That's ok." Said Jack's muffled voice from beneath her.

For a moment, his hands closed around to her waist and Brenda felt a surge of panic as she realised that he might use the situation to his advantage.

Within seconds, Jack gently pushed Brenda off him and helped her to feet in a completely innocent, gentlemanly way.

Brenda smiled gratefully, then nervously backed away from the cage indicating for Jack to follow.

"You say that Weevils are strange…" Brenda commented once they were out of the creature's vision, "so what does that make us?"

"Good question, I don't know. It depends on what you mean by 'us'." Jack replied pensively.

"Does that mean you're an alien too?" She asked, wondering just how many actual humans were still left on Earth.

"No. I'm human, but from the 51st century – hence the dashing good looks and irresistible charm." Jack explained cockily, attempting to strike a flattering pose.

Brenda faked a cough. "Not sure I'd _quite_ agree on that…" she muttered.

In response, Jack just raised his eyebrows in a 'you must be crazy' expression.

"Anyways, how are you feeling?" He asked unexpectedly.

"Fine thanks – loads better than earlier."

"Don't you think it's odd how a seemingly normal human can recover from a life-threatening poison within a few days with no orthodox cure?" Jack asked Brenda suggestively.

"I wouldn't know." She shrugged. "Why?"

"I thought that it was pretty damn unusual how you've recovered so quickly, so I thought I'd take a few blood samples just before you woke up, just to see if there's anything rogue in your metabolism. The computer's will take a while to process the information, so I'll check later. But, I know the Doctor wouldn't approve, so I haven't told him yet… but I have a suspicion and I need to find out if I'm right."

"Let me get this straight." Brenda said. "You took _my_ blood, without _my_ permission and you're asking me not to tell the Doctor about it?"

"Yup, that's it." Jack confirmed with a nod.

"What if I say 'no'?" Brenda asked teasingly.

"Then I'll just have to _make _you say yes!"

"Oh?"

"Was that a 'no' then?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint Jack, but can't see what I'd gain from telling the Doctor. Thanks anyway though." Brenda replied, grinning cheekily as she patted Jack on the arm.

"I _might_ just make you say 'yes' anyway…" Jack responded as he stepped closer and reached out to grab the evasive teenager. Predicting his actions, Brenda dodged out of the way, leaving him to grasp midair.

"Have to do better than that _Captain_! Catch me if you can!" She laughed teasingly before running back through the tunnels.

Breathless, Brenda quickly reached the passage that led up to the main hub. Hearing Jack's footsteps rapidly approaching, she sped up to run behind the fountain, casually leaning against the railing.

To her surprise, Jack's footsteps suddenly stopped, and the hub became quiet apart from the familiar computer's hum and the gentle trickling of the fountain. Shifting nervously, Brenda looked around from behind the fountain as she wondered where Jack was.

Brenda realised she had fallen into his trap as, without warning, Jack's arms around her and lifted her up with a roar of laughter then began to tickle her.

Brenda laughed and gasped, at Jack's mercy as he continuously tickled her.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop!" Brenda cried hysterically, her ribs beginning to ache.

"Oh yeah?" Jack said, "Why should I?"

"CAPTAIN!" Jack froze as the Doctor's threateningly magnified voice startled him.

The Captain quickly let go of Brenda as the Doctor strode over, looking furious.

"Your stupid computers are useless! You should fix them!" He shouted angrily, as he glared at Jack.

"What? My computer's are fine…" He trailed off upon catching sight of the Doctor's infuriated expression. "I'll…go and take a look."

Jack sent the Doctor a quick, tentative smile, but received only a piercing look in return.

"Doctor, did you have to be quite so harsh?" Brenda asked the simmering Time Lord, reaching for his hand as they watched the rejected Jack stomp off into his office.

"Well…I suppose not… but…" The Doctor trailed off and his eyes met hers with a tender expression. "Yes."

Brenda smiled understandingly and pulled him into a welcoming hug, the warmth of their embrace spreading through her.

Pulling away slightly, she tilted he head to look into his caring, deep brown eyes.

"I told you I'd be back." She said, before carefully straightening, his previously messy tie.

"I'm glad you are." The Doctor whispered in response.

Both of them subconsciously moved closer together until their noses were almost touching.

"Doctor…" Brenda murmured, almost inaudibly as her heart pounding faster as their lips were only millimetres away.

"Brenda? Can I have a word?" Gwen shouted down from her desk, causing Brenda and the Doctor to jump away from one another in surprise.

"Sure, of course you can Gwen!" Brenda replied, avoiding meeting the Doctor's eyes as she blushed a brilliant red.

The Doctor watched as Brenda walked away in embarrassment and cursed himself.

'I don't know what I should do now… poor Brenda… should I tell her…? No, it's too risky… maybe one day…' he thought to himself in exasperation before turning back to the computers once again.

"Hey Gwen, what's happening?" Brenda asked as the older woman pulled out a chair for the girl to sit down.

"I just needed to talk to you about something…" she said in her soft Welsh accent.

Brenda watched with amusement as Gwen reached under her desk and produced a collection of cakes.

"You'd think I'd get some privacy, but every time I try and eat something anywhere near Jack, he stuffs himself till there's none left!"

Brenda laughed, "Yeah, it doesn't take much imagination to work out Jack's a glutton! … So, anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Gwen held out a cake for Brenda, then nibbled on her own before beginning.

"I was going to tell you, or rather warn you, about what I know concerning the Doctor…well, what Jack's told us about him anyway… apparently he left Jack behind. Stranding him some million years in the future –"

"I know the feeling." Brenda interrupted with a dark expression.

Gwen frowned before continuing, "Anyway, now, for some unknown reason, Jack can't die – nothing can kill him and nothing can cure him… what I'm trying to say sweetie is that he's dangerous."

"I know Gwen. Thank you, but I do know." Brenda stood up, as if to leave, knowing that if she didn't escape soon she was going to get a full lecture from the ex-policewoman.

"Wait! One more thing Brenda. Ianto, Jack and I have all noticed that the Doctor really does care for you. Although you may not have known, when you were unconscious he held your hand the whole time – even in your surmount of pain…" She paused, wincing slightly, "It must have broken his hearts…anyway, you're better now – that's what's important. So I just want to wish you good luck – but Brenda, be careful… just in case…" Gwen rose to her feet and gave Brenda a quick, heart-felt hug.

As Gwen walked away to greet Ianto, Brenda remained rooted to the spot, trying to take in everything that the friendly woman had told her.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she finally hoisted herself back off the chair and followed Gwen into the main hub.

**Jack's Point Of View:**

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise as he pulled the blood-analysis out of the machine.

"That's not possible…" He commented disbelievingly.

Stuffing the small papers into his pocket, he ran towards the hub, hoping to be able to talk with Brenda alone. To be honest, he really didn't want be in the same room – or even the same universe – when the Doctor found out that Jack had disobeyed his orders.

Jack ran out of his office as he saw Brenda walking around on her own by the hub entrance.

Rushing down the stairs, he was just about to call out when the Doctor appeared and began to talk to the girl.

"Damn!" Jack cursed quietly as Ianto and Gwen joined the group. Searching his mind, Jack attempted to think up a quick plan.

"Leaving without saying goodbye _again_ Doctor?" Jack asked teasingly as he strode towards the small crowd.

"Sorry, that's my fault Jack!" Brenda confessed guiltily.

"Oh, I suppose I can forgive you!" He replied with a cheeky wink.

Brenda pushed him away playfully before smiling.

"Surely if you're leaving, you want to go in style?"

"What did you have in mind?" Brenda asked, slightly suspicious.

"Nothing much! Just follow your leader!"

As Jack led the party throught the hub, he constructed a route which involved walking past the chairs they had been using earlier. As the Captain had expected, Brenda's coat still lay carelessly strewn on a nearby desk. Jack discreetly grabbed for the outergarment as the group walked past, and hastily removed the analysis from his pocket, transferring it into a small rip within the coat's lining.

Finally the group reached Jack's secret exit, Brenda and the Doctor looked up at the elevated platform, whilst Ianto and Gwen watched with slightly bored expressions.

"And this is so impressive…why?" Brenda asked with a cheeky rudeness, as the Time Lord and the teenager stepped onto the platform.

"You'll see!" Jack replied, sending her a big wink before pressing a few buttons on the device attached to his wrist.

"Oh! And you almost forgot this!" he added, producing Brenda's coat and throwing it over to her.

"Thank you Jack!" Brenda said gratefully, as it landed in her outstretched arms.

"That's ok." Jack replied as he silently tried to use his eyes to indicate the bulge within the coats' lining.

Brenda raised her eyebrows, confused by Jack's odd, uncharacteristically polite behaviour. Just as she opened her mouth to ask the Captain what was wrong, the Doctor intervened.

"Come on!" He said cheerfully, although his grip on Brenda's shoulder was like iron, "Let's go!"

Jack desperately sent Brenda one last glance before hitting the button which caused the platform to gradually ascend.

Holding onto the Doctor for support with one hand, Brenda waved to the Torchwood team with the other.

"Goodbye guys – and thanks again Jack!" She cried before the roof opened above them and they disappeared through the gap.

Once the platform was back to ground level Gwen marched over to confront Jack, an argumentative look gleaming in her eye.

"What was that all about? The funny signals and silly faces?" She asked suspiciously.

"Silly faces?" Jack asked innocently.

"Yes – with Brenda…?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Jack announced cheerfully with another charming grin. "And now that break is over, back to work!"

**Brenda's Point Of View:**

Brenda sighed, relieved to be once again in the open air, the sounds of Cardiff and people reaching her ears.

"Aha!" The Doctor said suddenly, shocking Brenda who was buried in thought.

"Aha what?" Brenda asked as she watched him pull out his sonic screwdriver, noticing how he was much more animated out of Torchwood.

"This -what we're standing on here- is where a dimensionally transcendental chameleon circuit must've been placed, which then welded its perception properties to a spacio-temporal rift – that might even have been the TARDIS!" Seeing Brenda's look of confusion, the Doctor paused to explain. "A couple of years back…there was this thing…with my friend – Rose, she was called…anyway the entire planet was almost destroyed because the town Mayor tried to open the Rift.

"Right, wow..."

"And the TARDIS, well, she didn't always just look like a Police Box… a long time ago her chameleon circuit broke – like the one we're standing on now – and it got stuck on a 1950's Police Box." He explained with a grin. "Although, I could fix the circuit, but I actually think the TARDIS is perfect how she is. I think the retro, Police Box look is very original – yeah, that's the word – original."

Brenda smiled mildly in response, then glanced up into the pale sky.

"Doctor, you remember before I collapsed, I mentioned something about a beetle thing…?"

"Yeah, yeah I do… but, if I'm right –which I usually am- I don't understand why that 'beetle' was here…there's something odd…something doesn't quite fit…" He ran a hand through his hair pensively.

"So…? Yes…?" Brenda prompted.

The Doctor looked directly at her, a serious expression fixed in his eyes.

"Don't you think, that it's just a _bit_ of a coincidence that this 'beetle' appeared at the same time you collapsed…almost as if it were there for a _reason_… And, if I didn't know better, I'd say somebody had planned this…"

***Mysterious Observer***

"Oh well _done_ Doctor! Bravo! As always, you arrive at a good conclusion."

"But, wait a minute…I'm still _here_!... Hear that Doctor? You'll _never_ win!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Who On Earth…? A Doctor Who Story 18 – Figures In The Frost**

_**Thoughts are now in *s!!! :D Please enjoy! ;)**_

"So what now? Back to the TARDIS?" Brenda asked enthusiastically as they strode aimlessly through Cardiff Bay.

"Yep, just one problem though… she's still at your friend's house, which means we have to pay a visit…" The Doctor sighed gloomily making Brenda roll her eyes.

"Come _on_ Doctor! It's only Lily and Kay!" She replied, laying a reassuring hand on his arm.

"That's the problem – they're going to ask where you've been, why, when, how… then Liliana will likely lock you up so that you can never escape…" The Doctor predicted, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What about you? What would you do?" Brenda queried with a smirk.

"Me? Ohh, I'd just travel forwards a couple of years in the TARDIS and pick you up when they'd finished with you." He retorted with a wink, laughing as Brenda pouted comically.

"Well there goes _your_ Christmas present!" She remarked.

"Ah well…" The Doctor sighed in mock disappointment.

Eventually, they arrived outside Kay's apartment. As Brenda rang the bell, the Doctor made a bid for freedom, but found himself dragged back by his arm and forced to wait with the girl on the doorstep.

When the door opened, Brenda recoiled slightly as she was pounced upon by an overenthusiastic Liliana.

"Oh my God! Brenda, you're ok! Where've you _been_? What happened?" She gushed, before sparing a glare for the Time Lord.

Brenda glanced wearily at the Doctor who was currently wearing a typical 'didn't I say so?' look.

*Yeah yeah.* She thought in response, causing a smug expression to cross the Doctor's face.

Cutting through her friend's rant and glancing around, Brenda gently pushed Liliana aside as they stepped in.

"- Lily, where's Kay?"

Secretly, although he would never have admitted to it, the Doctor was relieved that Liliana's brother wasn't around. He made the Time Lord feel uncomfortable and overprotective of Brenda.

"Oh, he's at work at the moment, but I can ring and tell him you're back?" Liliana offered, reaching for her mobile.

Brenda glanced quickly over at the Doctor and read his impatient expression. "Er, no thanks Lily – don't worry about it. We've got to be heading off anyway."

The Doctor and Brenda both backed out of the living room and walked in the direction of Liliana's room.

"In that blue _box?_" Liliana asked, as she followed them with an incredulous look, "I tried to get it moved from my room but it hasn't shifted and inch."

"That's my TARDIS!" The Doctor announced proudly, before breaking into a run, desperate to greet his precious ship.

"Had to sleep on the sofa cause of this thing." Liliana grumbled as the three of them piled into her now crammed room.

The Doctor was ecstatic to see his ship again and hastily pulled out his key, sprinting inside without another word to the two girls.

"Is he _always_ like that?" Liliana asked in concern.

"Yeah, tends to be that way."

"He's very odd." She concluded with a frown.

Gently laying her hand on the box's familiar, wooden structure Brenda pulled her hand away as she felt something beneath her fingers.

"Lily, what's this?" Brenda asked, peeling off the small circular sticker which was stuck underneath a crease in the wood.

"Who cares?" Liliana answered unconstructively.

"No, seriously – have you ever seen this logo anywhere before?" Brenda held out the label which Liliana accepted with little enthusiasm.

It was a hardly noticeable small, black circle with a strange sort of question mark emblazoned in striking red.

"Probably. Don't know." She replied indifferently, before carelessly chucking the label onto her desk and moodily leaning against the doorframe.

"Ok, well, if that's all you've got to say… I'll see you around I guess." Brenda said, pulling her friend into a hug, then, upon realising that her friend wasn't responsive, she rolled her eyes and pushed open the TARDIS door to find the Doctor greeting her with a mad grin.

Carefully taking her coat from her, the Doctor slung it over a railing before bouncing energetically towards the console.

"Time for another trip!" He announced merrily as he pressed a few buttons on the console causing it to groan into life.

Forgotten and unnoticed by both the Time Lord and Brenda, Liliana wandered absently through the doors.

Her eyes widened incredulously as she gazed at her surroundings, holding her head as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"No wonder I couldn't get them to move it…" Liliana muttered before slumping to the floor in a faint.

Meanwhile, Brenda was helping the Doctor to fly the TARDIS, following his instructions to the best of her ability. Within moments, the ship had begun its usual screeching and scraping, accompanied by the small shudders and jolts.

Brenda looked up to meet the Doctor's eyes and smiled contentedly, glad to be back in the TARDIS, travelling.

"Hey Doctor – look, the TARDIS seems to be flying loads smoother today!" Brenda observed, her eyes sparkling happily.

"Must be cause we're both flying her!" The Doctor grinned back and winked.

Finally, the ship's screeching diminished into a calm, comforting hum indicating that they had landed.

"Let's go!" Brenda yelled, before running eagerly towards the door, then, upon catching sight of the motionless Liliana, ground to a halt. "Uh-oh… Doctor? I think we may have a _slight_ problem."

The Doctor quickly joined her by the door and groaned in exasperation as he registered Brenda's friend.

"Let's just leave her here." He suggested hopefully.

Brenda shook her head in response. "We can't do that – she might wander off – or get lost, or panic…" She listed, biting her lip.

"Ohh, alright then… we'll take her – but she's _your_ responsibility!" The Doctor cautioned, lifting his finger for emphasis.

"Geez, thanks." Brenda replied sarcastically, before she strode over to the console, rummaged underneath and triumphantly produced a small bottle of water.

The Doctor smirked, one eyebrow raised, as he watched Brenda unscrew the bottle cap and walk over to her victim.

"Come on Lily! Time you woke up!" As she expected, there was no response. Rolling her eyes, Brenda positioned the water bottle above her friend's head before promptly entering the entire contents on her face.

Liliana's immediate reaction was to sit up, gasping and dripping wet.

"Thanks a _lot_ Brenda," She commented sarcastically as she reached back to wring her hair out. "Real smooth."

The Doctor's laughter rang out across the room as he watched Liliana's far-from-happy face. Subduing the Time Lord with a deadly glare, the girl attempted to regain her composure as she rose, shivering, to her feet.

"Sorry…" Brenda said with as much sincerity as she could muster, "I couldn't think of how else to wake you up."

"That's the second time this week…" She moaned miserably, as the Doctor turned away to hide his sniggering.

"What the _hell_ is this place anyway? It's not exactly run-of-the-mill to find a whole game arcade stuffed inside a Police Box."

"She is _not_ a game arcade!" The Doctor remarked defensively.

"She's a spaceship!" Brenda finished.

"Funny sort of space ship…" Liliana mused, "Hold on…did you say spaceship? Oh my God! Have we been abducted by aliens?" She panicked.

"Not quite."

"Doctor, that isn't helping!" Brenda told him in an undertone as she attempted to sooth the distressed teenager, "Lily, please just calm down ok?"

"I don't believe it – it's impossible!" Liliana blurted frantically, staring fearfully at her surroundings.

"Lily! Please just shut up!" Brenda shouted above her friend's panicked disbelief.

Liliana stopped, shocked into silence by her friend's unusually, out of character behaviour as the Doctor watched with a bored, superior expression.

"Ok Lily. It's ok – honestly. Now, the Doctor and I will take you back home so they'll be nothing to worry about – right Doctor?" Brenda prompted the Time Lord with a gentle elbow nudge.

"Yep, fine! I'll be glad to have her gone –"

"- There! See, stay with me and you'll be fine." Brenda held out her hand to her edgy friend.

Liliana glared at both the Doctor and Brenda, contemplating her options. Suddenly, before either could react, Liliana rushed towards the door and yanked it open, leaving it to slam shut behind her.

"Lily no!" Brenda shouted, running after her difficult friend, leaving the Doctor alone in the TARDIS.

"Looks like more running!" He addressed the TARDIS before sprinting after the two girls and keenly pulling the door open.

The Doctor blinked as he stepped outside into the strangely cold air. He quickly glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

They were standing in a long, symmetrical metal corridor which had approximately 20 doors leading off. The polished silver walls reflected their images in perfect detail.

Brenda's breath clouded slightly in the frigid atmosphere, as she approached the Doctor, raising her hands in despair. She shivered slightly due to the chilled air before reaching her hand out for the Doctor's.

"Found her yet?" The Doctor asked cheerily, seemingly unaffected by the icy temperature. Glancing down at his friend, he quickly interpreted her gloomy expression. "Oh…complications." He realised, his face falling slightly.

"That's one way of saying it – there's no way I can guess which door she's gone through…" Brenda sighed in exasperation.

Suddenly, the Doctor frowned, cocking his head as if to heat something.

"What's that? That sound – can you hear it?" He asked Brenda, causing her to strain her ears in an attempt to hear.

"What sound? Oh! You mean _that_?" She exclaimed, finally recognising a loud, rhythmic thumping which was gradually becoming louder, as if drawing closer. "…Sounds like…footsteps or something…"

"Hmm…" The Doctor mused absently, before a sudden thought struck him, "Hold on…footsteps…no…no, it can't be…Brenda!" He suddenly jerked into action, grabbing Brenda's hand with a wild look in his eyes. "RUN!"

They quickly broke into a sprint, dashing towards the nearest doorway as the footsteps grew steadily louder and nearer.

"The door won't open!" Brenda told him frantically as she pushed her weight against it in desperation. "Doctor, where's your –"

"Sonic screwdriver!" He finished, holding it to the door, and pushing Brenda through before following. "And locked!" He added triumphantly as he withdrew the sonic screwdriver and tucked the device back into his pocket.

Brenda glanced at her surroundings to find that they were in a strange, metal storeroom. Large stacks of metal debris towered to the ceiling for no apparent reason, after a few moments, she focused her attention back on the task in hand.

"So what's the plan then? We need to find Liliana before she gets herself in trouble."

"Er…plan…right! Well, first we might need to –" The Doctor hastily broke off and shot a meaningful look at Brenda as the loud thumping suddenly stopped outside the door.

"Object unknown. Unit 1 orders that all incompatible objects must be taken for analysis." A strangely human-like mechanical voice announced.

"Confirmed, Unit 36 and Unit 41 will dispose of the object." Another mechanised voice responded.

Brenda glanced over at the Doctor who had concealed himself behind one of the large stacks of debris. Casting a fleeting look at the door, she quickly ducked down next to him and brushed herself off.

The Doctor barely acknowledged her, his eyebrows joined in a fearsome frown as he stared at the door.

"It's happening again…" His voice was quiet and filled with an unusual fear.

"What's happening again?" Brenda whispered back. After a few moments, she realised that she wasn't going to get an answer, so she tried a different approach. "Are they talking about moving the TARDIS?"

Suddenly, Brenda recoiled in surprise, as without warning the door opened, letting in copious amounts of billowing steam and decreasing the temperature even further.

The loud footsteps reached an almost deafening volume as the 'things' entered the room, only metres from their hiding place.

Glancing anxiously at the Doctor, Brenda looked up to meet his eyes, her heart pounding with fear. She watched as he slowly, cautiously reached inside his coat before once again, producing his sonic screwdriver.

"An unarmed human was discovered in storage base six, she will be upgraded." Another 'voice' said, as the Doctor aimed the screwdriver at the 'voices'. Brenda hastily grabbed the sonic screwdriver from his grip and shook her head significantly.

*Wait, I think they're talking about Lily.* She thought deliberately loud so the Doctor could hear.

"This area must be searched. Others may have escaped. Any intruders must be upgraded." Another monotone voice ordered.

Exchanging looks with the Doctor, Brenda let go of the sonic screwdriver, and he nodded before sending her a quick, mischievous grin.

Holding out the sonic device, the Time Lord pressed the button to emit the familiar, penetrating buzz with blue light.

Within a few moments, the mechanical voices ceased and a loud clang indicated that two, weighty metal beings had collapsed on the floor.

"What did you do to them?" Brenda asked curiously, as she ventured out from behind the debris stack, peering at the motionless forms.

"Stunned them. Their programming is easy to manipulate so it was a piece of cake for the sonic screwdriver – but more units will be along in a minute. We'd best move off." The Doctor told her, reaching for her hand.

"Wait." Brenda said, pulling out of his grip to examine the stunned metal bodies.

They resembled a basic human shape but with the addition of heavy, steel armour on their bodies. There were two metal handles protruding from their head and their black eyes looked like endless pits. As she turned away, Brenda suddenly noticed that the armoured men had tear-shapes under their eyes. 'How strange.' She thought.

"Doctor, who are they? Do you know them? Have you encountered them before?" Brenda spurted, much to the Time Lord's amusement.

"You humans and your questions!" The Doctor sighed with feigned weariness, before grabbing her hand back and carefully leading the way to the door. "Well, yes, I know them, and yes, I've encountered them before – so many times… last time my friend gave her life to stop them…she's gone now…" For a moment, a deep sadness filled his eyes. Looking up at Brenda's worried face, the Time Lord smiled sadly and continued. "They're Cybermen. They call themselves Cybermen. They're people with all their humanity removed. Basically, it's a human brain inside a metal suit with a heart of steel – no emotions; no pain, no hatred, no love…that's why they're unstoppable. They convert every living being into a thoughtless soldier; a cold, blank _machine._" The Doctor explained bitterly as he remembered how many innocents had fallen to the heartless Cybermen.

"That's… terrible." Brenda summarised sorrowfully, "But they _can _be stopped?"

"Oh yes…" He replied, unhappiness filling his eyes before he hastily replaced it with a carefree grin, "Anyway! Enough of that! We've got some running to do!"

Brenda smiled back uncertainly, thinking to herself. *Every time he starts to open up and show some emotion, he gets all uptight and pretends that it never happened. It's like he's scared of telling anyone cause it hurts him so much…poor guy…but I wish he'd trust me – even a little bit…but what can I do? According to him I'm just some silly, pathetic, lowly little human…* She sighed gloomily and lifted her head up to see the Doctor looking down at her in concern, an unexpected emotion flickering temporarily in his eyes…surely it couldn't be…shame?

A moment later, Brenda decided that she must have imagined it as she followed the Doctor out into the corridor.

"What's this? Is it a… plug-point or something? Will this be of any help?" She asked, pointing at a small indent in the wall.

"Oh yes! Brenda, did I tell you? You're _brilliant_!" The Doctor told her affectionately as he walked over to the indent. "Looks like a primary download point, or a bidimensional upgrade-compatible electromagnetic intergalactic information system!"

"A wha-? Actually, don't worry, 'plug-point' will do fine for me." She joked, causing the Doctor to grin at her in response, before lowering his screwdriver to the indent.

"Right," He explained. "Now…all I need to do is – oh! They've locked it!"

"Budge over and lets have a look." Brenda said calmly, gently removing the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor's grip. "Don't suppose you just tried flicking the switch by any chance?" She asked a few moments later, fixing a superior look on her face as the 'plug point' lit up.

The Doctor gazed at her, amazed that she had found the switch so easily, when it had completely escaped his notice.

"Blimey…" He trailed off, before jerking back to reality. "Right! Multo bene!"

The Time Lord quickly reached inside his coat for his spectacles and rammed them on before holding the screwdriver back up to the indent. "All I need to do is transfer the data from this _plug point _into the screwdriver and away we go – allons-y!" He announced triumphantly, sending a gleeful grin to Brenda, then turning to peer back at the rapidly-bleeping screwdriver, "It's working… now, it I'm right then… Oh _yes_! Look! Look at that…do you see? The bleeps indicate where we are in the building…we're on the second floor of a large, conversion project… the question is…what planet?"

**Liliana's Point Of View:**

*I'm getting out of here before this gets any weirder.* Liliana thought to herself as she rashly barged open the TARDIS doors and ran out into the long silver corridor.

*Where the _hell _am I?* She wondered, glancing frantically from side to side before sprinting down until the end of the long corridor where a large slide-door glided open with a soft swish.

Striding through the doorway, Liliana paused for a moment, resting her back against the frigid metal wall as she watch the door slide shut. She glanced around to find herself in a dimly lit room. Nervous, she edged backwards, searching for a light switch or similar device. Upon catching site of a large, round, red button, Liliana reached out her hand and pressed down on it.

Unwittingly, Liliana had just landed herself in deep trouble. The button, in reaction to her touch, had begun to glow whilst producing a resounding bleep.

Alarmed, Liliana removed her hand from the button. But it was already too late.

Before she could react, the wall behind her collapsed, causing Liliana to loose her balance and fall face-first onto the floor.

Squinting, the girl opened her eyes to see a large, metal, oval object in front of her face. As she continued to look up, she realised that the object was a foot.

Picking herself up off the ground, Liliana shivered a gazed around at the endless line of large, armoured figures, shining dully in the poor light. The figures were emotionless, even as the alarm continued to sound, they waited inline, motionless, as if awaiting orders.

Shuddering involuntarily, Liliana stared curiously at the sinister, identically-shaped figures before deciding that they were statues.

*Such _strange_ statues…wonder who'd want them…* She thought. Unable to contain her curiosity, Liliana reached out her hand to touch one of the strange, steel figures. *It doesn't make sense…steel statues…why here?*

As her hand made contact with the icy, sculpted steel, the alarm suddenly stopped leaving the room in a deadly silence.

Just as she was withdrawing her hand from the solid, armoured body, the nearest metal figure suddenly lunged forward with lightening speed and closed its powerful fingers around her windpipe.

Mercilessly, the metal soldier lifted the helpless girl into the air with one hand.

"Let…me…go…" She choked as she desperately tried to release the hand's iron grip.

Liliana watched in stifled horror as the other, identical steel figures moved in unison, marching purposefully towards the human girl and her captor, surrounding them in a perfect, threatening formation.

An eerie, deadly silence spread through the air like venom as the cold, steel people watched, unfeeling and indifferent as the girl gasped for air, suffocating.

"Don't…" She managed to say weakly, "Brenda and the Doctor will find me…"

To her great surprise, Liliana was suddenly released from her captor's iron grip, and she stumbled weakly to her knees, massaging her aching throat.

"You are with the Doctor?" It asked her in an emotionless, even, mechanical voice.

"Yeah! And my friend Brenda – they're coming to save me!" She cried fiercely, as she discreetly searched for an escape route.

The towering figure ignored her and straightened its right arm, fingers into a fist before it slammed its hand to its chest with a loud clang.

"This human contains vital information concerning out enemy. She may be useful. Take her to the Conversion Unit, Section 1." The steel shape ordered.

"Oi! You can't do this! Leave me alone! What the hell are you anyway?" Liliana shouted, her heart pounding in terror as a figure appeared either side of her, grasping her arms within their unbreakable vicelike grip.

The metal horror took a step towards Liliana, casting a huge shadow over the trembling girl.

"We are the Cybermen and you will be upgraded. However, the Doctor will perish under maximum deletion. Delete. Delete. Delete!


End file.
